El Purgatorio de Jev
by S.M. Afonso
Summary: Este fic es una adaptación de uno ya publicado para una web oficial española de la autora internacional S. Kenyon y uno de sus personajes. Atendiendo varias peticiones que me pedían una versión de Patch/Jev, lo he modificado para todas las seguidoras de esta maravillosa Saga de Becca Fitzpatrick :)
1. Prólogo El Purgatorio de Jev

**Prólogo**

"_Bienaventurados aquellos que pueden olvidar, porque solo ellos, conocerán la dicha imperecedera."_

El destello que despedía la hoja del intrincado puñal en la mano de aquel individuo de figura enorme e imponente, hizo que las pupilas de su víctima se dilataran de pavor al notar como el fugaz relámpago impactaba en su rostro.

Pálida y temblorosa, la muchacha quiso encogerse bajo las sábanas de la cama en la que se encontraba retenida. Atada y amordazada. Pero sus intentos por soltarse solo obtenían como resultado, que la irrompible cuerda se clavara mucho más, en sus adoloridas y enrojecidas, muñecas.

Con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de terror, lo sintió acercase lentamente con el arma blanca empuñada hacia ella.

Aquel ser trasmitía una resolución mortífera y parecía no tener intención de detenerse y perdonarle la vida. Sin embargo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y en absoluto silencio, percibió como la contempló un interminable rato, antes de romper en una risa ronca y escalofriante.

Al parecer, verla como un animal asustado al que habían capturado le divertía.

Su regocijo fue doble cuando percibió la visión casi inundada en lágrimas de la chica, que como una auténtica valiente y sensacional certeza, le enfrentó la mirada sin dificultad y apenas sin pestañear.

Solo logró que una carcajada horrenda irrumpiera de su garganta por tal actitud desafiante, a pesar de que debía saber de sobra, que sus minutos estaban contados.

- Pequeña arrogante –la censuro dejando caer la punta del puñal sobre el canalillo de la joven, donde distraídamente empezó a juguetear con la tela que escondía sus pechos-. ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo?

Incapaz de soportarlo más, la muchacha ladeo el rostro para no tener que seguir encarando a su verdugo y que este pospusiera, lo que a esas alturas, era un hecho indiscutible. Su ejecución.

Las algo más de dos décadas que había vivido hasta entonces, en ese preciso instante resultaban insuficientes y efímeras. Moriría cuando le quedaban demasiadas cosas por descubrir y que, evidentemente, ya jamás conocería.

Irónicamente, aquello que la había hecho aflorar una bondadosa y sincera empatía hasta por el más repudiado de los seres humanos, pero también por lo que había tenido que madurar demasiado rápido y por lo que su corazón se había transformado en un devoto eremita, le permitía en esa ocasión cierto consuelo. Tal y como sucediera durante prácticamente toda su vida, moriría arropada por la umbría. Por una noche perenne inacabable.

- No, zorrita –dijo, obligándola a voltear de nuevo la cabeza hacia él, sin muchos miramientos-. Quiero que mis invitados vean tú expresión de dolor mientras mueres. Mientras hago contigo lo que me plazca.

"_¡No!"_ Gritó la víctima aunque de su boca enmudecida por un asfixiante pañuelo, solo brotó un quejido que podía despedazar el alma de cualquiera… De todos menos de ese asesino y de su público, esa madrugada, que al parecer, habrían pagado su entrada para el circo de los horrores. Su atracción preferida, sin duda.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraban dos altos individuos que lo superaban en tamaño, por increíble e imposible, que pareciera.

Uno de ellos se mantenía absolutamente relajado e incluso, en la comisura de sus labios llegaba a distinguirse de vez en cuando, algún amago de sonrisa y/o de entretenido pasatiempo. El otro en cambio, denotaba por todos y cada uno de sus rígidos músculos, una furia infernal que amenazaba con colisionar e iniciar la puesta en marcha, de un apocalipsis, que de su mano no conocería clemencia ni el alma más inocente.

Sin duda, sí algo le quedaba claro a la joven era que, de los allí presentes, esa figura enlutada por la penumbra, no del ambiente, sino de la percepción deteriorada por la tragedia de un fatídico trance inevitable, seguramente sería la criatura más incontrolable y menos moderada, de los tres sujetos que la mantenían prisionera, en esa recámara, contra su voluntad.

Tal vez, debería comenzar agradecer que el que estuviera a su lado, no fuera ninguno de esos dos individuos. Porque sí uno rezumaba un espíritu casi kamikaze, el otro exudaba la peor de las amenazas: Peligroso, fatídico y letal.

Mirase por donde lo mirara, la estampa se manifestaba poco halagüeña.

Por eso, con renovado ímpetu, intentó patear frenética al que tenía a su alcance. Arañando la última oportunidad de libertad posible.

- ¡Maldita seas! –estalló el miserable, acompañado además, por una ristra de improperios y por una bofetada que impactó en medio de una mejilla demasiado pálida. Lo que sirvió para que una marca roja se grabara en ella.

- ¡No! –gruñó colérico una profunda voz desde el rincón opuesto del cuarto.

- Todo a su debido tiempo –le advirtió en tono categórico su compañero, "_el apacible_", refrenándolo, en su sitio, con la sencilla acción de poner una mano sobre su hombro cuando este hizo ademán de lanzarse como un perro rabioso, contra el maldito que había golpeado a la chica.

No es que le ofreciera deferencia y obedeciera ese edicto, simplemente es que de manera incomprensible, su cuerpo quedó: Paralizado y mudo. Pero no ciego ni sordo. Un verdadero calvario, para alguien impetuosamente vehemente, que sin dudarlo, trató de cercenar, mentalmente, los extremos de los grilletes invisibles que lo habían apresado.

Una utopía irrealizable, que el malévolo titiritero que manejaba en ese momento, los hilos de sus movimientos, sabía. La mirada pétrea e implacable, con que le obsequió y su ya, típica, mueca de cínico regodeo, fueron suficientes para trasmitirle, que no tenía nada que hacer, por mucho que peleara.

El que lo mangonearan a su antojo y lo que contempló a continuación, solo añadió más sal a una herida abierta, que empezaba a germinar un arraigo rencor.

Cómo una ánima purgando sus errores,pudo ver y oír, como harto del ataque de aquella mocosa, el cabrón la agarró cruelmente por el cabello, para hacerla erguir levemente la cabeza del colchón e inmovilizarla. Y de forma demencial, comenzó a declamar todo un recital de observaciones.

- ¡Tiene agallas la muy golfa! Y con esa carita de niña buena y ese cuerpo perfecto para follar, me lo está poniendo condenadamente complicado.

Tiró de nuevo del pelo de su víctima y esa vez, su regocijo aumentó cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y como caía por su rostro, la prueba ineludible de un llanto que ya la sobrepasaba y no podía esconder, como hasta entonces.

Una sonrisa de sádico esparcimiento se dibujo en el semblante de aquel criminal, cuando deslizó por la barbilla la hoja del cuchillo y fue bajando pausadamente por la garganta hasta llegar, al monte de unos senos, jugosamente generosos.

- Sí logra sobrevivir podríamos divertirnos después con ella, ¿verdad **Altax**? –preguntó en término de realeza, al único que parecía en aquel sitio, estar cómodamente sentado en un sofá viendo una comedia un domingo por la tarde-. Tú y yo –especificó dejando claro, su deseo de mantener fuera al tercero en discordia. El cual, que mantuviera toda su dentadura intacta al igual que sus tendones, era todo un misterio, viendo la furia con la que apretaba los dientes y los puños.

El aludido mostró una sonrisaponzoñosa y aventuró con mordacidad:

- Puedo asegurarte que alguien no se divertirá esta noche, Oyaz… Y no seré yo.

Sin deshacerse de esa mueca permanentemente de solaz asueto, pero que en realidad, carecía de humor, miró de reojo al hombre que, una vez echada abajo la cerradura de la celda que lo bloqueaba, mutilaría y despellejaría con sus propias manos, a Oyaz. Y factiblemente también lo intentaría con él.

Ese propósito, quizás, era lo que lo mantenía pegado a la realidad del sano juicio. La perspectiva de asesinarlos a modo de resarcimiento, se antojaba muy suculenta.

- Y ahora… –prosiguió el que parecía estar al mando, regresando toda su atención a la muchacha que yacía en la cama-. Me gustaría probarla.

Un rugido gutural sonó a su espalda cuando despreocupadamente, caminó en dirección al que debía ser su lacayo y lameculos, número uno.

Con un movimiento rápido, el susodicho atajo la orden y rasgó la fina tela del camisón, que llevaba puesto la chica.

- Mira lo que tenemos por aquí, **Altax**-Los ojos del hombre la recorrían con total impudicia.

La abertura hecha, le permitió apartar por ambos extremos la prenda rota y dejar entrever, parte de unos pechos desnudos bajo la ropa.

- Esta niñita nos la pone muy dura ¿Verdad cariño? –inquiero Ayoz dirigiéndose ahora a ella, mientras con un roce de la afilada daga, le hacia un corte en el pezón. Unas gotas de sangre manaron de la herida, logrando que el hombre se relamiera imaginándose como sería paladear su sabor-. Me cuesta mucho renunciar a follármela justo en este preciso instante, pero el sacrificio requiere a una zorra virginal.

- Tranquilo **Inhore**. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es encontrar a una virgen que no sea una mocosa adolescente, en este siglo? –exclamó extendiendo el brazo para que le entregara el arma.

Llevó la punta de la hoja, manchada en sangre, hacía la boca y dejó caer los parpados. Como sí necesitara constatar algo. Quizás, calificar que sí lo que probara era el más absoluto de los manjares o el más descompuesto de todos.

- Eres exquisita, **Ataman –**admitió a la chica esbozando una media sonrisa. Como sí se vanagloriara del artículo que hubiese adquirido en el mercado humano. Una apreciación, que lógicamente inquietaba-. De lo mejor que he saboreado en milenios.

Eso ayudó a que la muchacha, recobrando el vigor de una energía, que se les solía atribuir a aquellos que estaban a punto de partir, a los moribundos que los acechaba el **inframundo**, renovará un brío que en verdad, no era más que una alucinación. Pero esa alteración solo le proporcionó que su desnudez fuera algo más visible. Lo que ocasionó que los ojos de dos de sus captores relampaguearan famélicos.

El restante, que era la supremacía de esa pequeña reunión y el que decretaba lo que debía hacerse a cada momento, no exhibió ninguna reacción que desvelara sus pensamientos.

Apurando hasta el máximo, antes de que su superior demandara para él solito, primero, a la chica y hacer con ella, solo Dios sabe que cosas depravadas, el lacayo se inclinó para adelante y olfateó la garganta de la mujer como sí un plato de comida caliente se tratara.

- Cuando llegue mi turno, zorrita, haré lo posible por conservarte con vida mientras sacio mi sed. Te lo juro. Aunque tampoco le hago ascos a la necrofilia –dijo y explotó en una carcajada.

Era obvio que sus promesas no significaban nada. Y que le daba igual prometer el indulto de alguien que tenía ya el nombre y fecha de defunción, inscritos sobre su lápida, que perjurar alguna mentira por la vida de su madre –sí es que tenía-, en las peores de las circunstancias.

Sabía que no soportaría aquello por mucho más tiempo, por eso, llorosa y rezando, imploró para sus adentros, que su corazón muy pronto, dejara de latir.

- Es la hora –anunció el hombre, que irritantemente siempre aparentaba guardar las formas, dirigiéndose al individuo al que había obligado y postergado, a mero espectador. El cual le devolvió una mirada inyectada con el color de la muerte. El mismo color que prometía tortuosas, represalias.

Una leve sonrisa irrumpió en el rostro excepcionalmente perfecto del hombre, al adentrarse en la mente de su invitado esa noche y leer, su interminable y particular vendetta. Y sus ojos, que hasta ese momento habían sido atrayentes como dos diamantes negros, en una breve fracción de segundos, brillaron como dos trozos de hielo en un inaudito azul, en pleno ocaso.

Lo que harían o dejaban de hacer, esos enfermos mentales recién fugados del psiquiátrico, pensó la muchacha que le traía sin cuidado, cuando oyó esas tres simples palabras: _Es la hora._

Al parecer, todavía en las _altas esferas_ tenían compasión y piedad, de ella. Con un poco de suerte todo acabaría en minutos, quizás hasta segundos.

Sin más preámbulos, el perro fiel se incorporó de la cama para dejar libertad de espacio a su líder y con una desfigurada risa repulsiva, pidió:

**- Altax**, no me haga esperar mucho por esta monada.

El coraje que parecía estúpidamente poseer, para dirigirse a su supremo, como sí de un amigo y/o camarada, se tratase, se desvaneció ante los ojos penetrantes e impávidos, del hombre, que osado y despreocupadamente, dio la espalda a un sirviente, que vendería a carne de su carne, por no privarse de lo que consideraba los grandes placeres de este mundo: Matar, la sangre fresca y el sexo.

- Recuerda esto cuando te libere –dijo dirigiéndose al segundo de sus presos esa noche.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –explotó el otro a sus espaldas, furioso por lo que acababa de escuchar-. ¡¿Liberar?! ¡Debe morir! ¡Yo mismo me ocuparé de eso!

Ignorándolo y en la misma posición temeraria, teniendo en su retaguardia a un asesino que le podía arrebatar la vida con un simple movimiento, continuó:

- Sí no lo haces tú, será otro. Y puedo ver perfectamente que esa otra posibilidad, no te complace. Así que la muchacha es tuya.

- ¡**Altax**! –volvió a vociferar, una voz, que ya le fastidiaba en exceso y que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ni un segundo más.

Inopinadamente, el aludido en una acción tan instantánea como imprevista, giró sobre sus talones y apuñaló la garganta del quejica, con un único y preciso tajo. La incisión fue limpia y exacta… Mortal.

Con la templanza y la sangre fría de un asesino, acostumbrado a ver pasar la muerte todos los días, ante sus ojos y de sus manos, el homicida retomó la conversación que había interrumpido, dejando tras él, a un moribundo, que caía de rodillas al suelo con las manos oprimidas contra la herida, tratando con agonizante desesperación, respirar y parar la hemorragia.

- Y por cierto. Ahórrate tú furia, porque no puedes matarme –aconsejó advirtiendo el fuego de su mirada. Era como visualizar un volcán en plena erupción-. Perderías un tiempo precioso.

Pero su interlocutor observaba por encima de su hombro y no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

El minúsculo alboroto de lo acontecido en el dormitorio, despertó a la muchacha que en los últimos minutos se había abandonado, como sí algo o alguien, la hubiera inducido, al más esperanzador de los sopores, y como un motor puesto en marcha de nuevo, tras ser olvidado durante días en el arcén de una carretera solitaria, reanudó su fanática e ineficaz, reyerta personal, con las cuerdas que la retenían. Segura de que correría la misma suerte que el cadáver que, a esas alturas, debía adornar la alfombra.

Morir de la forma que fuera y poner final a su fatalidad, ya no le parecía tan atrayente como antes.

Pero ese arranque solo trajo de vuelta el suplicio de un cuerpo agarrotado y de un dolor, que se materializaba sin inmisericordia, hasta martirizar la última de sus células. Y solo pudo sacudirse horriblemente afligida por un padecimiento agónico.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –se limitó a comentar finalmente, antes de romper el aflictivo sortilegio que lo había mantenido incrustado sobre el piso sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Una vez liberado y con todo un repertorio de blasfemias, se lanzó a ayudar a la mujer, pero no sin antes jurarle a la maliciosa entidad de exasperante insidiosa actitud, los planes que reservaba para él.

- Tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas, pero no ahora. Pero cuando lo haga, quebraré todas y cada una de tus _divinas_ extremidades… Una a una.

Atravesó el insignificante espacio que lo mantenía alejado de la chica, en dos grandes zancadas y súbitamente, se le echó arriba pero asegurándose de no dejar caer su peso sobre una silueta, extremadamente pequeña comparada con la suya.

- ¡Quédate quieta! –la amonestó intentando desatarla y frenar, sus inagotables convulsiones como mediamente podía y no infligir más sufrimiento a los diferentes cardenales y heridas, que se exhibían en sus miembros como consecuencia de su lucha para huir.

- ¡N… no! –gritó entre toseos cuando le quitó la mordaza-. ¡Dejadme… en paz!

Recibió unas cuantas e indoloras patadas, propinadas por alguien histérico, que veía desvanecerse vertiginosamente y a una velocidad aterradora, sus escasas esperanzas de salir intacta de esa habitación.

- ¡Ya basta! Terminarás lastimándote de nuevo. -las manos de él atraparon sus caderas, tratando de calmar el temblor incontrolable que la invadía-. No más, preciosa.

Debilitada y petrificada por el remolino emocio nal que ese hombre ejercía en ella, obedeciéndolo dejó sus miembros inertes reposar sobre la cama para no seguir atacándolo.

Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en el colchón, mientras temblaba como respuesta a un llanto silencioso.

Esa era su única evidencia de actividad después de cansarse de golpearlo como a un saco de boxeo.

- Shhh… te llevaré a casa pequeña, en cuanto estés mejor… -La consoló, secando sus lágrimas con sus largos y firmes dedos.

Ese tierno gesto junto con el sonido suave de su voz ronca, fue como un bálsamo reparador, después de pasar una experiencia tan caótica.

- Por favor… Te lo suplico. –Lo abrazó como si fuera el último bote salvavidas en medio de una tragedia en el mar y ella quisiera vivir, aferrándose a la única posibilidad- . Sácame de aquí.

- Eso haré, ¿de acuerdo? –Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una fe ciega que probablemente, pronto, muy pronto, le azotaría con la inclemencia de un látigo lleno de lacerantes púas-. Te lo prometo –concluyó negándose a pensar en lo que les depararía aún por delante, esa madrugada.

La cuestión primordial en ese instante debía ser cómo salir de allí.

Mascullando entre dientes algunos improperios, alzó la mirada sin irrumpir el abrazo con el que lo envolvía, deliciosamente la joven y que a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se hallaban, tenía aún así, la capacidad de excitarlo igual o más, que sí se encontraran en la más erótica de las escenas posibles, y buscó por la estancias con minuciosidad alguna vía de escape y preguntándose, con cuántos hijos de puta tendría que pelear, al otro lado, una vez, abandonada la habitación.

Su búsqueda resultó infructuosa o más bien innecesaria.

El dormitorio que tenía ahora ante él nada tenía ver con el que hacia escasos momentos, llenaba su visión. Principalmente porque este desprendía vida. Humanidad. Y por otro lado, entre sus artículos de decoración, no se exponía un fiambre.

No había ni rastro del tal Oyaz.

Este era acogedor, pulcro, sin ostentaciones pero de buen gusto. Sus tonos pasteles hacían una armoniosa combinación junto con sus muebles de madera clara, para dar un aire de frescura e luminosidad. Un codiciado refugio en un clima siempre caluroso que servía para resguardarse, pero también, era el escenario idílico para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación… Y para hacer el amor.

Durante unos brevísimos instantes, solo fue consciente, ante esa última reflexión, del cálido y sensual, cuerpo que tenía debajo del suyo, pero la presencia que se erguía enorme junto al ventanal mirando al exterior, de espaldas a ellos, resultaba sumamente eléctrica como para pasar desapercibida.

Tal vez, había captado su riguroso escrutinio porque sin apartar la vista de lo que fuera que estuviese contemplando fuera y tan quieto como una estatua mientras la brisa tenue hacia danzar las cortinas a su lado, abstraídamente murmuró:

- Bienaventurados aquellos que pueden olvidar, porque solo ellos, conocerán la dicha imperecedera.

- ¿Jugamos a las malditas adivinanzas? –exclamó irradiando oleadas de hostilidad mientras miraba a la chica, sopesando sí ahora que parecía estar sumida en una ligera narcosis, podría levantarse sin perturbarla y partirle la cara a ese malnacido.

La animosidad se palpaba en el ambiente.

- Tienes hasta la aurora –añadió sin inmutarse, rechazando caer en provocaciones. La calma espantosa de su voz era mucho más sobrecogedora que sí se pusiera a rebanar cuellos, allí mismo.

Ladeando la cabeza para dominar a la bestia que le carcomía las entrañas exigiendo matanza, musitó unas palabras casi imperceptibles con una expresión grave en el semblante.

- Maldito sádico con complejo de filósofo… -se interrumpió cuando al mirar de nuevo hacia el ventanal, comprobó que no había absolutamente nadie.

Rastreo acuciadamente cada rincón de la habitación y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ni rastro de aquel extraño sujeto. Era como sí una de las ráfagas de aire cálido que se colaban entre el vidrio para acariciar la recamara, lo hubiese evaporado o súbitamente, arrastrado con ella de vuelta a la embrujadora noche a la que pertenecía.

Tensó, percibió como con un inocente movimiento, la chica quiso cambiar de postura y de manera inconsciente, se restregó contra él. Haciendo que su virilidad clamara satisfacción inmediata, entre sus muslos.

La deseaba y no podía negarlo. Y esa realidad precisamente, es la que haría, que la muchacha viera lo ocurrido esa noche, anteriormente, como todo un paraíso comparado con lo que pudiese suceder entre ellos, estando solos…

Haciendo un esfuerzo y no muy convencido, se incorporó de la cama para no acelerar los acontecimientos, por culpa de su endeble autocontrol.

Apretó los puños mientras observaba a la semidesnuda jovencita que adormilaba entre las sábanas.

El esfuerzo de resistirse le estaba costando toda su entereza. Pero sabía que debía tragarse su libido y permitir, que la muchacha descansara y se recuperada, al menos, un poco, sí quería que… resistiera.

Cerró los ojos y el rictus de sus labios se torno rígido, al darse cuenta de la magnitud y gravedad de la situación.

A veces, la vida, el destino e inclusive, la pura y dura supervivencia, llega a crear las más enrevesadas alianzas. Y otras, los que proclaman como salvadores, no son más que la pretenciosa invención de muchos idealistas soñadores, que para poder subsistir en un mundo cadavérico de emociones y famélico de poder, necesitan agarrarse a la esperanza de que todavía, no todo está perdido.

**Glosario**

**Altax** – Alteza, majestad

**Ataman** – Cielo en Guanche

**Inhore** – Ciervo guerrero

Escrito por:** S.M. Afonso**


	2. Capítulo 01 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 01**

Atardecía, y en aquel nirvana y escondido paraíso del atlántico, se extendían alegres carcajadas rodeadas de una festividad tradicional, que traía de regreso, a la actualidad, en plena era moderna, las costumbres más arcaicas de los aborígenes que, antiguamente gobernaban y fueron soberanos del pequeño archipiélago de islas.

Unos ladridos se entremezclaron con el jolgorio y como impulsados por un viento huracanado, parecían ir solo y directamente, hacía el objetivo que más ambicionaba demoler. En este caso… él.

Acomodándose en actitud flemática en el banco en el que llevaba sentado los últimos minutos, Jev dejó caer el peso de su espalda contra el respaldar y entreabrió un poco, sus musculadas y largas piernas, ligeramente estiradas hacia delante.

Su inmodestia resultaba tan insuperable como su ego.

Una bestia grande, jadeante, rabiosa, con un cuidadísimo pelo negro y con muy malas pulgas, se plantó frente a él y cada uno de sus fanfarrones gruñidos, prometía hacerle añicos.

El chucho, por lo visto, era más celoso que un ex marido en pleno ataque de cuernos.

Sin abandonar la postura y apoyando un brazo por encima del respaldar, saludó con imitada exhortación al animal.

- Guancho… Guanchi…

- Es Guanche -lo corrigió una suave voz femenina acercándose.

Jev ladeo la cabeza y en su campo de visión apareció Nora. Una joven, con una encandilada dulce belleza que, por lo puro de sus rasgos y su altura, de no más de uno y sesenta y dos o y cinco, haría sentir a muchos, como unos delincuentes energúmenos, por el simple hecho de desearla sexualmente. Pero claro, la cosa cambiaba cuando la mirada descendía y sus generosas y bien definidas curvas, hacían acto de presencia. No era ninguna niña, por mucho que su rostro embaucara la realidad y sus veintitrés años de edad, sino toda una mujer… Y más que nunca.

- Bueno, pues como se llame. -Abandonando su haraganería, permitió que la recién llegada se sentara a su lado. El bicho lanudo se recostó a los pies de su dueña ofreciéndole a Jev, un más que detallado primer plano, de su dentadura afilada-. Se está ganando todas las papeletas para visitar al Doctor Castro. Es un veterinario que sin duda, este bicho adorará –alegó maliciosamente con pulla, imaginándose la situación.

- Mmm… ¿Doctor Castro? ¿Para qué? Ya lo llevo yo a su clínica habitual.

- Sí, pero estoy convencido que este le quitará de un… _tajo_, las malas pulgas que tiene.

Ante la explícita indirecta, Nora con fingida desaprobación se incorporó para ponerse a continuación, en cuclillas, junto a su fiel y… recelosa, mascota.

- ¡Eh! Harás que mi pequeño tenga pesadillas durante días.

- ¿Pequeño? –Ese animal debía superar los 45 kilos.

Y como la más abnegada de las madres, empezó a llenar de mimos y carantoñas al perro que, inconcebiblemente creyó captar en su hocico, una sonrisilla lobuna cargada de burla por robarle en ese instante, las amorosas atenciones de Nora.

"_¡Será cabrón el gusano__ peludo_!" Moduló Jev con los labios, fulminando al chucho con los ojos y pasándose el dedo índice de un extremo al otro de la garganta, en secreta advertencia.

- Claro que sí -terció la joven buscando la mirada de Jev que al percibirla de improvisto, disimuló su gesto amenazador, por un inocente picor en el cuello. Controlando no estallar en una risotada, Nora dirigió de vuelta, toda su deferencia al animal-. ¿Verdad cariño?

Quizás su ilimitada visión habría hecho que tuviera los restantes sentidos, extraordinariamente desarrollados. Era asombrosamente perspicaz.

Pero el animado y esparcido alborozo, quedó relegado aún cargante confinamiento, en el momento que a Nora, se le corrió levemente la manga de la rebeca que llevaba puesta, por encima de un traje hippie hasta los tobillos, y lució una larga cicatriz blanca en la parte del antebrazo.

Guanche gimoteó bajando las orejas mientras ella, rápidamente volvía a ocultarla bajo la prenda.

- Shhh… tranquilo, todo está bien –dijo procurando apaciguar al animal.

Pero fue Jev quién sin titubear y de forma inesperada e incluso brusca, la hizo levantarse para sentarla de nuevo a su lado, donde con el ceño fruncido agarró su brazo y lo desabrigó para examinar la herida.

- ¿Cómo te la hiciste? –la urgió deslizando uno de sus dedos pulgares por todo lo que abarcaba la marca.

- Yo… no lo recuerdo –explicó retirándose de su toque y apurándose, ataparla nuevamente bajo la tela-. Soy casi invidente Jev, puede que me cortara con algo y no reparar o no le diera importancia, a la incisión en su momento.

- Tal vez.

Jev masculló entre dientes algunos insultos, decidió que lo mejor sería no inquietarla, atosigándola con un rosario de preguntas.

Mientras, Nora se negó a mirarlo, pero el estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo reveló, como el mejor de los pregoneros, el nerviosismo que la vapuleaba, sobre todo cuando finalmente se atrevió hacer la pregunta que no podía eludir, por mucho que lo hubiese intentado.

- Han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que estuviste por aquí. Creí… pensé…-Cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y bajó la mirada.- que ya no volverías.

Jev era particularmente contenido a la hora de exteriorizar sus emociones, pero esa preocupación de Nora, por sí no lo volvía a ver, fue como si de pronto, cayera sobre sus hombros una losa tras otra, con los nombres de los que una vez, habían sido sus víctimas.

Un peso que para alguien que disfrutaba haciendo el mal y que no ofrendaba ningún tipo de compasión y misericordia, resultaba una nimiedad e incluso, hasta gratificante. Pero siempre existían las inesperadas excepciones. Y la suya precisamente, no llevaba inscrito el nombre de una batalla. Ni siquiera la de una lucha en igualdad de condiciones.

No. La suya por el contrario, había sido de una vil calaña, y aún así, no podía evitar sentir una amarga pero satisfactoria, sensación.

Impertérrito, estudió unos instantes en silencio a la muchacha: su piel nívea, sus enormes ojos grises, su esquiva y libidinosa boca, como su cabello de color castaño oscuro y de reflejos cobrizos, caía incitante por uno de sus turgentes senos, gracias a la coleta que se había hecho en lateral izquierdo de su cabeza…

"Dios, esos pechos".

Sí le dijeran ahora mismo, que para poder estar enterrado dentro de ella y follársela en repetidas ocasiones, tuviera que vérselas él solo, completamente desnudo, ante todo un ejército armado hasta los dientes, iría de cabeza al violento enfrentamiento sin pensárselo dos veces.

Apartó la mirada al sentir una leve incomodidad en su miembro. No era cuestión que las madres que pudiesen cruzarse ante él, al pasar por allí, empezaran a gritarle mientras cubrían la visión de sus hijos: degenerado. Y eso seguramente, sería lo más suave que le dedicarían.

- ¿Y te hubiese resultado insoportable? –inquirió retomando hilo de la conversación.

- Es cierto que, salvo que te llamas Jev y sientes predilección, y yo diría que hasta cierta obcecación por el color negro, apenas sé nada de ti, pero me siento… cómoda... a tú lado.

Se sentía como una tonta, consciente de que él estaba analizando cada una de sus desacostumbradas confesiones de dependencia. De dependencia hacía él. A esas insuficientes horas que pasaban durante el mes en cercanía, pero sin traspasar nunca ciertos límites.

- Nunca me juzgas ni tampoco me repites lo que todos esperan de mí. –Suspirando aliviada murmuró de manera apenas perceptible-: Ni siquiera tengo que fingir.

Intempestivamente, Jev atrapó con dedos decididos y hasta crueles, la delicada barbilla femenina y la apremió a que no rehusara a desechar su mirada. Y en tono perentorio le advirtió:

- No soy mejor que todos esos miserables que lo único que les ocurre, es que no soportan estar muy por debajo de ti.

Sin embargo, Nora pensó en lo equivocado de su discurso. Él tenía el poder de lograr que ella postergara durante un día a la semana, los desapacibles estigmas que llevaba soportando con frecuencia toda su vida. Por lo tanto, se negaba a posicionarlo con el resto.

- No –lo corrigió cerrando con fuerza los ojos-. Nadie es perfecto, y el que lo asegure, miente. Yo jamás podría juzgarte…

Liberándola de su mano, soltó una carcajada como sí pensara en algún chiste privado.

- ¿En serio? ¿No me condenarías? –Su voz era fría e impersonal-.. Sí conocieras tan solo uno de mis _inocentes_ pecados… –enfatizó con desaprobación- el último de todos ellos, no estarías aquí.

- Jev, ¿qué sucede?

Quiso no meditar en cuanto le dolía que tras un año de conocerse, él siguiera cerrando bajo llave hasta el más mínimo de los detalles que lo concernían.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo mirándola fijamente, como sí no entendiera el por qué, de la pregunta.

- No sé… desde que he llegado no he dejado de percibir como me examinas. Como si yo fuera un espejo empañado que te afanas en otear a consciencia para reparar que esconde tras el vidrio. Yo puedo responder a tú pregunta y ahorrarte una visita urgente, como continúes a este paso, con mi oftalmólogo.

Durante un momentáneo instante, las facciones gélidas y marcadas del hombre la hicieron detenerse.

Suspirando, decidió, que no podría soportar un ominoso silencio entre ellos, por muy mínimo que fuera. Así que reanudó la conversación, dispuesta a que él se abriera a ella honestamente. Algo que indudablemente se antojaba tarea complicada. Y lo sabía.

- ¿Sabes, Jev?...

Como solía ocurrir en incontables ocasiones, la hechicera mirada de la joven se clavó en él. Pese a su casi nula visión, su visibilidad jamás aparentaba desorientación, todo lo contrario. Observaba con un entusiasmado fulgor, repleto de curiosidad por la vida que trascurría, sin pausa, a su alrededor y que ella, apenas podía ver.

Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, se extendieron hacia delante hasta atrapar el rostro de Jev entre ellas, antes de proseguir:

- Hay millones de personas ciegas por el mundo, y sus ojos estás perfectamente sanos. –Jev quiso poder gemir de placer cuando notó, sintió de verdad, gracias al pacto que había hecho con el más maldito de todos los seres, como esos dedos femeninos se deslizaban por sus mejillas y mandíbula, inspeccionando cada detalle. Era el método que aplicaba ocasionalmente rara vez, para leer su presumible reacción, sí su aguzada y envidiable, percepción instantánea, fallaba-. Y la oscuridad que prevalece dentro de ellas, es desmesuradamente mayor que la nebulosidad de mis ojos inservibles…

- Pero excesivamente sinceros y honestos. Su trasparencia siempre te delatará -recalcó él, con reverencia pero sin poder soslayar con censura ese hecho.

Aquello no podía ser nada bueno en un mundo despiadado que no dudaría en pisotear a lo que consideraría discordante e inusual.

Decidió regalarse unos instantes más, deleitándose con el toque inofensivo y casi hasta candoroso, de la muchacha. A fin de cuentas, no había nada de morboso en su acción, solamente, se atareaba en descifrar perspicazmente cual era su estado de ánimo en ese momento y, por otro lado…

¡Era Nora! Esa chiquilla pisaría un caracol accidentalmente y trataría de reanimarlo, sí pudiera.

- Eso es hermoso… creo. –La radiante sonrisa que le dedicó, revocaría al sol, muerto de celos, a sufrir un arranque de rabiosa pataleta-. Pero no se quiera escapar por la tangente, señor… -lo regañó divertida antes de añadir con seriedad y total seguridad-: Puedes confiar en mí.

- Pero tú jamás deberías confiar en mí.

- Explícame, por qué no.

Pero no lo hizo.

Con sus sentidos completamente despiertos y en alerta, con el rabillo del ojo llevaba rato estudiando los cambios eminentes que sobrecargaban la atmósfera que los rodeaba, en un principio hospitalariamente acogedora, y en esos momentos tan adversa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Jev?

En cuanto la sensación inicial de sorpresa se desvaneció, Urian ayudó a la preocupada muchacha a incorporarse y la instó a tomar su mano.

- Ven conmigo y en ningún momento te separes de mí -la conminó él.

A Nora no le costó demasiado obedecer, pues temía no solo por la seguridad de ella y Guanche, sino también por la de su amigo.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?...

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Al menos no ahora… Quizás más tarde.

Algo iba mal. Realmente muy mal. Y por eso, no quería perderla de vista de ninguna de las maneras mientras estuviera sola, con la única protección de un perro lanudo con un grave achaque de envidia que…

En una nada discreta retirada, el animal se batió en una desenfrenada retirada, aullando como el más digno de los acoquinados cobardes.

¡Maldito cagueta! Debería haber sido una gallinaza, masculló Jev por lo bajo mientras intentaba obstaculizar con sus sólidos brazos a Nora, que sin pensárselo dos veces, salía corriendo desconsolada tras su mascota.

- ¡Guanche, no! ¡Regresa!

- ¡Olvídalo! –replicó él, con un tono que fluctuaba entre la impaciencia y la reprensión.

- ¡No! ¡Nunca! -le recriminó apasionadamente-. Sí se pierde estará desprotegido.

- No lo creo.

No sabía qué hacer para detenerla sin emplear la fuerza, y la impotencia era una sensación que aborrecía. Su mente se empeñaba en buscar algo para mitigar su dolor, pero ¿cómo podía? Él solo sabía infligir dolor, no erradicarlo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla. Y ella permaneció como una delicada porcelana, en actitud hierática mientras él la envolvía. Había dado resultado.

- Jev, ¿no lo entiendes? –dijo enterrando el rostro en su amplio pecho, suplicándole comprensión-. Lo rescaté de la calle hace un año. Estaba asustado, hambriento, sucio y odiaba a las personas.

- ¿Odiaba? No creo que Guanchi…

- Guanche –le recordó con un hilillo de voz, haciendo lo posible por no llorar.

- Como se llame –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y observando lo pequeña que se veía Nora a su lado-. No creo que ningún psiquiatra le diera al chucho el alta médica.

Aunque compungida aún por la fuga del achantado animal, puso distinguir la ligera risa que escapó de sus labios cuando oyó su sarcástico comentario.

- Sabía que sonreirías –admitió apretándola más contra él mientras descendía las manos hasta sus caderas para evitar que ella se arrimara a esa parte de su cuerpo que la reclamaba con una posesividad de violenta urgencia. Era tan intenso y exquisito, pero también todo un sufrimiento de auto control, tenerla así, tan peligrosamente pegada a él.

- No, no lo hago –dijo ella teatrera para agradecerle, que en un momento como ese, lograra hacerla sonreír.

Esforzándose por ahogar el puño que le atenazaba el pecho, le pidió:

- ¿Me… me ayudarás a encontrarlo?

Rompiendo el abrazo, pero totalmente a su alcance y sin quitarle del todo las manos de encima, Jev recorrió con la punta de los dedos la línea de la garganta femenina, al tiempo que prometía como un autómata, lo que se esperaría que debía responder.

- Lo buscaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Pero aún así, la retuvo donde estaba, un minuto más. Negándose a prohibirse un placer como aquel.

La piel sedosa que latía con nerviosismo bajo sus caricias, era enloquecedoramente tentadora como para eludirla. Pero súbitamente, fue consciente de que, todas las sensaciones que había conseguido clausurar tras siglos de soledad, lo asaltaban de nuevo. Algo que injustamente lo enfurecía con ella. Por eso sentenció su maldita debilidad sexual y terminó con aquel despliegue de afectuosas atenciones, separándose de la chica.

Era sexo. Tenía que ser solo y únicamente, el deseo famélico por poseerla lo que lo hacía ser blando con ella, se repitió mentalmente. Y la muchacha no tenía la culpa de hacerlo revivir del estado de hibernación incesante en el cual, subsistía.

Confundida por la muestra de cariño primero y por la álgida actitud de Jev a continuación, Nora solo pudo pronunciar una palabra, porque cerró rápidamente la boca al notar el posible tartamudeo.

- Sí.

Y soltando el aliento muy despacio, accedió a que él la guiara, unida a su mano, de nuevo.

Apenas habían dejado atrás a la multitud que se agolpaba frenética de aquí para allá, en una interminable velada de ocio nocturno, cuando inesperadamente, ambos percibieron la cercanía de una presencia que con el notable poder que despedía, sería capaz de postrar de rodillas, ante él, a todas y cada una de las criaturas existentes. La fragancia de suprema autoridad y dominio, serían suficientes para emborrachar de adicción hasta al más sobrio.

Dejándole la piel erizada y guiándose hacia donde apuntaba la atención de Jev, Nora ladeó la cabeza, para adivinar entre las sombras, a un intruso que debía medir más de dos metros y que con una melena larga, iba ataviado completamente de negro.

La joven palideció al comprender que estaban solos ante un individuo que rezumaba un aura de exabrupta violencia.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo –comenzó diciendo Jev con ánimo lúgubre, mientras interponía su alta y amenazante figura, ante la joven y el otro hombre-. Marilyn Manson ya ha comido –aseguró con sorna y alborozo finalmente al notar como Nora se arrimaba a su cuerpo y aprisionaba con vigor, su mano.

El aparecido, contempló con los ojos entornados la acción y la actitud incondicional que la muchacha parecía sentir por el hombre al que aferraba con devota convicción.

Aquello le divirtió.

- No tiene miedo de mí Frank Farmer –señaló, comparando a Jev con Kevin Costner en su papel de "El guardaespaldas" junto a Whitney Houston, en el cine-, simplemente percibe _correctamente_, mis enormes ganas de patear tú trasero y te está… protegiendo -reconoció, con ese extraño acento del cual hacía gala en ocasiones ycon ese odioso matiz burlón en la voz**-.** ¿No es una ricura?

La expresión de Jev se agravó.

- ¿Jev? ¿Lo conoces? -La ira contenida que podía captar de Jev, era tan sobrecogedora como el nudo que ella tenía en el estómago.

De la misma manera, la rabia modulaba cada uno de sus pensamientos como una amenazadora apisonadora y la pregunta que salió de su boca, rebotó como una bala disparada desde ningún sitio directamente a su objetivo.

- Que te trae por aquí, Caelum.

Escrito por:** S.M. Afonso**


	3. Capítulo 02 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 02**

"_Era demasiado tarde para los remordimientos o las advertencias no escuchadas"._

Quedándose erguido con su sobrecogedora e intimidante presencia a los pies de la cama, el hombre la estudió en un silencio sepulcral y con aire incendiario.

Había clavado la vista con indisimulada lujuria, en los picos rosados que erizados y provocativos invitaban a degustarlos. Y cuando su lascivo escrutinio siguió más abajo y reparó en la braguita color marfil, él pareció fulminar con odio a la única prenda que poseía y que además, resguardaba su más secreta intimidad de su visión.

Sus largos dedos con los nudillos ligeramente blancos, descansaron a ambos costados apretados en dos puños.

Daba la sensación de vacilar o simplemente barajaba cual sería el procedimiento más bárbaro e inhumano, para infligirle un castigo que la acallara para siempre. Y ese simple pensamiento la hizo estremecerse con violencia.

La muchacha retrocedió a gatas, sin darle la espalda en ningún momento, hacía el cabecero de la cama hasta chocar con la traidora madera.

Los acontecimientos la habían tomado de forma sorpresiva y en lo que menos había pensado en ese preciso instante, era en lo expuesta que estaba su casi prácticamente desnudez, ante ese individuo.

Achicándose en un reducido espacio y tapándose rápidamente los pechos con los brazos, la joven observó al hombre como un animalillo asustado dispuesto a protegerse del ser despreciable que le había dado caza.

Tenía una belleza siniestra que quitaba el aliento, convirtiéndole en la reencarnación de un ángel oscuro. Desterrado a morar un mundo en el que jamás pasaría desapercibido.

Su pelo negro como la más oscuro de los cielos en plena madrugada, era corto pero lo suficientemente largo para despeinarlo. Su piel morena combinaba intensamente contra unos ojos igualmente negros que miraban con descarado gesto de crueldad y victoria.

- Que… que quieres de mí –masculló entre tartamudeos imaginándose la posible respuesta.

Acongojada abrazó sus piernas haciéndose un ovillo como sí eso pudiese protegerla estúpidamente de algún modo. Y él esbozó una trémula sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no lo adivinas? Protegerte, como te prometí.

Los ojos del asaltante se recrearon con una intensidad casi hipnótica en cada centímetro de la silueta femenina al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta negra.

Cuando él comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de los pantalones ella cerró los parpados, rehusándose a adivinar si quiera, lo que ese espécimen de masculinidad y virilidad, ocultaba debajo la ropa. Agradeció que nos pantalones no cayeran al suelo porque eso significaba que los conservaba y no se había desvestido por entero.

- No te me acerques…

La muchacha apenas podía absorber lo que le estaba di ciendo porque estaba devastada por la cruel realidad de lo que presumiblemente podría pasar entre ellos.

- Ojalá algún día pudieras entenderme, pero eso jamás sucederá ¿verdad? -añadió él con voz ronca lanzando un juramento al ver las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos

Las reacciones sucedieron demasiado deprisa para digerirlas de inmediato.

En un santiamén el descomunal cuerpo del hombre la aprisionó contra el colchón con su gigantesco tamaño.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que me toques!

- ¡Deja de afilar tus uñas de gata en mí! –la avisó tomando las pequeñas manos de la chica con una de las suyas y colocándoselas por encima de su cabeza. Evidenciando nuevamente ante él, la muy poca ropa que la cubría.

Cuando captó la tibieza de la piel que acaba de percibir bajo su peso, el asaltante aferró con fuerza las muñecas de la mujer y se separó lo justo, para contemplarla a consciencia y no perder detalle.

Percibió la arrebatadoramente dulce belleza de la muchacha asustadiza, que para su consternación y para satisfacción de él, respiraba alterada, lo que provocaba que sus deliciosos y redondeados senos, danzaran para su disfrute ante su mirada voraz. Algo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara intensamente por esa inspección tan descarada pero como no tenía forma como cubrirse, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada… Salvo enfrentar la desafortunada y desquiciante situación y encarar a su raptor.

- Por favor… no me hagas daño.

- Yo nunca te pegaría.

- Entonces, no me ates de nuevo y no permitas que ellos… -balbució conteniendo un so llozo mientras se estremecía con los recuerdos, e involuntariamente, fruto de la dantesca y tremebunda experiencia, manifestaba audiblemente su mayor anhelo en aquel momento-. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de no volverlos a tener cerca de mí…

Apenas lo hubo dicho, se arrepintió.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿En serio? –la atrajo contra él y eso la hizo ser consciente de su excitación.

Una sonrisaponzoñosa asomó en su boca mientras la observaba con mordacidad. Había palidecido al comprender hacia donde podían dirigirse sus verdaderos propósitos.

- No, no… no quise insinuar eso.

- Eso lo decidiré yo.

Apretándola contra él, estrelló sus labios ham brientos contra los de ella e intentó abrirse paso con la lengua, hacia el interior de una boca incitante que llevaba provocándole toda la noche y que por encima de todo, le urgía degustar sin más demoras. Sorprendida, la muchacha dejó escapar un sonido de conmoción mientras se negaba a entregarse al beso, pero al notar que el hombre no desistía en su abusiva acción, finalmente entreabrió la boca pero… para obsequiarlo con un bizarro mordisco que súbitamente lo hizo apartarse y palparse el labio inferior. El que había sido el objetivo de su ofensiva.

La encaró tan implacablemente como si estuviera librando una batalla.

- ¡Maldita seas! No compliques las cosas sí no quieres que te lastime -la tensión estaba creciendo sin que pudiera remediarlo y temía ser incapaz de conservar la calma.

- ¡Pues lo harás! –le espetó envalentonada y con el pulso tan agitado que parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Maldijo ser tan receptiva en cuanto a las emociones que la embargaban porque con aquello, al parecer, solo conseguía entretener como el más ovacionado de los espectáculos, la visión de ese canalla que la miró provocativamente con una satisfacción que no tenía intención de ocultar mientras observaba como su pequeña figura se agitaba debajo de sus duros músculos. Frotando involuntariamente las suaves cimas de sus pechos contra el torso desnudo de él.

- Sí te portas bien, todo será mucho más fácil para ti que sí te resistes –dijo él dejando caer la palma de su mano libre sobre uno de los senos-. De momento, lo único que vas consiguiendo con tú rebelde actitud es ponerme mucho más cachondo.

Examinando su reacción, enarcó una ceja cuando la vio apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos.

- Yo te probaré que tú terquedad no funcionará conmigo –refutó serio, antes de inclinar la cabeza y cerrar la boca alrededor de uno de los pezones y empezar a succionarlo.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido, atormen tada por el dolor punzante que explotó en esa zona que él estaba saboreando.

- ¡No! ¡márchate!

Sin éxito luchó contra él, pues era como asestar golpes contra un muro de cemento.

- ¡Tranquilízate! –alzó el rostro y su voz adquirió un tono acerado mientras que con su corpulencia la sentenciaba a un presidio impenetrable en donde no podía ni siquiera, asestar un golpe más con las piernas ni con cualquier otra parte de sus miembros. En donde aún permanecía vulnerable amarrada por las muñecas con tan solo una de sus enormes manazas-. Te comportas con demasiada mojigatería. Yo te enseñaré lo dócil que puedes llegar hacer entre mis sabanas.

Volvió a hundir la cara en el otro de los pechos y reparó inmediatamente en la herida enrojecida que adornaba la hinchada aureola.

Con una mueca impávida, estudió con unos ojos letales el corte que mancillaba la sedosa y exquisita piel del pezón y deslizó el pulgar por la infame marca. Más que una atención cariñosa parecía centrado, perdido en algún lugar de su mente, en maquinar toda una serie de posibles lentas muertes. Elaborando entre roce y roce de sus dedos, la lista de aquellos hijos de puta que lo último que verían antes de pasar a mejor vida, sería la mueca de diversión que él les dedicaría a modo de despedida.

- ¿Te duele?

- No –mintió ella con un hilillo de voz.

Despacio, de manera deliberada, retomó las caricias en el dañado seno pero en esta ocasión con la lengua. Trazando con su humedad una especie de antídoto que alivió por primera vez durante esa madrugada, el picor hiriente que no había podido desdeñar desde que despertó de su sopor en esa habitación.

Arqueando el cuello no pudo evitar jadear ante la improvisada sanación que ese sujeto le estaba aplicando a una cicatriz que la abrasaba como si estuviera infectada por la más incurable de las fiebres.

- Paciencia, cariño –la previno con los labios todavía pegados en esa cima turgente y erecta. Deliciosamente erecta que no dudó en mordisquear levemente.

- No sigas… -imploró aterrada por su endeble resistencia y dejando escapar un gimoteo pero más que de dolor, de verdadero sosiego.

Ignorándola, él empezó a dibujar con caricias los contornos de su cuerpo hasta que ella, gimiendo nuevamente, le suplicó que se detuviera.

- Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto… Yo…

Se mordió la lengua hasta casi hacerse sangre para no romper en un llanto, cuando él continuó manoseando gran parte de su cuerpo. Permaneció en silencio, tensa, esperando. Rogaba porque sus posesivas caricias no la despojaran de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta y encontrara en el secreto de su intimidad, una nueva distracción.

- Lo siento, pequeña. No tengo otra opción –le revelo antes de tomar su boca de forma brutal y posesiva, apenas unos fugaces segundos, ya que la muchacha se revolvió y dejó fuera de su alcance, sus labios.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te obliga? Sí no quieres hacer esto… - replicó sin mirarlo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se afanaba en ocultar.

Era obvio que no pensaba entrar en discusiones y que nada de lo que decía lo hacía arrepentirse.

Su boca descendió hasta el seno que había desatendido en los últimos minutos para saborearlo y en ese mismo instante, su mano fue en busca del centro húmedo, palpitante y más íntimo de su cuerpo y lo acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Y ella simplemente perdió la calma, dejando aflorar irremediablemente su estado de nerviosismo.

- Oh, Dios… no. Para…

- Shh… eres demasiado tentadora como para hacerme pensar en otra cosa que no sea en cuanto deseo estar dentro de ti en estos momentos –murmuró lamiendo golosamente el pecho que había estado mamando hacía escasamente unos segundos como un recién nacido, aprovechando que este no contaba con una herida que pudiese resultarle insoportable con un acto tan ávido de su boca, y mientras le separaba más los muslos.

- Te lo ruego… por favor, no abuses de mí -el llanto empezó a brotar desde lo más hondo de su alma.

- ¿Abusar? –deteniéndose, entornó los ojos y endureció aún más su tono-. Entonces dime cómo definirías esto.

Con crudeza, él deslizó la mano hasta llegar al triángulo del sexo de la chica y la coló dentro de la braguita abarcando con su palma toda aquella zona que reclamaba como solo suya.

- ¡No! ¡Nooo! -la muchacha se echó a llorar intentando desasirse de él.

Guiando un dedo entre la hendidura, con su hábil dedo formo círculos por el clítoris. Frotándolo y acariciándolo para demostrarle que ante sus caricias estaba perdida y que sí era inteligente, no lucharía más.

- Puedo tomarte y follarte cuando quiera - apostilló satíricamente-. Tú cuerpo se excita y se estremece de placer en mis brazos.

Acompañó la fricción que ejercía con un segundo dedo y con ambos masajeó las paredes internas y entonces notó como la entrepierna femenina se llenaba mucho más de un calor líquido mientras la muchacha sollozaba desesperada por el fuego que había despertado dentro de ella.

- Se humedece para mí –prosiguió prolongando aquella tortura sexual.

Advirtiendo que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y que debía hacer algo, lo que fuera, antes de cavar su propia fosa de perdición, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le gritó:

- ¡No, no es cierto! Solo eres un maldito cabrón que me somete con su fuerza.

No creyó que aquello bastaría para frenar su probable violación, hasta que después con lentitud, él alzó la cabeza y con frialdad, mantuvo su enfurecida mirada de incredulidad con una sensación de intenso placer.

- Mejor reserva toda esa vitalidad para más tarde, cuando te indique dónde y cómo puedes arañarme con esas pequeñas y encantadoras manitas –se burló él-. Pero ahora sí te calmas y dejas de llorar, te diré lo que haremos. Y sí ya de paso te portas bien y obedeces, no tendré porque someterte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo contempló un momento cavilando sus mejores probabilidades, al final asintió con la cabeza y el nudo que sentía en el estómago pareció crecer.

Los ojos del hombre la observaron con terrible cinismo, mientras la atraía por completo.

- Pobre niñita –sonrió borrando con sus dedos cualquier rastro de llanto derramado.

Le echó la cabeza atrás con cierta sutileza y ella abrió con incertidumbre los ojos para mirar directamente a esos dos pozos azulados moteados por la refulgencia de un océano enrabietado con el mundo.

Tras un largo rato, él volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero en lugar de apoderarse de nuevo de sus sensibilizados pechos, rozó con sus labios el pulso que latía acelerado bajo la piel de su cuello. Un gesto que la hizo tiritar debido a la desconfianza.

- Prometes que no… no me… -la construcción de cualquier pregunta se tornaba en una tarea sumamente difícil cuando ese individuo estaba haciendo verdaderos estragos por su cuerpo.

Sin moverse, la joven le concedió aquellas inofensivas atenciones. Estaba angustiada al darse cuenta de lo voluble que podía llegar hacer en la cercanía de la potente aura sexual de ese malhechor.

- ¿Follarte? No hermosa, no en estos momentos –inquirió con una sonrisa canallesca mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de la joven, regodeándose con cada curva, con sus firmes y voluminosos pechos, en sus tersos pezones-. Hay algo mucho más importante que debemos hacer, pero claro, todo depende de ti ¿Qué me dices? ¿Necesito atarte a esta cama o colaborarás?

Ella no logró pronunciar la palabra. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Sí qué? -la rabia y la frustración se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

- ¡Colaboraré con tal de que me dejes en paz! -le respondió desafiante la muchacha en el mismo tono que había empleado él. Lo pudo hacer a pesar del tumulto que sufría en su interior.

- Vaya, volvemos a sacar las uñas, por lo visto –señaló con una risa sarcástica el hombre mientras estiraba un poco su inmenso cuerpo para rebuscar o coger algo de la mesilla de noche.

La joven quiso mirar y saber de antemano que podría estar buscando para estar preparada, pero el maldito continuaba aferrando sus muñecas sin ningún tipo de complicaciones por mucho que pataleara y se revolcara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le costaba respirar y comenzaba a percibir un sudor frío por su espina dorsal.

"_Y sí estaba buscando algún tipo de protección. Un condón_", medito sintiendo como la histeria amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia.

Pero cuando al fin pudo contemplar lo que sujetaba su mano, pensó que un preservativo no sería tan mala idea, después de todo.

Lo más difícil fue permanecer allí quieta, mirándolo fijamente, confundida y agitada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Otra vez no… -no pudo evitar rogarle.

Ya no le quedaba dignidad. Ese cerdo junto con los otros dos anteriores lunáticos, se la habían arrebatado de golpe en apenas una sola noche.

- No tengas miedo, cariño –la censuró melosamente el hombre comprobando con la mirada la centelleante y afilada hoja-. El puñal no es precisamente lo que se clavara esta noche en tú tierna piel.

La incredulidad ardía en el rostro de chica y cuando él la vio, soltó una carcajada breve y hueca.

Sin demorarse y ante la visión aterrada de la chica, el hombre en plena acción kamikaze llevó el cuchillo a su propia garganta y sin dudarlo ni temblar siquiera, con una breve pero notable incisión, se abrió un corte en el cuello del cual comenzó a manar un ralentizado manantial rojo. Una fuente de vida. Su sangre.

Habia hecho verdaderos esfuerzos ingentes para poner autocontrol a su férrea ambición, para que no lo fundiera rápidamente en un vértigo salvaje de preocupación, temor y sobre todo de pasión insatisfecha, y pudiese realizar finalmente esa ceremonia con la muchacha.

- Ven –la urgió en un tono truculento mientras la obligaba a acercar su boca hasta la incisión que se acababa de hacer-. Y ahora bebe de mí –la animó enredando las manos entre sus largos mechones de pelo mientras ella entraba en un primer momento en contacto con la sangre cuando esta manchó sus labios.

- Estás loco… -musitó mientras al tragar saliva notó como el sabor de ese líquido carmesí le llenaba la garganta y desadormecía sus sentidos de una forma instantánea-. No puedo hacer semejante aberración…

- No pienses en sí está bien o mal, simplemente hazlo –le aconsejó ahuecando la palma de su mano sobre la frágil nuca para sujetarla firmemente y no dejar que lo rehuyera.

Lista para pelear, pero algo, quizá su miedo a las coléricas represalias, la hizo enterrar el hacha de guerra y comenzar a ingerir lo que le habían impuesto que tomara. A fin de cuentas sí ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para que no terminara haciendo con ella otro tipo de cosas en esa cama, lo pagaría encantada. Para lograr tal meta, solo debía ser capaz de apaciguar su cuerpo tembloroso y de no enfurecerle más con sus reacciones.

Con la pequeña fiera amansada de momento, él decidió liberarla de su amarre y soltarle las manos porque aquel acto le resultaba igual de intimo que sí se la estuviera tirando y ardía en ganas de notarla entregada a ese rito por completo.

- Pégate más a mí, hermosa –dijo con voz ronca y con la polla cada vez más inflamada y condenadamente adolorida.

Obediente y totalmente rendida a ese acto, la joven entrelazó las manos en la nuca masculina primero para después, como sí ese líquido la le poseyera la voluntad, comenzar a bajarlas con impaciencia. A medida que sus manos descendían por la ancha y amplia espalda masculina, iba revelado la rigidez de sus fuertes músculos bajo su tacto, poco a poco, y el temblor de sus dedos aumentó un grado más.

El hombre le apartó las manos con exasperación y un gruñido gutural de desesperación escapó de su boca mientras permitía que la muchacha absorbiera entre tímidos lamidos y succiones, su sangre.

- Preciosa, me estás poniendo las cosas jodidamente difíciles –le advirtió entre dientes y con un fiero brillo en los ojos.

Sin poder aguantar por mucho más tiempo, posó una mano sobre el trasero femenino y la llevó contra sí, originando que su polla endurecida presionara contra el vientre de la joven. En ese momento ella gimió e intentó ignorar el incendió que se concentró en el centro de sus ingles.

- Hacía demasiado tiempo en mi vida que no deseaba algo tanto como esto. Te deseo tanto… -friccionó, moviendo las caderas como sí la estuviera penetrando, su verga contra ella-. Déjame follarte.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras pronunciadas por ese demonio, tuvieron la efectividad de un interruptor al prenderse, y activando de vuelta su lucidez, la chica suspendió repentinamente la abominable acción por la que vergonzosamente había sucumbido a pesar de todo.

- No –musitó aún con los labios pegados a la garganta de él antes de ladear la cabeza en un inconsciente gesto de dignidad y de espanto.

Con un gruñido volvió a hablar. Parecía querer destruirla.

- ¡Mírame, maldita sea!

Se había colocado encima de una manera que le llegaba a oprimir hasta las costillas y, en la oscuridad, podía sentir su aliento cálido. La luz que se filtraba por la terraza del dormitorio, enmarcaba su perfil encolerizado.

- ¡Puedes gritar, luchar y llorar hasta quedarte seca! ¡Pero créeme cuando te digo que tú destino hubiera sido miserablemente más aterrador, que sí yo no te hubiese reclamado esta maldita noche!

Atrapó el borde de las braguitas entre los dedos y con una actitud violenta, tiró de la tenue tela desgarrándola con un sonido satisfactorio para los oídos de él.

- ¡Te guste o no, eres mía!

En un intento por apartarlo, ella le puso las manos sobre el pecho pero al parecer, su furia debía pasar por ese muro de ladrillos como una refrescante y pacífica, brisa marina que no lograría mover a la masa arenosa de la costa ni dos centímetros más allá de su sitio establecida.

Ella tembló al sentir que la presión del miembro de su esclavizador se había trasladado a ese lugar tierno e íntimo.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!...Basta... por favor.

Lo sentía grueso, duro y de proporciones considerables, aplastarse contra ese calor que la tensaba. Colmándola de sensaciones completamente inexploradas para ella por primera vez.

Atenazada por el pánico ella volvió a morderle con fuerza, pero esta vez en el hombro. Él lanzó una maldición y ella sintió cierto regocijo por un instante, pero no le duró mucho cuando él la derribó sobre el colchón, sin consideración alguna e irguiéndose de la cama mientras desde su altísima altura, la fulminaba con la mirada, le advirtió con amenazante odio en el semblante:

Pequeña gata salvaje, sí quieres que juguemos con violencia entonces solo obtendrás de mí violencia. No esperes ningún tipo de trato amable –le previno antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse: o al baño a darse una ducha fría o sencillamente le estaba dando unos minutos antes de retomar lo que había empezado.

Los ojos de la muchacha se movían incesantemente por el dormitorio sin conseguir ver, nada. Parecía tranquila, tal y como se había comportado ante la enervada mirada de su raptor, mientras permanecía completamente desnuda ante él sin hacer nada por taparse siquiera, pero la tensión emocional que bullía en su interior acabó por minar su fortaleza. Estaba exhausta, agotada, y sobre todo, derrotada.

(-) (-) (-)

Nora se despertó temblando y sudando, sentía el cuerpo lánguido y pesado por las vividas pesadillas que la acompañaban las últimas noches. Unas quimeras que la hostigaban haciéndola saber lo insegura que podía llegar estar, incluso en mitad de la somnolencia inocua de un sueño.

Respirando agitadamente se esforzó por recordar donde estaba, ya que su abrupto y angustioso despertar la había dejado momentáneamente desorientada. Necesitaba deshacerse de la opresiva sensación de estar capturada a medio camino entre las tinieblas de la inconsciencia y el aturdimiento que nublaba como el más eficiente de los estupefacientes, lo que descabelladamente podía ser una realidad.

Retirando las mantas se apremió a incorporarse de la cama todo lo rápido que sus amodorrados músculos le permitieron. No soportaba la simple idea de volver a cerrar los ojos y revivir de nuevo, las mismas imágenes que la asediaban cada madrugada en apenas un mes.

Cuando logró erguirse las piernas le temblaron. Parecían gelatina.

Durante un largo rato se quedó allí, paralizada, hasta que inhalando hondamente y con una inevitable noción de nauseas, caminó tambaleándose y a trompicones, hacía el baño con el que contaba el dormitorio y se arrodilló sobre el excusado para vomitar.

Cuando no le quedó absolutamente ninguna comida más que expulsar, tiró de la cisterna y como pudo, llegó hasta el lavabo para refrescarse.

Solo se trataba de un mal sueño. Solo eso, se reprendió sintiéndose débil mientras por sus mejillas empezaron a deslizarse las primeras lágrimas. Además, una de las pruebas de que dicho hecho no era un olvidado recuerdo, era que podía ver sin ningún tipo de dificultad, extraordinariamente bien, algo contradictorio cuando llevaba años tolerando un glaucoma secundario, cortisónico.

Se observó en el espejo, intentando adivinar entre sombras el reflejo de su propio rostro mientras seguía dándoles vueltas al asunto.

Una pesadilla irreal, pero… tan retórica e inquietantemente, tangible, que podía aún sentir el inmenso y poderoso cuerpo del hombre encima de ella. Como la inmovilizaba e irrazonablemente, después de realizarse un corte en la garganta la instaba a beber su sangre, transformándola en un bulto sedentario bajo él. Una actitud altruista perfecta para quedar horrorizada con lo que sin duda, debía ser una alucinación: ella probando el sabor de la sangre masculina animada y obligada en un principio, por el desconocido individuo. Así hasta que finalmente cedió a la voluntad de ese energúmeno y tomó lo que le ofrecía sin oponer mayor resistencia.

Pero sí hubo un instante que la superó y la demolió por completo, fue cuando en plena narcosis de la ensoñación percibió como ese sujeto la…

Con el cuerpo asaltado por violentos espasmos de pánico, hundió sus temblonas manos en el chorro de agua que caía del grifo y de manera trémula, comenzó a lavarse compulsivamente en un inicio los brazos, para pocos minutos después acabar despojándose del camisón y meterse debajo del chorro, esta vez, de la ducha.

El agua caliente resultó reconfortante. Toda una enmienda que le posibilitaba recomponerse por unos efímeros momentos de la hecatombe emocional que terminaba de sufrir.

Cerrando los párpados mientras el líquido cristalino la limpiaba de la impresión ilógica de haber sido transgredida, agradeció fervientemente que sus delirios nocturnos concluyeran siempre en el mismo instante en que la ceremonia sanguinolenta finalizaba para dar paso a continuación a una escena que con lo poco que había llegado a visualizar en sueños, alcanzaría otra magnitud que dudaba que pudiese soportar si quiera.

Aferrándose con una mano a los azulejos para no caerse, anheló poder estar en su propia casa, junto a Guanche y los suyos.

Tras conocer al tal Caelum, Jev la había instalado en esa especie de fortaleza que llamaba vivienda, sin mayor explicación, y a pesar de lo que se consideraría una convivencia de aliados entre ambos, apenas lo veía.

Esa conexión que sentía por Jev podría ser su perdición o por el contrario, su salvación. Intuía que las cartas ya habían sido barajadas y repartidas, y que simplemente era cuestión de tiempo que las jugadas quedaran expuestas sobre la mesa. Ante la mirada de todos.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	4. Capítulo 03 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 03**

Al principio creyó que estaba en la parálisis de la inconsciencia, en la jaula hermética de sus peores delirios desde donde podía oír los gritos, súplicas y ruegos que dirigían hasta la desmoralizante extenuación a una criatura, que bien podía ser la prueba inequívoca de que el cielo y la tierra habían jugado a ser dioses. Engendrando al pecado que conviviría alimentándose de las llamas de los penitentes y anhelando que los momentáneamente exculpados, purgaran más temprano que tarde, las faltas que sin duda cometerían algún día.

Nadie era libre de delito nunca. Jamás. La inocencia desudada siempre se había adaptado desde el principio de los tiempos, a un habitad llena de deformidades que serían más elogiables que un sentimiento tan raquíticamente inocuo. Tan verazmente candoroso como la inocencia.

Como solía suceder cada noche, aquel que veneraban y honraban, estuviesen conformes o no, con el _abolengo_ de "**Altax**", permanecía inamovible, con la apaciguada calma que precede a una catástrofe natural antes de comenzar a cobrar vidas a modo de remuneración.

Simi desnudo, vestido con tan solo un pantalón negro, su único apoyo eran las cadenas que mantenían atados y extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sus brazos, mientras el resto de los miembros perseveraban sin ningún tipo de soporte que lo auxiliara cuando el látigo de numerosos gatos, caía sobre la amplitud de su espalda y se colaba lamiendo también gran parte de la anatomía que el verdugo asignado y desconocedor de que posteriormente sería ejecutado, no podía apreciar de frente.

Aquello era toda una carnicería, pero a pesar del horripilante espectáculo, su cuerpo ensangrentado, alto, esbelto y musculado de espléndido físico, parecía un dechado de potente e indiscutible masculinidad contra el telón de fondo del averno en tinieblas, que de manera imprevisible quedaba pasajeramente iluminado cuando de las entrañas del subsuelo resurgían espeluznantes bocas de fuego que pugnaban por exterminar del lugar hasta el último de los desatinados que habían osado caminar entre sus dominios.

- ¿Duele tesoro? –preguntó una sensual voz femenina. El hombre, monstruosamente empapado en sangre fijó sus ojos oscuros en el único espectador que disfrutaba de aquel espantoso ceremonial. Lo que veía evidentemente la excitaba.

Nada, ni siquiera el cortísimo y ajustado vestido negro, podían ocultar la gracia de su cuerpo esbelto y de largas piernas. La perfección de esos rasgos tan familiares para él, ejercían un poder magnético que serían capaces de llevar hasta la mismísima locura al hombre más eunuco, maldiciendo por su impotencia. Igualmente de llamativa era su larga cabellera. Una amalgama de tonos cobre, ámbar y caoba gloriosamente cuidada. Algo totalmente opuesto al pelo negro de él que en esos momentos le caía por la frente húmedo, sucio y pegajoso.

Los azotes que agasajaban con terribles cortes gran parte de sus extremidades desnudas cesaron en cuanto la mujer decidió hablar. Al parecer, incapaz de permanecer simplemente calladita sin abrir la boca en su sitio privilegiado, recreándose de la estampa que tenía ante ella.

Lanzándole una fría mirada, esbozó una pequeña y desigual sonrisa. Luego respondió:

- Sí de verdad deseáis causarme algún tipo de dolor aunque sea el más efímero de todos ellos con vuestras caricias, os aconsejaría que la próxima vez estén esperándome en la cama más de dos zorras rubias insaciables –dijo sin dejar de sonreír y sin ninguna huella de fatiga en su semblante manchado de sangre-. Sí me permitís una sugerencia, creo que últimamente siento mayor predilección por las morenas.

Los ojos de la joven mujer ya no eran negros como el manto de una noche enlutada, sino rojos con el fulgor de un rubí.

Poner a decenas de fulanas a su entera disposición antes de terminar voluntariamente apresado en ese mismo sitio todas las noches, consistía en qué pudiese sentir todos y cado uno de los agresivos fustazos que recibía. Como sí de un animal salvaje se tratara.

Los sentimientos y los afectos verdaderos, en alguien como ellos pernoctaban perpetuamente alejados de su alcance cuando tenían un corazón muerto y un alma desterrada. Solo gozaban de tales concesiones para resucitar por unas horas a unos sentidos aletargados, con un ritual atroz y brutal de cópula y sangre. Sí no había previamente tal ritual, podrían trocearlo en miles de diminutos pedazos que jamás sentiría nada.

Desechando la ironía de ese hombre en cuanto a sus gustos en la actualidad en relación a las mujeres, se cruzó de brazos y lo taladró con los ojos de un demonio. Su tono en cambio, siempre tan seductor, almibarado, como sí desplegara con la música de su voz el encantamiento para hacer de los demás lo que quisiera sin problemas. Pero claro, siempre existían las pequeñas excepciones, y tenía una de esas excepciones ante ella en ese preciso instante.

- Cariño, el harén de **Inbaonas** que habitualmente selecciono para ti está minuciosamente escogido y entrenado. Antes de retozar en tú lecho, mis mejores subordinados…

Enarcó una ceja al oír semejante desvarío y despiadadamente replicó:

- Querrás decir al batallón de payasos que te tiras, ¿no?

- Como te decía –continuó, ignorando su sarcasmo-, mis mejores hombres se encargan de enseñarles a esas… _sirvientas__,_ como deben tratarte. Lo que te gusta –aseguró con desdén toqueteándose el cabello en un gesto coqueto mientras medita en como esas mujerzuelas matarían por seguir siendo el juguete sexual de ese maldito y como las que aún no lo eran, suplicaban penosamente por serlo algún día, al menos-. ¿Acaso crees que no están a tú exigente nivel? Dímelo y lo solucionaré.

Se echó a reír entre toseos -debido a que su boca sangraba- regodeándose en lo que acababa de oír.

- Lo que creo es que tus **Inbaonas** hacen unas mamadas increíbles y se desatan como auténticas perras en celo, cuando me las follo.

- Y entonces, ¿dónde radica el problema? –el delicado rostro se nublo al verlo tan tranquilo ¡Estaba siendo torturado y parecía que estuviese holgazaneando en un sofá detrás del televisor!

- En que tus payasos subordinados deben follárselas muy mal porque sí lo hicieran bien, no vendrían después tan hambrientas a mí como lo hacen. ¿Y sabes lo que me resulta más divertido de todo esto? -la sardónica arrogancia y el cinismo de sus palabras eran el proyectil más infalible para impacientar a esa golfa y él lo sabía-. Que esos paracitos que has nombrado como… _tutores sexuales_, han pasado previamente por entre tus muslos, lo que me lleva a pensar que tal vez, has perdido magnificencia y creatividad en cuanto al sexo, y le has adormecido las pollas a esos desgraciados.

Con un esfuerzo monumental, la belleza esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Estaba furiosa pero no le daría la satisfacción de verla irritada.

- Ni te imaginas cuanto deseo que una minúscula parte de lo que era… fue tú padre, resida dentro de ti, porque de esa forma no estarías completamente exceptuado como en estos momentos de que alguna prostituta barata se convirtiera en tú centro de existencia. Ella sería mi mejor arma. Tú peor tortura.

Resultaba amedrentador, estaba observándola fijamente y el músculo de su mandíbula estaba tenso. Finalmente aseguró con un funesto tono de voz:

- Eso jamás sucederá.

- Lo sé -estaba ciega de ira, pero bajo la ira había otra clase de emociones. Las que provocaban algo muy distinto a la ira. Haciendo caso omiso de todas ellas, alzó la mano y ordenó al ser que había suspendido por unos minutos su tarea con el látigo-: Termina con esto de una vez. Tanta sangre podría ensuciar mis zapatos nuevos -repuso con repugnancia mientras echaba un vistazo a sus sandalias de vertiginoso tacón de aguja. Hizo ademán por marcharse pero entonces recordó un último asunto-; Y por cierto, aplícale cinco latigazos más –se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó en la boca. Al separarse relamió de forma erótica la sangre que había embadurnado sus labios y sus ojos rojinegros relampaguearon-. Tengo entendido que a tú… grupito de guerreros, se han sumado cinco Á_nimas_ más, ¿no es cierto? ¿Es que no pensabas contármelo tesoro? –triunfal le dio la espalda e inició su retirada con un sugerente caminar.

Una mueca de mofa resurgió de aquel rostro ensangrentado. No necesitaba informarla absolutamente de nada por dos sencillas razones: una, sí esperaba que él le ofreciera algún tipo de razón ya podía sentarse en una silla y esperar eternamente a que eso sucediera, y dos, ella estaba bien enterada de las altas y bajas que acaecían entre sus Á_nimas__ del Purgatorio_. Aquellos que habían decidido renunciar a elegir para quedarse a su lado y luchar. Esos eran sus guerreros. A los que entrenaba y lideraba. No esa pila de lameculos que por ascendencia y prosapia estaba condenado a soportar por toda la posteridad.

- Quise hacerlo pero ya sabes cómo eres. Ves un torso desnudo y te humedeces, y sí ya de paso conversamos de polvos, te olvidas del resto del mundo.

Inmediatamente la mujer se detuvo pero no se volteó a mirarlo. Verla apretar los puños a ambos lados de sus costados en silencio, fue como sí por sus miembros maltratados derramaran el ungüento que repararía el estropicio en el que habían convertido su cuerpo. Y adquiriendo aún sí cabe un aspecto más diabólico dijo jactancioso:

- Hasta mañana **Atxea** -dijo arrastrando la última palabra con recochineo-, a la misma hora. Solo espero que tus **Inbaonas **no vengan tan calientes ya que tengo mis propios entretenimientos por ahí.

Los lacerantes golpes volvieron a rasgar por encima de cualquier otro sonido, la circunstancial tregua que se había apoderado por unos instantes en uno de los ambientes más aterradores que un ser humano o no, podría encontrarse siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

Y a aquel al que infligían el indulto, **Altax**, como sucediera antes de la interrupción continuó estático, invariable. Frío como el hielo. Absolutamente impasible a los azotes que acuchillaban sin misericordia su piel.

La otoñal noche estaba henchida de la esencia del embravecido mar atlántico. Una fragancia salobre que intensificaba su aroma con el golpear de las olas cuando colisionaban contra la montonera de riscos y vertiginosos acantilados, que como auténticos gigantes, resguardaban la isla del asecho de cualquier posible enemigo… O al menos, esa era su osada pretensión.

Con movimientos seguros y sinuosos, Jev caminaba con la efectividad y la elegancia de un puma atravesando la sabana, en medio de una callejuela desierta de curiosos y despoblada en las viviendas monumentales y antiquísimas, que franqueaban el camino a ambos lados.

Aquel lugar era como una fotografía imborrable e intacta que perduraba casi inalterada tras los siglos, de la apariencia de la zona en antaño.

Pero sí había algo que jamás se trastocaría ni con el avance de los años, eso sería la ininterrumpida contienda por la supervivencia. Por la prolongada apetencia del hombre para manejar un mundo corrompido por el poder. Por la maldad… Y desafortunadamente, una manzana infectada en el árbol siempre termina pudriendo al resto.

Una ráfaga de brisa escarchada por el rocío de una nieve inexistente, hizo ralentizar la marcha de Jev y poner en alerta la maquinaría de sus afilados sentidos, preparado para un viable ataque.

Las farolas empezaron a parpadear imitando un desmadejado baile sobrecogedor que digno de las mejores películas de terror, encontró su punto culminante cuando una tras otra comenzaron a reventar, sumiendo absolutamente todo en apenas unos segundos, en la más espeluznante negrura… para un ser humano.

Jev entornó los ojos y adoptando una postura de vanidosa relajación y esperó con fría tranquilidad, el saludo de _cortesía_ que pudieran dedicarle.

Una única bombilla pareció renacer y como un difunto levantado de la tumba, iluminó el rostro de los recién llegados con su tremolante luz. Eran siete.

- ¿Y vosotros, quienes sois ahora? –resopló Jev con fastidio.

Los muy malditos parecían sacados de un catálogo de modelaje.

Con esas pintas de snobs refinados y ese aspecto de "_Kents_" en todas las versiones disponibles en el mercado infantil, resultaban como un reclamo publicitario difícil de rehusar siquiera a mirar como mínimo, en una ocasión… Pero tampoco tantas, si no querías que su amanerada pomposidad hiriera tus retinas para siempre.

Y entre tanta compra y venta tenía que haber sido precisamente a él, quién le tocara soportar las ínfulas de cretina ambición de unas locas que obviamente vivían esclavizadas ante el espejo.

"_¡Genial! Jodidamente genial_"

- ¿Es qué siempre tenéis que asomar vuestros flácidos trasero haciendo este tipo de espectáculos? –comentó en tono imperativo y sumamente irritado-. ¿Qué será la próxima vez? ¿Presentaros subidos en plataformas de veinte centímetros y envueltos por una lluvia de purpurina mientras bailáis: "Its rain in men"?...

Con unas risotadas histéricas y gesticulando como unos alienados que llevaran garrapatas en las pelotas, uno de los aludidos, quizás el que parecía mandar entre todos ellos, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia abismal solo y llanamente de su ropa de lujo, acució:

- Quiero saber dónde está la chica.

Algo terrible refulgió en los ojos de Jev, mientras esbozaba una pequeña y desigual sonrisa.

- Me desilusiona oírte. Yo que creía que venías a darme un beso de buenas noches. –con una soberbia imprudente, llena de jactancia, Jev girando sobre sus talones hizo ademán por marcharse-. En fin, llámame la próxima…

No pudo seguir con la parrafada al percibir tras él como una de esas nenazas se abalanzaba sobre él como toda una rata cobarde. Atacando por la espalda.

Jev con auténtica velocidad y agilidad, apresó el brazo del oponente y lo estiró hasta su límite, causándole un agónico dolor. El bastardo cayó de rodillas y rogó para que alguno de sus camaradas acudiera en su ayuda. Ninguno lo hizo. Se limitaron a contemplar como pasaba a la historia cuando Jev, robándole el arma, lo apuñaló en mitad del pecho y se convertía en cenizas.

Irguiéndose y limpiando la hoja del puñal contra sus pantalones negros, miró enarcando una ceja como sí les estuviera diciendo de manera subliminal: "¿_quién es el siguiente_?", al número de seis sujetos que por ahora, continuaban respirando.

- Entonces –dijo retomando la conversación el maldito moreno, por lo visto y curiosamente jefe de todos esos perros-, el mal tentó al bondadoso espíritu engalanado con su mejor disfraz –deteniéndose, lo miró con una sonrisa llena de malevolencia antes de continuar y poner voz de un dramón cutre de los domingos por la tarde en televisión-: Había ayunado desmesuradamente y al fin, tuvo hambre…

La engañosa calma de Jev enmascaraba un furor de ira casi suicida, cuando lo interrumpió con un humor, que estaba a años luz de sentir.

- Como os gusta a todos ese rollito de parecer misteriosos y enigmáticos jugando a los puñeteros jeroglíficos ¿eh?

Había planeado atacar al bastardo y matarlo con sus propias manos, pero en las cercanías, advirtió la presencia de algunos inoportunos y embriagados humanos que pasaban de largo. Ya podían comenzar a sentirse afortunados de continuar con la juerga en otro lado.

"_¡Mierda!"_

El que iba a necesitar alcohol sería él sí tenía que permanecer allí por mucho más tiempo.

Más aún, cuando el hijo puta del Kent en paro, perrito chihuahua o el mismísimo Anibal Lester, quién quiera que puñetas fuera ese imbécil, deliraba como demente que era, ininterrumpidamente.

"¡_Joder_!"

- Acercándose tentador le ofreció tales cosas como: Alimento y… poder.

No le extrañaba que el todo poderoso de su líder pareciera un muerto en vida y renegara de su alcurnia de nacimiento, deshaciéndose sin ni siquiera pestañear de tarados como el que tenía en esos momentos a pocos metros de sus narices.

"¡El hijo de perra estaba como una regadera! ¡Menudo lunático!"

- ¿Podrías ir resumiendo? Tengo una partida de póquer a la que no puedo faltar. No todo el mundo goza de todo tú tiempo libre...–chasqueando la lengua, añadió-: Además, creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sentarme aquí a escuchar tus majaderías.

- Veo que eres pretencioso y estúpidamente imprudente –intervino el aludido con una mueca que ganaría el primer premio, seguro, a la mejor sonrisa del psicópata del mes, pensó Jev con sádico humor.

- Y yo veo que debes aburrirte mucho en tú sucio agujero.

Una sonora y perversa carcajada brotó del hombre que iba impecablemente vestido de un blanco pulcro de pies a cabeza. Sus trapitos seguramente, valdrían una fortuna.

- Quizás –comenzó diciendo "_Kent_" entornando los ojos-, podrías recomendarme en que emplear ese… tiempo.

Al oírlo, uno de los músculos de la mejilla de Jev se tensó. Aquel tic nervioso presagiaba peligro. Algo que al parecer, no perturbó ni un ápice el discurso del top model.

- Permíteme recordar uno de los más importantes entretenimientos que has llegado a tener a lo largo de los siglos –prosiguió-. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jolie? No. Ella no. Al fin al cabo… ¿por qué follar con un muerto cuando puedes hacerlo con un cuerpo lleno de vida?

Una conciencia fría se apoderó de Jev que estaba a punto de atacar. Era consciente de su cercana pérdida de control a pesar de su siempre aparente calma.

Pero sus movimientos quedaron ahogados, cuando parte de la respuesta a una realidad que lo había enajenado unos días atrás y el lamento martirizado y familiar de una voz, implorando una absolución que temía que no llegaría jamás, detonaron frente a él. Como sí una granada hubiese estallado justo sobre sus pies, haciéndolo volar en millones de pedazos.

Los ojos de Jev parecían pozos sin fondo mientras combatía con aquella psicofonía de la muerte para que no lo arrastrara con ella a esa cámara de los horrores. Donde podría ver el film entero y no solo las letras del principio que había llegado a vislumbrar en ese preciso instante.

- Estás muerto –prometió Jev con una agresiva mirada y con los músculos rígidos clamando ejercitarse con saña.

Pasear por el infierno sería para ese futuro y en breve cadáver, como una visita a un recreativo infantil comparado con lo que él le tenía reservado.

- No. Tú estás muerto –auguró el susodicho con patente seguridad mientras con una señal de cabeza les ordenaba algo a sus acompañantes-. Y recuerda que cuando te evapores me ocuparé de tú furcia y retomaré con ella lo que dejamos a medias –dio un paso atrás y desapareció.

El que huyera y dejara a otros para hacer el trabajo sucio, seguramente temiendo romperse una uña, enfureció a Jev. Era a él a quien quería aniquilar, al que quería ahogar con sus propias manos, aferradas a su garganta mientras lo veía morir y apagarse con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre. Y ese solo sería el comienzo. Pagaría muy caro haber…

Un gruñido salvaje como el de una criatura que no perteneciera a esta época resurgió por uno de sus laterales y al ladear la cabeza, contempló a una fiera mayúscula que se acercaba con gracia y poderío hasta él.

- ¿Guanchi? –exclamó cuando reconoció al animal, que lo miró con ofensa como si estuviera hasta las mismísimas pelotas de que nunca lo llamara por el nombre que su actual dueña le había puesto-. Sabía que ocultabas algo –bufó antes de que uno junto al otro se colocaran en posición de ataque a la espera de que la pelea se abriera paso y no los tomara por sorpresa. Mientras cruzaban miradas con su enemigo esa noche para ver quién daría el primer golpe, sopesando el arma que tenía en la mano, dijo por lo bajo-: La próxima vez podrías enviar un e-mail para que Nora no estuviera estos últimos días… ¡condenadamente preocupada por ti, Scooby! –lo acusó en un tono de sarcasmo.

Sí quería combatir con un número de adversarios que lo superaba y por goleada además, necesitaba olvidar en esos momentos sus imperiosas ganas de salir corriendo tras el acoquinado amanerado y buscarlo hasta en la última de las apestosas cloacas de donde sin duda, habría salido.

- Bien Guancho –dijo a su aliado esa madrugada que le enseñó los afilados dientes al oírlo-, sí te portas bien puede que mientras Nora me desnuda, lava y cura mis heridas, tú puedas quedarte fuera del calor de la vivienda comiéndote las sobras de esta noche –su cuerpo fue pasando de la tensión casi maniaca a una sensación más serena, ansiosa pero racional. Seguía torturándose pero la tormenta interior era más fácil de soportar extrañamente con el animal al lado y al imaginar a Nora haciéndole todo aquello con lo que había intentado encabritar al celoso perro lobo-. ¿Qué me dices? –la imagen de la dentadura de la lanuda bestia negra se hizo más amplia cuando prácticamente más que gruñir, le rugió-. Tomaré eso como un sí.

El sonido de la batalla por fín había arrancado y el eco de los primeros golpes recorrió la callejuela de arriba a abajo. El olor metálico de la sangre ya impregnaba el aire, y sería todo un milagro no tener que terminar la noche borrando algunas memorias humanas.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**

**Glosario**

**Altax** – Alteza, majestad (masculino)

**Atxea**- Alteza, majestad (femenino)

**Ataman** – Cielo en Guanche

**Inhore/es** – Ciervos guerreros

**Inbaona/as** - Ciervas sexuales

Escrito por:** S.M. Afonso**


	5. Capítulo 04 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 04**

Después de sacar del frigorífico algunos tomates y una lechuga, caminó directa y resueltamente hasta las diferentes lacenas que conformaban la espaciosa e impecablemente pulcra cocina de tonos blancos y negros, y tanteó buscando entre un lado y otro, una lata de atún y otra de maíz dulce para llevarlas junto al resto de componentes que aguardaban sobre la encimera esperando entrar en acción con la magia de unas manos habilidosas.

Con todo dispuesto en su sitio y en orden, comenzó a lavar con mucho cuidado todas las verduras mientras su cabeza incansable continuaba dándole vueltas al enigma torturador que se había adherido a ella más regular que su ciclo menstrual. Su estado emocional no era tampoco mucho mejor, y la mezcla de confusión y miedo la habían hecho sentirse físicamente enferma.

Cuando empezó a cortar las hortalizas contra un tablón rectangular con forma de bandeja, intentó deshacerse de la maraña de problemas que la perturbaban y centrarse en su quehacer de insulsa Chef, si no quería acabar su pequeña incursión de esa noche en el arte culinario en emergencias y con uno o varios dedos menos.

Mientras añadía todo a una ensaladera y agregaba una pizca de sal y pimienta negra molida, no se percató de que ya no estaba sola.

Percibió una presencia enorme y amenazadora justo en el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina, y aún así Nora descubrió que no se sentía en peligro.

- Déjame que te eche una mano con eso –reconvino tajantemente una voz masculina en el momento en que ella se disponía abrir una de las latas, que segundos más tardes desapareció de sus manos para escuchar luego, como a su lado alguien liberaba el contenido de su envoltorio de conservación.

Observó la silueta borrosa del _roba tareas_ y fue incapaz de no sonreír cuando captó entre los fantasmas de su visión a un cuerpo de interminable tamaño batallar con un diminuto e irrisorio abrelatas.

- Gracias Caelum –dijo finalmente ella pasándole el aceite y vinagre.

A esas alturas, el trato entre ellos era familiar, amable. En verdad lo veía ya como un amigo. Se había acostumbrado a las inesperadas apariciones de ese hombre por la casa prácticamente a diario. Más que un conocido de Jev parecía un guardia jurado que se aseguraba de realizar sin falta su rutinaria inspección para corroborar que un día más, todo estaba bajo control y que, tal como notaba que la examinaba, un día más, ella permanecía intacta y respirando. Algo naturalmente desconcertante porque dudaba que Caelum tuviera luz verde para entrar y salir de esa propiedad, sí Jev lo consideraba un enemigo. Y él sabía de sus visitas, es más, daba la impresión de respirar aliviado cuando las hacía. Como sí Cael fuera el catalizador que ahuyentara del ambiente el estallido de una bomba nuclear que en el pasado, él ya había visto detonar.

Suspirando dejó a su repentino invitado darle los últimos retoques a la ensalada y se apuró en disponer encima de la barra en forma de isla -que dividía la habitación de la zona de elaboración del comedor-, dos servicios con sus correspondientes platos, cubertería, vasos y bebidas.

- Preparaba algo para cenar. Quizás quieras acompañarme.

- Jev no ha regresado –la en realidad, inexistente pregunta de Caelum, sonó con sequedad. Una sequedad que no iba dirigida a ella, sino a su amigo.

El corazón de Nora dio un vuelvo doloroso en su pecho. Desde que vivía ahí no compartía absolutamente nada con Jev. Ni siquiera una simple e inofensiva cena.

- No, apenas lo veo –comentó ocupando un taburete-. Pasa todas las noches fuera y cuando vuelve… bueno, yo solo procuro dejarlo descansar –aquello comenzaba a sonarle a una relación rota, con una novia hundida llorando en casa la llegada de su infiel pareja, y quería mostrarse diplomática y no hacer de esos hechos una tragedia, pero era complicado cuando en verdad, el abandono de Jev sí la afectaba-. Y cuando coincidimos, va de salida… una madrugada más. Llevo aquí una semana y tengo la impresión de llevar años –descorrió otro de los taburetes y se lo ofreció a Caelum. Él dejó sobre la barra la ensaladera y tomó asiento-. Ni siquiera sé de lo que me escondo, o por qué Urian parece tan… distante.

- Y te duele –resolvió mascullando por lo bajo un improperio, como sí el que ella sintiera esa fidelidad por él la debilitara. La imposibilitaría para ser feliz.

Nora puso cara de felina agraviada. Le disgustaba ser tan transparente y que leyeran sin dificultad en ella sus sentimientos.

- Yo… yo solo estoy un poco agotada por el insomnio –mintió-. Nada más.

- Sí, claro. El insomnio –resolló con cierta ironía mientras le servía ensalada en un plato a Nora. Era obvio que dudaba que su estado se debiera solo y únicamente por dormir mal.

Inhalando una enorme bocanada de aire, Nora recordó como al comienzo de conocer a Jev, hacia cosa de un año, luchó consigo misma para ignorar esa especie de imán que absolutamente siempre la llevaba de vuelta a él cada semana. Puntual, a unos encuentros donde nunca en realidad se citaban. Pero cuando llegaba cada último día de la semana, ahí estaba Jev como habitualmente… Salvo una vez.

Casi no pudo tragar el alimento que masticaba en la boca cuando reconoció que casualmente, el domingo que se había quedado plantada, esperándolo, coincidía con la misma semana en la que habían comenzado sus pesadillas nocturnas. Rememoró como quiso refugiarse ese día en su compañía y olvidarse por unos momentos de esos tormentos, y ´él simplemente… no había aparecido. Había tenido la exasperante sensación de que no lo volvería a ver más pero a la siguiente semana, ahí estaba de nuevo. Como siempre.

Como si no hubiese sucedido nada… Hizo una mueca de aflicción al acordarse también como ese mismo día su perro lobo Guanche había desaparecido. Llevaba una semana sin tener ninguna pista de él, aunque Jev le había prometido que lo traería de vuelta… No exactamente con esas palabras, pero al fin y al cabo, confiaba en poder abrazar pronto a su mascota.

A su lado, Caelum parecía ensimismado en su cena o estaba absortó en sus pensamientos. Lo sentía a miles de kilómetros de allí. Como sí mentalmente estuviera maquinando toda una operación de invasión alienígena a la tierra… Bueno, a decir verdad no le extrañaría. Era casi invidente pero no tan lerda como para no haberse dado cuenta que tanto Cael como Jev eran… distintos.

Había perdido el apetito y jugueteaba infantilmente con su comida mientras meditaba en sí confesarle enmascaradamente los episodios de terror que tenía al cerrar los ojos con esos sueños a su invitado o no. Necesitaba liberar parte de esa pesada carga o sí no se volvería loca, y sí algo tenía claro, era que aún le faltaba valor para hacer partícipe a Jev de unos, seguramente delirios, donde un hombre la forzaba a…

Bebió un poco de zumo y se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar dubitativa:

- ¿Crees en las leyendas? -supo inmediatamente que Caelum la contemplaba, posiblemente preguntándose qué nivel de enajenación mental había alcanzado esa noche, y eso la hizo apartar la mirada para poder explayarse y no suspender su chiflada retahíla-. Cuando era pequeña mi abuela me solía contar a menudo una leyenda. La de un Drago milenario Canario.

Caelum estaba inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en la nerviosa joven y completamente en silencio. Parecía una estatua de bronce mientras esperaba a que ella continuase con el relato que, irónicamente había profetizado su porvenir.

- Para los aborígenes del lugar, representaba la manifestación de un Dios protector –los labios le temblaron perceptiblemente-. Y cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchísimos años desembarcó en las costas indoblegables de mi tierra un mercader ansioso por adquirir "Sangre de Drago", muy apreciada en la época.

Ambos podían notar la tensión creciente que iba aglomerándose en la instancia donde se hallaban. Era como sí una nube negra se hubiese infiltrado dentro de la cocina y amenazara con descargar toda una tormenta sobre sus cabezas. Pero allí no había ningún nubarrón que anunciara borrasca, sino la violencia contenida que empezaba a emanar de Cael mientras Nora seguía con la narración de la supuesta fábula.

- Cuando llegó a la indómita playa, se fijó en unas jóvenes muchachas que se divertían aquel día de verano. El mercader, avaricioso, quiso poseer alguna de aquellas hermosas mujeres Guanches y no dudo en perseguirlas. Lo… logró –tartamudeó y su rostro empalideció- alcanzar a una –las manos de la joven aferraban con fuerza la cubertería, algo que posiblemente le servía para mantenerse en la realidad. Allí junto a él-. Pero no reparó en la astucia e inteligencia de la joven. Le había ofrecido al hombre frutos que parecían haber nacido en el Jardín de las Hespérides –señaló forzando una sonrisa-. Complacido el mercante se sentó a comer y fue entonces cuando la muchacha aprovechó para huir…

- Entonces –la interrumpió Caelum apiadándose de ella y de su exánime estado anímico que presagiaba con desquebrajarse en cualquier momento- el hombre la buscó y la encontró escondida detrás de un árbol aterrador. Lanzó su arma y se clavó directamente en el tronco y de la herida comenzó a emerger un líquido rojo y denso. Sangre. Fue él quien huyó como alma que lleva el diablo finalmente.

- Sí, así es –la vio ahogar una exclamación y encogerse cuando al parecer, un escalofrío la recorrió. Aquella mujer sería humana pero era demasiado intuitiva.

Caelum se apoyó en la barra y estiró las piernas pensativo. La copa de las infracciones y culpabilidades estaba a punto de desbordarse y él no podría conmoverse por el último de los ajusticiados. Y tampoco sería él quién dictaminara su sentencia. Lo único que podría ofrecerle sería un juicio justo donde la última palabra la tendría la persona que sostenía sobre sus manos, su renacer o final.

Apretando los puños quiso saber:

- Y sientes que ese árbol aterrador, el que protegió a la muchacha del ataque de un enemigo entregándole su sangre, exigió su recompensa. Que no fue otra sino ella.

- Sí ¿No es absurdo? –rió con una mezcla de llanto contenido y mofa. Debía odiarse por no ser escéptica en lo que evidentemente ella consideraba una paranoia-. Sí, lo es… -se repitió más para sí misma que para él-. Debo estar agotada. Duermo muy mal desde hace varias noches –explicó levantándose de su asiento y empezando a recoger.

Alterada, había olvidado cualquier precaución, lo que conllevó a que la hoja de un cuchillo se enterrara en la palma de su mano con saña.

Caelum ya estaba a su lado cubriéndole la herida con un paño limpio y guiándola esta vez, hacía una de las sillas de la anteriormente, olvidada mesa. Utilizando sus poderes hizo que en cuestión de un segundo tuviera ante él todo un equipo de primeros auxilios para eventualidades caseras como aquella. Jugar a ser humano era innecesario cuando la persona que tienes ante ti juraría que vienes de otro planeta antes que creerse tú engañosa humanidad.

- Puedo hacerlo yo misma –protestó Nora con un murmullo y con la mandíbula tensa mientras soportaba estoicamente el dolor sin soltar un lamento ni una lágrima.

Caelum bajó la cabeza asintiendo mientras le descubría el corte para examinarlo.

- No dudo de tú capacitada para ocuparte de la herida. Lo que sí no dudo, es que no estás en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo en este preciso instante.

El olor de la sangre evocaba una fusión, un nexo de poder y pureza. Un vínculo entre el bien y el mal. Entre lo impoluto y lo sucio. Lo corrompido y lo inmaculado. Y aquello fue suficiente para que Cael dijera entre dientes una blasfemia tras de otra.

"_Maldito cabrón egoísta_"

Pero el tener la parte interna del brazo derecho de Nora extendida ante él mientras la atendía, le permitió observar también una delgada, larga y blanquecina cicatriz que le marcaba gran parte de todo el antebrazo.

Los ojos inusuales de Caelum brillaron con desprecio pero en cuanto auguró el cercano óbito del responsable parecieron llamear con maliciosa satisfacción. Por lo visto, el juicio ya había comenzado.

Y aparentemente y sin venir a cuento, retomando la leyenda que Nora le había contando, Caelum preguntó:

- Crees que la hermosa joven hubiese podido perdonar aquel Drago milenario sí de una manera moral o inmoral, le hubiese salvado después de todo la vida… Y no solo de aquel mercante.

Nora levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en él. Daba la impresión que su visión era perfecta y que además, podía ver más allá de la simple apariencia externa. Era como una cazadora de almas.

- Nora –insistió Cael mientras la veía tragar con dificultad saliva.

**(-) /-) (-)**

A diferencia de santos mártires, él había aceptado diligentemente… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Oferta? ¿Sugerencia? La única verdad era que incuestionablemente necesitaba alguna excusa para llevar a cabo sus más anhelantes propósitos. Algo que le permitiera acallar, sí es que tenía en realidad, su consciencia.

A fin de cuentas, él mejor que nadie supo desde el primer momento por mucho que se engañase y se negara a reconocerlo, que su _generosa_ y repulsiva acción, no guarecería ni mucho menos ahuyentaría asiduamente para siempre a aquella inocente alma de la malignidad que parecía haberse encaprichado de ella. Pero al parecer, esa sospechada certeza no había sido suficiente para contenerlo y hacer solo lo meramente necesario y absolutamente nada más.

Lo que se dijo en su día que evitaría con aquella cicatera proeza, en esos momentos le abofeteaba de pleno en toda la cara con la más cruda y siempre sabida, verdad.

Con un movimiento perfecto, Jev había agarrado el brazo de uno de aquellos esclavos de la belleza y la moda, y lo volteaba bruscamente sobre su hombro para dañarlo y poder debilitarlo mientras apuñalaba otro de los malditos que se lanzaban contra él.

- Saluda a Lucifer y a su zorra Lilith de mi parte y por cierto, diles, que no es necesario que me den las gracias por enviarte a que mejores sus gustos a la hora de vestir. Y qué sí me dan diez minutos, se sumaran a su asesoramiento de imagen personal, unos cuantos "_Kents_" más –dijo riendo cuando arrancaba la daga del pecho del moribundo segundos antes de este evaporarse. Daba la impresión de disfrutar asesinando.

Inclinándose hacía hacia delante hasta agacharse esquivó el ataque de otro de sus rivales que pasó ridículamente volando por encima de él. Aquella acción le sirvió para agarrar las piernas del enemigo más cercano que tenía e incorporándose de nuevo lo elevó y lo hizo planear detrás de su espalda y así colisionar con otro de los amiguitos que se le acercaban desde atrás. No le fue complicado añadirlos a su particular lista de occisos.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas Guanchi? –preguntó cuando tiraba hacia abajo la cabeza de uno de aquellos malditos y elevando su rodilla la chocaba contra el rostro.

El doblemente inmenso perro lobo gruño más enfadado con su camarada de esa madrugada que con el individuo que trataba asestarle por todos los medios y sin éxito, algún golpe mortal.

De la nada aparecieron y se auto invitaron a la fiesta nocturna unos cuatro sujetos más que solo con verles las pintas de remilgados, era obvio de qué parte estaban.

"_¡Joder__! Las cosas se estaban complicando",_ pensó Jev.

Era hora de terminar con el recreo y acabar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible si no querían verse sorprendidos con el triple de oponentes por estar demasiado entretenidos torturando y riéndose de su enemigo.

- Cuancho, deja de mordisquear cariñosamente a ese hijo de puta y liquídalo de una vez por todas. Tenemos más compañía que requiere nuestro saludo de bienvenida.

De soslayo, mientras él incansable luchaba a no mucha distancia del salvaje animal, le complació ver que esa bestia sabía lo que hacía exactamente y era tan letal como él. Indudablemente había sido entrenado para matar. Le costaba creer que se tratase simplemente de un chucho peludo, tenía que haber algo más… Quizás se tratara de un perro del infierno, algo que lo enfurecía al imaginárselo conviviendo cada día con Nora en la intimidad de un hogar, donde ella, despreocupadamente podría haberse paseado desnuda ante él, y es que había leyendas de que algunas, un reducido porcentaje de esas bestias, podía adoptar forma humana.

"_¡Maldito voyeur salido!" _

Esa distracción le costó algunas contusiones cuando su rival, aprovechándose y apiñados como las ratas miedosas que eran, lo atacaron por la espalda y cayó al suelo hecho un guiñapo. Y es el que el cansancio empezaba hacer mella cuando uno, con la única ayuda de un perro lobo, tenía que pelear con lo que parecía ser todo un ejército.

- Ahora ya no es tan divertido, verdad… ¿qué mierda eras? –el bastardo ladeó la cabeza preguntando a otro de sus compañeros en voz alta-. Un arcán…

- Un arcángel, imbécil –gruñó Jev mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la boca y limpiaba su sangre.

- Ah, sí. Un arcángel –repitió y tronó en una carcajada-. Dime una cosa –se acuclilló a su lado-. ¿Quién coño o qué cosa eres ahora?

- ¿Ahora? –rió Jev al oírlo solo un breve instante antes de fijar su mirada colérica en su interlocutor-. De momento –el odio crecía renovado una vez más en su interior-, aquel que te extirpará las entrañas minutos antes de mandarte de vuelta al infierno.

- ¿Así? ¿Y cómo lo harás?

Jev apartó la vista y observó como Guanche, después de hacer añicos y desmembrar a la última de sus víctimas, aparentemente descansaba sobre sus patas contemplando la escena. Igual que todos. Y como se sí se tratase de algún mensaje telepático, asintió al animal y lo que sucedió a continuación, fue un borrón difuminado que pasaría velozmente ante la retina de cualquier persona… normal.

La contienda había logrado, ahora sí, su punto culminante y tanto el animal como Jev parecían la viva imagen de dos suicidas dispuesto a morir esa noche. Verlos combatir, con esa falta de amor hacia la vida, hacia seguir respirando o no, era espeluznante, como poco.

Cumpliendo su promesa, las manos de Jev, estaban bañadas con la sangre del que hasta hacía escasamente unos minutos había sentido cierta inclinación por ponerse a parlotear en medio de aquella guerra. Pues bien, el mundo ya podría agradecerle por haberse deshecho de aquel grano en el culo y peor dolor de cabeza.

Como una sombra oscura, de la nada apareció un extrañó sujeto que irradiaba un poder que resultaba física y emocionalmente turbador.

"_Altax"_

Descuidadamente y vestido completamente negro, se dirigió hacia Jev como sí allí, a su alrededor, no estuviera ocurriendo nada en absoluto.

- Siento no saludarte, pero por sí no te habías dado cuenta estoy un poquito ocupado –dijo Jev apuñalando al oponente que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Me he perdido la fiesta? –inquirió el recién llegado enarcando una ceja y arrebatándole el puñal al individuo que tenía más cerca, que inmediatamente y sin mirarlo siquiera, terminó acuchillando en su garganta.

Esbozando una mueca llena de ironía Jev le vaticinó:

- Joder, como sigas cercenando cuellos de esa manera te quedarás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin tú banda de pelotilleros.

Mirándolo con una sonrisa cínica, Altax elevó una mano y consiguió que de la nada surgieran unos gritos con un paroxismo de pavor, que serían capaces de liquidar de un manotazo hasta al más insensibilizado. Esos aullidos de dolor eran insoportables.

Pasear por el inframundo debía ser como una visita a un recreativo infantil comparado con aquel tormento. Y Jev solamente pudo quedarse inhóspitamente paralizado mientras un sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal. Así hasta que tal y como había llegado, de repente, el bullicio de los pobres condenados se evaporó como sí de un mal sueño se hubiese tratado.

Cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor comprendió que los únicos que se erguían sobre sus piernas y aún respiraban, eran él y aquel ser que logaría amedrentar al cielo y al infierno a la vez. Nadie conocía con exactitud sus poderes, pero era irrefutable que podía caminar despreocupadamente sobre las piras de la muerte y volver… literalmente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo finalmente Jev relajando los músculos mientras veía como el tal Altax, alías "_el sin nombre_", o al menos que él conociera, avanzaba hacía Guanche. El animal en cuanto lo vio agacharse y ponerse a su altura hizo lo que se podría considerar una reverencia, y permitió que lo acariciaran y le murmuraran una serie de palabras en una especie de lengua totalmente desconocida para él.

"_Maldito Scooby sentimental_"

Quién diría viéndolo derretirse y en plena sumisión ante aquel hombre, que hacía apenas unos instantes había exterminado con su enorme mandíbula a unos cuantos infortunios de su camino. Por no mencionar que jamás, lo había visto con tanta docilidad y sometimiento con nadie que no fuera Nora. Y aquello no sabía por qué, lo molestó.

- Cuanto lamento no tener un google traductor en estos momentos –se burló mucho más conciliador después de la pelea-. La de declaraciones amorosas que os debéis estar haciendo Ghanchui y tú. Por otro lado –sin rastro de humor y en un tono lleno de acritud quiso saber-: me gustaría saber por qué tú amiguito lleva un año conviviendo con… Nora.

- Es como un constante e inminente peligro por el incendio que ha prendido dentro de ti, ¿no crees? –el aludido se incorporó y su mirada de un extraño azul oscurecido, podía helar hasta la médula-. Su único enemigo a partir de esta noche serás tú, Jev.

Apretando el mentón y los puños a ambos costados hasta que sus nudillos quedaron enteramente blancos, le hizo ser consciente de lo harto que lo tenían las medias frases.

- Cael y tú debisteis ir a las mismas clases de psicología y filosofía. Siempre con la misma monserga de: "adivina, adivinanza".

- Ah, Caelum –se limitó a decir como sí le hubiesen nombrado el parte meteorológico.

Cuando este hizo ademán por pasar de largo, Jev posó una mano en su hombro y lo aprisionó con fuerza para detenerlo. En el momento que giró el rostro para mirarlo a la cara se hicieron visibles por la parte inferior de la nuca de aquel ser supremo, unas heridas enrojecidas que hasta ese momento le habían pasado desapercibidas bajo la cazadora de cuero que llevaba. Algo le decía que gran parte de ese cuerpo gigantesco estaba cubierto de aquellas horrorosas cicatrices que parecían estar en carne viva. Y el dolor que debía padecer sería una auténtica agonía…. Pero cuando lo descubrió levantando lánguidamente las cejas y sonriendo como sí nada ni nadie pudiese afectarle, ya no estaba tan seguro de su supuesto sufrimiento.

- Te he otorgado la capacidad de volver a sentir, pero hay algo que ansias mucho más y te lo estoy ofreciendo en estos momentos. Y no solo la posibilidad de hundir tus manos en el cuello del maldito que estás buscando –con un repentino fulgor terrorífico en los ojos, sentenció-: Únete a mí, Jev. A mis _Ánimas del Purgatorio_.

En silencio y con un intercambio de miradas, reconoció lo buen negociador que era aquel sujeto. Como un demonio en el desierto tentaba al moribundo que llevaba una eternidad vagando muerto de hambre y sin ninguna esperanza.

Hacía siglos que sus noches eran álgidas como el más crudo invierno, donde jamás sentía abrigo y ningún fuego era capaz de calentar su entumecida existencia. Los días en cambio, eran tórridos, llenos de una quemazón infernal que era incapaz de saciar. Y allí estaba ese ser, seduciéndolo con la idea de volver a renacer, vivir. A que sus sentidos una vez acabado el plazo continuasen activos y no nuevamente, fallecidos.

- Qué me dices, Jev –dijo nuevamente Altax-. ¿Te unirás a mi lucha?

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	6. Capítulo 05 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 05**

Como la atracción que ejerce la Luna so bre las aguas del mar originando de ese modo las mareas, Jev regresaba como cada aurora desde hacía una semana al amparo de su privado refugio y su primera parada, siempre se repetía mañana tras mañana.

Detenido frente una de las habitaciones del prolijo corredor, Jev apoyó la palma de su mano en el marco superior de la puerta cerrada e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacía delante, la dejó caer agotado.

Albergaba un sentimiento de posesión por Nora que lo sobrepasaba hasta límites insospechados, en donde más de uno lo señalaría con el dedo y lo declararía culpable sin derecho a ningún tipo de condicional. De perdón.

Mascullando una serie de insonorizados improperios se apartó del único obstáculo que se interponía para aislarlo de la tentadora idea de sucumbir a sus más bajos instintos. Le frustraba su lucha por qué quizás solo estaba demorando una situación irrevocable y sus intentos por desligarse habían fallado inexorablemente. Después de todo, él era una pesadilla. Y absolutamente nadie podía estar protegido de él. Ni quisiera Nora.

A punto de perderse por el vestíbulo, jejos, muy lejos de allí para no recaer en su adictiva droga y volver a mostrar la parte más destructiva e inmisericordia que convivía con él, escuchó cómo se abría a su espalda una puerta y una dulce voz pronunciaba su nombre:

- Jev –y girando sobre sus talones, observó a la causante de su obcecada e imprudente fijación. Nora.

Como sucediera prácticamente desde un principio, cada vez se hacía más innegable que la quería completamente para él, de que Nora era solo suya y que masacraría con toda una barbarie los campos anegados de todos y cada uno de los ilusos que se atrevieran a interponerse en su camino. Pero también sabía que eran meras promesas de un celoso enajenado porque el peor veneno que le habría brindado la vida hasta entonces a esa muchacha, sin duda, sería él.

- Lo siento Nora. –se disculpó pero ni siquiera hizo ademán por aproximarse a ella-. ¿Te he despertado?

- No –negó con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia él con llaneza y desenvoltura. Verla aclimatarse rápidamente a cualquier entorno sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de lo restringido de su visión era admirable.

"_¡Mierda!"_

Como un depredador, Jev acechaba sus movimientos. Daba la impresión de esperar el momento apropiado para saltar sobre ella.

Iba vestida con un camisón de dormir que le caía hasta los tobillos ligero y vaporoso en un azul celeste, pero que en su parte superior dejaba al descubierto gran proporción de su nívea piel gracias a los estrechos tirantes y a su pronunciado escote.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –la regañó fríamente.

Petrificada por el tono casi despectivo de su voz, en un silencio prolongado Nora pudo sentir la furia violenta que se había instalado en él, pero también la desdichada soledad que lo mantenía clausurado de cualquier posible muestra de cariño. Y aquello le dolía más que el hecho de que pudiera estar o no, enfadado con ella por absurdas nimiedades.

Decidida e ignorando su mal humor mañanero, se plantó ante él y extendió una mano para acariciarle el cabello.

- ¿Y tomando el biberón? –replicó con amigable ironía pero sin duda, también con crítica por la actitud dictatorial de ese hombre.

Dio un respingo cuando una carcajada primero seguida después de un suspiro resignado, surgieron de la boca de Jev.

- Creo que estás algo crecidita para eso, aunque sí quieres yo podría ofrecerte una… -un escalofrío electrizado le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando noto cosquilleándole en la oreja unos labios masculinos que le prometían alcanzar el cielo-: alternativa. Para lo del biberón, claro –enfatizó por último, burlón.

La diversión que escuchó al final la hizo parpadear y reaccionar. Solamente estaba bromeando.

- Tienes una mente muy sucia, Jev –le espetó serena mientras retiraba la mano de su cabello negro, en donde había estado jugueteando con sus dedos distraídamente.

Él le atrapó la muñeca y reparó en la nueva cicatriz que lucía la palma de su mano. Era la primera vez que se la veía así que debía habérsela hecho ese mismo día. Frunció el entrecejo. La marca estaba suturada y totalmente cicatrizada. Algo francamente impensable en una simple humana… Suspiró. O tal vez no tan imposible.

- Y a mí me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa –olvidándose de todo, incluida sus propias precauciones, Jev la atrajo más contra él e inhaló la fragancia de su cabello castaño rojizo-. Hueles bien.

Se sentía tan bien con ella entre sus brazos. Parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Relajados.

- Estás herido –la oyó musitar entrecortadamente con el rostro pegado a su pecho.

- No es nada Nora –declaró separándola de él-. Solo unos arañazos.

- No -negó con vehemencia y un mechón del desordenado recogido que tenía sobre la cabeza se soltó y se agitó alrededor de su rostro arrebolado-. Haz estado sangrando, puedo oler perfectamente la sangre y… y, estás golpeado.

- Deberías haber visto al resto entonces –comentó malicioso mientras impulsivamente le apartaba el mechón de la cara.

Ante aquel gesto inesperado, Nora se mordió el labio inferior probablemente haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar de qué estaban hablando y él simplemente no pudo retirar la vista de aquella boca incitadora.

- Jev…

- No, Nora -se alejó autoritario-. Regresa a tú habitación y descansa. Lo necesitas –su tonoacerado le advirtió que pisaba terreno peligroso pero ella, como habitualmente no solía dejarse amilanar.

- ¡No, espera! –le pidió aferrándolo del brazo para que no se marchara-. Déjame curarte primero.

Inhaló profundamente.

Necesitaba ser capaz de pensar y actuar consecuentemente por el bien de ambos, y a no ser que Nora estuviera más que predispuesta a abrir en ese instante sus preciosas piernas para abrazarlas a sus caderas y permitir que él se la follara, lo mejor sería huir de su cercanía. En realidad eso mismo había estado haciendo toda esa puta semana. Huir de la torturadora tentación que había instalado bajo su mismo techo.

- No es necesario. Yo lo haré después de darme una ducha.

- Pe… pero yo puedo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo –alegó a la defensiva bajando la mirada. Odiaba verla alicaída.

"_¡Maldita sea!"_

- No creo… -empezó diciendo adoptando una actitud condescendiente para tranquilizarla pero inmediatamente ella insistió, envolviendo con más fuerza su mano con la de él. Suplicante:

- Por favor.

Jev la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y exasperación.

¿Estaba loca esa chica? Él le estaba dando la oportunidad de salir corriendo y ella solita se añadía un nuevo lazo a la soga que se anudaba alrededor de su cuello peligrosamente.

Entornando los ojos examinó a la joven. Era como una fruta prohibida que le servían en bandeja y estar con ella hacía que el pasado le resultara más llevadero…

"_¡A la mierda todo el mundo!"_

"_A la mierda Caelum, Altax, las diferentes versiones del muñeco de la Barbie y hasta el mismísimo Clark Kent, ¡joder!" _

- De acuerdo –accedió encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo espero que no te termines desmayando.

- No me impresiona la sangre –sonrió triunfal mientras Jev la guiaba de la mano hasta su dormitorio.

El se rió por su ingenuidad.

- No lo decía por eso.

El golpe seco contra la puerta a su espalda la hizo ser consciente donde estaba: En la recámara de Jev. Solos ella y él.

El corazón le zumbaba enardecido cuando él la soltó y colocándose frente a ella y con naturalidad, se dispuso a desnudarse. A pesar que la deficiencia de sus ojos la salvaba de contemplar centímetro a centímetro cada detalle de ese presumible impresionante espécimen de masculinidad y caer redonda al piso en medio de una conmoción, tuvo que luchar para no cerrarlos.

- Pareces aterrada –su voz sonaba discreta e intima, pero también divertida. Aquello le sirvió para reaccionar al fin y no quedarse parada hecha un manojo de nervios, que era exactamente como estaba.

- No, espera –dijo colocando sus manos cerca de las de él cuando hizo ademán por comenzar a quitarse la camisa-, deja que te ayude con eso.

- ¿Vas a desvestirme? -apuntó enarcando una ceja con bochorno pretendido.

- Un baño vendrá bien para limpiar previamente las heridas antes de curarlas –aconsejó Nora respirando entrecortadamente cuando lo liberó de la prenda y antes de comentar con preocupación-: Parece que te ha arrollado y arrastrado por el suelo un ferrocarril.

- Eres una enfermera con muy poco tacto –apuntó perversamente disfrutando de su tensión-. Primero me dices que debo oler a mil demonios y después que debo tener un aspecto deprimente.

- No, no quise decir eso –murmuró, contrita.

- Relájate, estaba bromeando -la obsequió con una sonrisa torcida.

El aroma de Nora era adictivamente delicioso y saturaba sus sentidos, sus recuerdos. Deseaba seducirla y llevarla hasta la enorme cama de la habitación y tenderla sobre el cómodo lecho de seda y poseerla durante todo el día. Hasta que el ocaso los sorprendiera y pudiese dejarla descansar para que se recuperada y volviese a estar nuevamente lista para aceptarlo como amante, en su acogedora intimidad.

Cuando el descendió las manos hasta el cinturón Nora inmediatamente dio un paso atrás y rompió cualquier contacto con su cuerpo. La vio ahogar una exclamación y después voltearse y caminar hacía el cuarto de baño con el que contaba el dormitorio.

- Continua. Yo iré llenando la bañera.

- ¿Huyes Nora? –preguntó mientras la escuchaba al otro lado abrir grifos.

- No, para nada –aseguró regresando junto a él. Parecía estar intentando recobrarse de un incendió-. Ven –le dio la mano y lo guió al baño donde una masa de vapor reconfortante los recibió con calidez.

Jev sonrió mientras volvía a retomar la tarea de desvestirse. Se mostraba como la dueña y señora de la casa, desenvolviéndose con familiaridad por ella.

- Espera –se apresuró a servirle de soporte cuando le pareció oírlo gemir de… _"¿dolor?"_-. Apóyate en mí –lo acució con un nudo en la garganta y notando el calor nuevamente en sus mejillas. Jev aguardó inmóvil para que ella continuase con la labor de despojarlo de toda prenda y Nora dudó cuando llevó las manos temblorosas a la cinturilla del pantalón.

- Estás a tiempo de salir por esa puerta –le previno él, serio.

Casi se echó atrás dispuesta a aceptar su _sugerencia_ pero se rehizo y decidió que podría afrontar esa situación.

- Somos adultos Jev –inquirió empezando a desabrocharle torpemente el botón y bajándole la cremallera- y yo solo quiero cerciorarme de que esos cortes no se infecten –agachándose levemente le bajó y lo liberó de los pantalones-. No… no voy a desvanecerme porque te desnudes y entres en el agua –repuso erguiéndose y dándose cuenta de que solo le quedaba ya una prenda. Se sintió mareada. Doblemente nerviosa-, así que no me hagas sentir como una cría –y por último quiso consolarse como una tonta-. Además, tampoco creo que te vea en todo tú esplendor con mí visión.

- Genial. Pero recuerda que te lo advertí –farfulló finalmente Jev roncamente pero con eje tirantez.

La muchacha intentó controlar su descontrolada respiración, algo que con el corazón en la boca, no resultaba tarea sencilla mientras deslizaba por los musculosos muslos y piernas la ropa interior. Se las había ingeniado para entablar el menor contacto y para no encontrarse y ni siquiera rozar, alguna "_sorpresa_".

La diversión e irritación inundaron a Jev por igual. Diversión porque era muy cómico ver como Nora había sido capaz de trazar todo un plan para salir airosa y que su gazmoñería no quedara vilipendiada, e irritación, precisamente por lo mismo, por su elaborado distanciamiento. Y es que verla reclinada a sus pies solo había servido para que su mente fantaseara en cómo sería follarle la boca mientras él, tirándole del cabello la animaba a no detenerse y a…

- ¿Qué tal la temperatura? –escuchó a su espalda y su fantasía sexual se evaporó de golpe al regresar a la realidad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había llegado hasta la bañera-. Con cuidado –indicó la joven ayudándole a sumergirse en el agua y sentándose a continuación en el borde del enorme jacuzzi.

- Algo sofocante, pero perfecta –parecía un niño pequeño fulminándola con una mirada encolerizada por usar sus artimañas de hechicera con él.

Solo Nora era capaz de tenerlo completamente desnudo y terriblemente excitado y no sucumbir ni al más mínimo arrebato de deseo y permanecer allí, a su lado, sin mostrarle ninguna señal de que quisiera follar con él. Fastidiado, tuvo que aceptar que cuando se ofreció a _"ayudarlo_" con sus heridas lo había dicho de forma literal, no con dobles intenciones.

Pasados unos segundos, la boca sensual de Jev se curvó en una mueca cínica.

Nora había decidido jugar a la buena samaritana con alguien que carecía de noble moralidad, por lo tanto, él se encargaría de demostrarle lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser verter combustible en un principio de incendio.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras impregnaba un pequeño pañuelo con una especie de suero natural para desinfectar.

- No puedo quejarme cuando una hermosa joven me llena de atenciones y se dispone a lavarme –no apartó la mirada de ella cuando se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante y buscó su cara. La acarició fugazmente y descendió hasta sus anchos hombros. El toque y la visión escorada de esa mujer devastaron sus sentidos-. En compensación, mañana puedo bañarte yo a ti, ¿qué te parece?

Una risita seráfica escapó de sus labios.

- Que de momento a mí no me ha pasado por encima un convoy así que mis baños seguirán siendo igual de solitarios que hasta ahora.

- Yo podría solucionar eso –murmuró mirando de soslayo como recorría aquel maldito trapo por sus biceps. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

- ¿Piensas hacer qué me atropellen?

- El fin justifica los medios.

- ¡Jev! –lo regañó Nora, riendo.

Había dejado caer más su delicado cuerpo sobre él para alcanzar el brazo del extremo opuesto, así que casi podía hasta rozar su cabello, su mejilla e inclusive su cuello.

El jacuzzi rebosante de agua había salpicado parte de su ropa y sus erizados pezones se reflejaban contra la fina tela al no llevar sujetador. Ahogó un gruñido. La lujuria y el dolor físico por poseerla se habían intensificado mientras sus ojos negros la devoraban.

Y masoquistamente ambicionó mucho más.

- ¡Aaay! –se quejó embusteramente-. Espera, creo que tengo el hombro dislocado. Acércate un poco más –encerró una mano alrededor de su verga y estranguló con fuerza su enorme erección en un intento de distraer su enfebrecido libido con otra clase de dolor.

Obediente y completamente preocupada, Nora siguió sus indicaciones y se ciñó más sobre él. Jev bajó la vista y pudo deleitarse de la redondez de los pechos femeninos a una ridícula y generosa distancia.

Rígido, admitió que era un idiota por torturase de esa manera y es que absolutamente todo, lo incitaba a tomarla de la manera más primitiva en ese instante.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Mmm… sí, no lo puedo negar –dijo sin apartar la mirada de la espléndida visión de su escote cuando unas gotas que caían de su pelo mojado se colaban por el canalillo. Su polla latió con urgencia. Sí no se la tiraba enloquecería-. Pero es remediable… espero.

- Jev, no puedo enjabonarte bien la espalda –él se había encargado de que la joven apenas pudiese completar su tarea. Era mucho mejor ver el espectáculo de sus "_atributos_" en acción con cada uno de sus estoicos movimientos.

Los tentadores senos de la muchacha cada vez quedaban más expuestos y su mirada atrevida. Podía entrever los picos sonrosados ya no solo a través de la húmeda tela sino asomando por encima de un escote que se había deslizado unos centímetros más abajo.

Gimió y asfixió nuevamente a su pene con la mano para controlarlo. Como siguiera castigando de esa forma a su verga terminaría siendo un condenado eunuco.

"_¡Oh, No__ra! Yo me ocuparé de que te encargues de resarcir a mí adolorida polla por esto__." _

- ¡Aaay! Lo siento Nora, pero no puedo moverme y te estoy empapando, y… -el fuego que recorría su sangre se agravaba a pasos agigantados- creo que el dolor se ha vuelto más insoportable ahora –"_Oh, sí, la monumental erección que tenía podía confirmar ese hecho"._

- ¡Dios mío, Jev! –afligida se separó de él inmediatamente-. ¡Ha sido por mí culpa! ¿Te he lastimado?

Jev silenció un insulto por la momentánea distancia que había de nuevo entre ellos.

- Mmm… bueno, un poco sí –aunque no exactamente el dolor que ella se creía, claro, concluyó.

Suspirando le suplicó comprensión en un tono lleno de disculpa:

- Lo siento, pero necesito comprobar esas magulladuras que tienes por la espalda y el costado.

- Ya –resopló teatral-, pero el simple hecho de estirarme, por muy minúsculo que sea el movimiento, es una auténtica… -se fijó en como el camisón apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación a esas alturas- eh, tortura.

- Y decías que no era nada –dijo ella cómo sí lo hubiese pillado en una mentira.

Estudió el rostro tiernamente lleno de censura de Nora e intentó no reírse, pe ro cuanto más la observaba menos podía recordar por qué quería reír.

- Quería parecer fuerte y no preocuparte. Pero ahora que me has descubierto –exageradamente tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente-, te necesito. ¿Qué te parece sí te metes conmigo dentro de la bañera? Así te sería más cómodo… explorarme las heridas. Y las hinchazones –arrastró la última palabra.

Incorporándose de su improvisado asiento en la bañera, miró hacía donde los fantasmas de su visión le señalaban que encontraría el rostro de Jev y lo contempló boquiabierta.

- Pe-pe… pero yo… -tartamudeaba.

Jev quiso salir del agua, arrancarle el vestido, empujarla contra la pared más cercana y tirársela salvajemente mientras ella desatada, gemía y le suplicaba pegada a su oído que no se detuviera. Después la tomaría en sus brazos y la llevaría a la cama donde esa vez, le haría el amor en una placentera y lenta tortura. Memorizando y poseyendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero la única realidad fue que la acción brusca esta vez sí le provocó un dolor de verdad por la agonía de la insatisfacción no alcanzada.

- ¡Aaay!

- ¡Santo cielo! Quédate quieto –volvió junto a él y lo aferró por los hombros. Cuando habló parecía resignada y conciliadora-: No… no tengo traje de baño.

- No lo necesitas –resolvió rozándole con la nariz y labios la garganta a Nora que estaba nuevamente como antes sobre él..

- Está bien –inhalando profundamente se erguió y la duda se reflejó en su semblante. Evidentemente sopesando sí podía evitar desnudarse.

- Un momento -la interrumpió él enarcando una ceja con socarronería-. No pensarás meterte en el agua con ese camisón que podría ahogarnos con toda esa tela sí se nos enreda, ¿verdad?

Nora acarició la fina y ligera prenda con la palma de su mano con incredulidad ante las palabras de él, y Jev sintió envidia por no ser él quién paseara su mano por aquellas deliciosas curvas.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga entonces? –dijo finalmente.

- Quítatelo –le ordenó en tono ronco.

- Pe… pero no… -apenas dominaba su voz- no llevo nada debajo salvo… las…

- ¿Las braguitas? –no pudo evitar sonreír ante su rubor.

- Sí.

- No te preocupes, puedes quitártelas también.

- N-no… no puedo –parecía angustiada.

Mientras él hablaba, Nora había empalidecido.

Durante un momento él creyó que se iba a desmayar y sintió deseos de dejarla marchar, de que se fuera lejos de su alcance. Pero no. No iba a echarse atrás. La santidad y las buenas acciones no eran precisamente sus valores más destacados.

- ¿Por qué no? Acaso no fuiste tú la que dijo eso de que éramos adultos y que deberíamos comportarnos como tal. Con naturalidad.

- Sí, pero…

- Ah –la interrumpió para refrescarle la memoria con un dato más-, y que tú no eras ninguna cría para asustarte por ver un cuerpo desnudo, creo recordar que también comentaste -adujo él, con el tono que se usa para hablar pacientemente a un niño. Sabía que dirigirse a ella con esa entonación tachándola de infanta recién salida de la cuna la indignaría-. Pues bien, te prometo que yo no me ruborizaré ni echaré a correr por verte sin ropa… -un silencio se apoderó de la habitación que quedó roto cuando expectante insistió-: ¿Nora?

A ella aún le rechinaban los dientes ante aquel tono burlón. Apretó los labios y levantó la barbilla haciendo un gesto desafiante.

- Jev…

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	7. Capítulo 06 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 06**

Cuando al fin mordió el anzuelo y siguiendo sus indicaciones, comenzó a deshacerse del camisón. Totalmente cohibida y convulsa.

Jev silenció un gemido cuando la contemplo a escasa distancia sin aquella odiosa prenda que llevaba.

"Dios, cuanto la deseaba".

- Nora –sobresaltada, instintivamente cubrió con los brazos sus pechos. Parecía perdida, sin saber que hacer-. Nora –repitió-, termina de desnudarte y métete conmigo en el agua. Te… necesito.

Aunque no se vanagloriaba de su mentira, había algo de cierto después de todo en aquel engaño: el dolor físico que sentía era real. Solo que no tenía que ver con las heridas de una guerra, sino por la frustración de no encontrar alivio entre los muslos de esa mujer.

La muchacha asintió débilmente y ablandada ante la idea de que él pudiese estar sufriendo, descendió las manos de sus senos hasta sus braguitas de algodón azul claro y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se las quitó.

Verla desnudarse para él de esa manera tan apocada y completamente ruborizada, lo había excitado al máximo, pero cuando finalmente la contempló desnuda de arriba a abajo, recreándose en la cremosa piel blanca, en la estrechez de su cintura, en la redondez de sus caderas al igual que las de sus pechos generosos… sencillamente creyó que perdería la poca paciencia que le quedaba y en un estado de febril obscenidad, tumbaría a Nora sobre el suelo y saciaría su lujuria en ella como todo un bárbaro. Sin dedicarle deferencia ni amabilidad. Solo puro y duro sexo mientras se la follaba como un auténtico animal.

La incomodidad de su abultado miembro lo hizo removerse en el jacuzzi, así que decidió apartar esas ideas para no caer en la tentación de llevarlas a cabo.

Claro que quería tirársela, pero deseaba enseñarle que también podía ser atento, generoso y delicado con ella. Así que con cada centímetro de su cuerpo marcado por la tensión y con una polla a punto de estallar, miró a la joven paralizada e insegura, y con voz melosamente enronquecida por apetito sexual, dijo:

- Ven aquí, cariño –dando unos pasos, ella extendió una mano temblorosa y él la recibió-. Déjame ser complaciente también conti…

Un estruendo inesperado surgió desde el exterior, en el vestíbulo principal que daba acceso a la vivienda, y como un huracán demoledor se iba abriendo paso poco a poco hacía donde se encontraban ellos, que atónitos habían ladeado la cabeza y miraban hacia la puerta esperando la en breve, intromisión.

Jev, con la velocidad de un rayo se incorporó de la bañera y atrapando una gigantesca toalla envolvió a Nora rápidamente y después de anudarse él otra alrededor de sus caderas se colocó a modo de escudo protector ante la joven. Preparado para una posible lucha sí no era irremediable allí mismo. Pero lo que interrumpió en el cuarto de baño en un gran saltó y ágil zancada fue…

Unos ladridos jodidamente familiares retumbaron en la estancia.

- ¿Guanchi?

- Guanche –lo corrigió Nora mientras se despegaba de la segura custodia del cuerpo alto de Jev y avanzaba incrédula hacia su mascota-. ¡Oh, Guanche! –clamó rebosante, con lágrimas de alegría cuando se acuclilló para reconocerlo-. ¿Eres tú pequeño? –el perro moviendo la cola prácticamente se le echaba encima entre lametazos. Y ella lloraba pero reía. Era feliz-. ¡Sí, eres tú! ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías tan preocupada –continuaba regañando dulcemente al animal en su papel de madre-. ¿Tienes hambre, chiquito?

En el otro extremo, a Jev lo invadió una oleada de resentimiento. ¿Por qué ese chucho tenía que meter siempre el hocico donde no lo habían invitado? ¿Y por qué Nora siempre se olvidaba del mundo para llenar solo y exclusivamente de atenciones a ese bicho del demonio? ¿Y por qué…?

Su ristra de numerosas quejas quedaron suspendidas cuando vio como el animal con su excesivo entusiasmo estaba a punto de desprenderle la toalla a su…bueno, a la que suponía era su dueña, aunque después de lo que acababa de ver Jev la pasada madrugada, ya no lo tenía tan claro ese punto.

"¡Joder!"

En un santiamén llegó hasta la joven y la instó a levantarse del piso, y mientras le aseguraba bien la toalla entorno al pecho para que no se le cayera, fulminó al perro con una mirada envenenada.

- Gracias por traérmelo de vuelta –la muchacha se puso de puntillas y lo besó fugazmente en la boca-. Nunca olvidaré esto, Jev.

- Créeme, ni yo –le acarició la mejilla un instante complacido por el tierno gesto que acababa de tener ella con él y después centró su atención en su puñetero dolor de estómago-. Pero Guanchi y yo tenemos que hablar… A solas –enfatizó para que la joven no los siguiera.

El perro lobo caminó en actitud chulesca con él hacia la puerta de entrada al dormitorio y se detuvieron justo en el umbral. Jev pensó que lo ahorcaría. El mejor pasatiempo de ese animal era sacarlo de sus casillas… ¡Justo como en ese maldito momento! Y él estaba a punto de convertirse en un _**perropsida**_.

- Escúchame bien bicho lanudo –se encorvó para ponerse cara a cara-. Te comportarás como una mascota obediente y te irás a pasar la resaca de anoche al felpudo de la entrada o a donde puñetas quieras, ¡menos aquí! ¡En este dormitorio! –aunque furioso procuraba lo alzar el tono para que Nora, que permanecía en el baño, no lo oyera-. Y sí no te gusta ponerte cachondo mientras los demás follan, te aconsejo que no te quedes por el pasillo sí no quieres oír como tú "mamí" grita y jadea enloquecida pidiéndome más mientras me la tiró -el perro le mostró sus afilados colmillos-, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Ghanchi?

Con un ladrido Guanche mordió despiadadamente el muslo de Jev haciéndolo aullar de dolor y no contento con eso, tiró de la toalla que resguardaba su intimidad y se batió en una surrealista retirada pasillo abajo, con el "botín" del día en la boca.

- ¡Maldito chucho pulgoso! –dijo tocándose la marca que tenía impresa los dientes del perro lobo-. ¡Juro que no conocerás el día del padre!

Una suave risita lo hizo voltearse sin importarle que estaba completamente desnudo en busca de la causante de aquel sonido.

Achicando los ojos contempló a la joven que asomaba en el umbral que conducía al baño. Aferraba con ambas manos la toalla por delante del pecho para que no se le cayera ya que evidentemente se hallaba en pleno ataque de hilaridad y el cual intentaba disimular, pero sin demasiado éxito, por lo visto.

- ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? – preguntó con el rostro ensombrecido. Acusador. Y escandalosamente cómodo con su desnudez. Dudaba que Nora fuera consciente de ese hecho. Posiblemente estaba más preocupada en no ahogarse con la risa.

- Nada –su semblante parecía controlar una risotada. Y Jev tuvo la sensación de que se tronchaba por dentro. Un tic peligroso surcó su mandíbula.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí… Bueno, no sé -parecía esforzarse por no romper en carcajadas-, te ves tan gracioso cuando te encrespas con Ghanche. Parecéis dos niños pequeños. Es muy divertido.

- ¿Divertido?

- Aja.

Claros indicios de que si pudiera, le daría un par de nalgadas a esa jovencita como sí se tratase de una cría, se reflejaron en los rasgos tiesos de Jev. Él no veía el chiste por ninguna parte cuando había pasado de echar un factible polvo… numerosos polvos ese día, corrigió, con la mujer que más lo había encendido en los últimos siglos, a tener que lidiar con un inoportuno animal puñetero y un aún más puñetero dolor de testículos y polla.

- Entonces creo que yo también tengo derecho a pasármelo bien, ¿no crees? Así que te propongo algo mucho más divertido para los dos.

- ¿Q-qué? –súbitamente pasó del jolgorio a la incertidumbre.

Hizo una pausa y su mirada relampagueante repasó con esmero y lentitud la figura femenina. Después ronroneó amenazador:

- Quítate esa condenada toalla y estírate en la cama.

- Estás bromeando… -vio como comenzó a retroceder y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo encantador.

Con reserva y prudencia dio pasos en dirección a la joven.

- No, no bromeo –al notar su proximidad ella se escabulló corriendo hacía el baño-. ¡Nora! –gruño él tras ella e impidiéndole que cerrara la puerta, la atrapó por detrás-. ¿A dónde creías que vas pequeña escurridiza? –murmuró en su oreja abrazándola con sus duros músculos.

- Jev –sabía que debía notar perfectamente como su pene erecto se clavaba de forma descarada en la parte inferior de su espalda-, a… a la cama no –un temblor sacudió su frágil cuerpo.

- Como quieras –dijo él obligándose a eludir esa señal y arrancándole la toalla que fue a parar al suelo. Ahora Nora estaba tan desnuda como él.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –dijo asustada cuando la tomó en brazos-. ¡Suéltame! –se metió con ella en la bañera y colocándola de frente, la sentó sobre sus muslos separándole las piernas. Ahorcajadas.

La licenciosa y desvergonzada postura había dejado colorada y muda a Nora, que rígida y con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de él, permitió con transigente recelo que el avisado miembro de Jev entrara en contacto con el exterior de su vagina.

Un sonido gutural brotó de la garganta masculina por la sutil pero muy perceptible conexión de ambos sexos.

- Has dicho que no querías hacerlo en la cama, así que el jacuzzi tampoco está tan mal para… -iba a decir follar pero supo ratificar a tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón no deseaba ser tan banal, y se sorprendió llamándola por lo que ella significaba para él-: Ángel, permíteme hacerte el amor.

A la muchacha se le enterneció el semblante cuando lo oyó dirigirse a ella con ese cariñoso apelativo: Ángel.

- Jev yo…

- No te niegues a esto.

Jev besó los labios sonrosados con un beso exigente y profundo. Notó como el cuerpo de la joven reaccionaba a la oleada de calor que se había concentrado entre ellos y que tendría su punto culminante cuando fueran solo una unidad. Cuando la poseyera por completo.

Nora lo rodeó estirando sus manos hacía la nuca y se apretó más contra él. Las reaccio nes más primitivas lo pusieron a prueba y necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para tener paciencia.

Cuando se separó de ella para dejarla que tomara liento, confesó:

- Dios, al fin. No te imaginas cuanto he deseado besarte –volvió a colocar sus labios en los de ella y exploró con la lengua el interior de su boca.

El rostro oscuro de Jev se cernía sobre Nora y esta fue incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Sentía que los pulmones le fallaban y que apenas podía respirar. Solo tenía consciencia del calor y el arrollador olor que desprendía el cuerpo firme y duro de ese hombre.

- Jev -pronunció su nombre casi sin fuerzas, con la gar ganta seca cuando él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con la nariz y labios iba dejando un rosario de besos por su barbilla, cuello y mucho más abajo, hasta sus…-. Jev, por favor –jadeó.

Lamía y mordisqueaba sus pezones.

- ¿Te hago daño? –preguntó él sin desligar la boca de las sensibilizadas aureolas y recorriendo su cuerpo con avariciosas y enormes manos.

- N…no.

- ¿Continuó? –murmuró haciéndola gritar de placer cuando encontró el núcleo de su anhelo y secreto.

La adrenalina circulaba por todo su cuerpo y sentía dolor físico del intenso deseo sexual que la embargaba. Desinhibida, hundió los dedos en el cabello negro de Jev y lo ánimo a seguir succionando sus senos.

Su piel vibró con la risa de él.

- Entiendo que eso es un sí.

Mientras Jev se apoderaba golosamente de sus senos con la boca, sus manos trabajaban algo más abajo. Deliciosamente más abajo. Y Nora febril entre gemidos comenzó a mecer sus caderas, desesperada por conectar con su polla y sentirla.

- Jev, no… no lo soporto. Me…me quema.

Jev gruñó y detuvo su invitación aferrando con manos indecisas su trasero.

- No tenemos prisa, Ángel. Y tú eres…nueva… en esto.

- Sí, sí la tenemos –dijo arqueando la espalda, ofreciéndosele mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Jev rió ante su impaciencia.

- ¿Afilando tus uñas de gata en mi?

Y entonces, como sí aquellas simples palabras fueran el pistoletazo de salida de alguna especie de maratón de los recuerdos, las pesadillas la asediaron una vez más.

Ya no estaba en un jacuzzi dispuesta a entregarse por propia voluntad a su primer amante, sino en una tenuemente iluminada habitación y él hombre que la apresaba y la obligaba a separar las piernas era…

Él había vuelto a terminar lo que había comenzado.

(-) (-) (-)

_- Tranquila, pequeña –la tranquilizaba besando su frente, sus párpados cerrados y sus mejillas mientras con su colosal erección se abría paso en el interior de ella derribando la barrera de su virginidad. Ella gimió incomoda__-.__ Puedo hacer que no sea tan doloroso. Sé una buena chica y yo me ocuparé de todo –y se sumergió por entero dentro de lajoven._

_Ahogó una exclamación. No podía negarlo: dolía._

_Un intenso dolor se extendió por toda y cada una de sus articulaciones. Gimió y aunque intentó extinguir un quejido de padecer, no pudo. Y gritó entre llantos: _

_- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! __¡Eres un salvaje! _

_Logró liberar una mano y le golpeó en la espalda, en los hombros y en donde pudo. Al darse cuenta de que eso no le afectaba, usó las uñas y le arañó un costado._

_- ¡Eres una gata salvaje! Pero yo te haré __ronronear –y empezó a penetrarla sin demorar más en sí estaba o no preparada._

_Lanzando un gemido de angustia por la versada sensualidad de las íntimas caricias que le prodigaba ese malhechor cada vez que su miembro entraba y salía de su sexo, empezó a suplicarle que se detuviera._

_- Salte de mí._

_Las paredes internas del sexo femenino temblaron al notar como él se retiraba lentamente y luego, empujando en una larga arremetida se incrustaba por completo de nuevo en el interior de la chica__._

_- Para, por favor… -imploró entre gimoteos-. Me haces daño__._

_Aunque su cuerpo ardía mientras la recorrían unas sensaciones reveladoramente nuevas para ella y que le impedían pensar, sí que tuvo consciencia del malestar que empezaba a repartirse por todo esa zona que él rebosaba cuando empezó a empalarla una y otras vez de forma en un principio pausada. Delicada._

_- Shh… __–juntó su boca con la de la muchacha que como siempre, le negaba sus besos-.__Venga, preciosa, relájate __–y __le habló con sus labios pegados a los de ella-: No te resistas._

_Él colocó las mano__s bajo sus caderas para facilitar la entrada hasta el fondo de su polla._

_- No –gimió y sollozó ella apoyando las manos en los amplios hombros del hombre y contorsionándose cuando lo notó más profundamente enterrado__._

_Un gruñido de alborozo e inconveniente surgió de su garganta._

_- Eres tan estrecha. Tan pequeña._

_Por lo visto, a la primera vez de su amante había que sumarle su casi incapacidad para albergarlo por entero dentro de ella._

_- Me duele._

_La espalda de la joven se arqueaba y sus ojos vidriosos luchaban por enfocar. Seguía sollozando__._

_- Estás muy cerrada y no te permites disfrutar –la regañó él ralentizando el mete y saca de un miembro que a la joven le parecía exorbitante. Después murmuró algo inaudible con voz insegura._

_- Como puedo hacerlo… -creía que la desgarraría. "Dios, lo sentía gigantesco en su interior"-. Estás abusando de mí._

_Él frunció el ceño y apretando__ los labios con fuerza se detuvo__._

_- Escúchame. El daño ya está hecho y no me detendré hasta oírte gritar extasiada mientras te corres -confesó con un leve deje som brío-. Así que sé una buena chica y prometo que te daré el mejor polvo de tú vida__._

_- ¡Canalla!_

_Él contempló su expresión enojada varios segundos y después, inclinó su boca hacia uno de s__us pechos y lo succionó con erotismo. _

_Momentáneamente el cuerpo de la muchacha se puso rígido y entonces le cogió del pelo, intentando apartarlo. Y lo consiguió a duras penas. Él se había acomodado mejor encima de ella y la sujetaba más firmemente con su peso._

_- Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pequeña gata salvaje. Con esa actitud desafiante y… -la joven hizo un nuevo intento por quitárselo de arriba-. Oh, sí… Y lo rico que te retuerces debajo de mí, luchando, solo consigues ponerme la polla más dura y querer follarte durante horas sin parar._

_Al oír la lasciva amenaza de aquel hombre, inmediatamente se quedó paralizada. Temiendo que cualquier minúscula acción de su parte le sirviera a ese delincuente como excusa para alargar por varias horas más aquel inaceptable asalto a su cuerpo._

_Lo miró con ojos desmesurados. Nerviosa._

_- N… no. No podré…_

_- Entonces deja de pelear con las sensaciones que se despiertan en tú cuerpo por… primera vez._

_Continuaba parado, introducido dentro de ella pero sin desplazarse. Apretaba la mandíbula y su cuerpo levemente agitado y con una capa de sudor estaba rígido. Parecía contenerse. Combatir por refrenarse._

_- ¿Lo sabes?_

_- Niña ingenua –una mueca burlona dibujó su rostro cuando agarrando una de sus piernas la hizo doblarla un poco para retomar de nuevo su invasión. _

_Esta vez empezó a follársela sin contemplaciones. Con consideración pero más duramente. Y l__a destreza erótica de ese hombre la reducía a ser le gustase o no, su esclava. La exquisita sensación la catapultó a un placer incoherente que la llevó a estremecerse, gemir y debatirse._

_- Eso es… Lo estás haciendo muy bien._

_El cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba mientras su interior sujetaba con fuerza la enorme erección que se movía incesante y cada vez más rauda y menos delicada dentro de ella. Asustada por su sumisión, ladeó la cabeza y apretó con angustiosa histeria los labios para acallar las ganas de ponerse a gritar frenética llena de lujuria como una golfa. No podía entregarse cuando ese ser despreciable la forzaba a tener relaciones con él._

_- No. No silencies tus gemidos -había escondido su rostro en el cuello de la chica y su aliento y respiración eran dificultosas-. Quiero oír el sonido de tú placer._

_Y para asegurase de que la joven obedeciera, impulsó las caderas clavándose todavía más hondo y su polla bombeó con apremiante urgencia. Con ferocidad._

_La muchacha chilló y se sujetó más fuertemente a los hombros de aquel miserable mientras se estremecía y sus gemidos y jadeos se dispararon desenfrenados. Él había ganado._

_- Por favor…_

_El dolor había quedado casi exterminado y solo era un pequeño eco que encontraba al final. Cuando el falo de ese asaltante se sumerg__ía por completo y sin clemencia__ en su cálida humedad. _

_L__as caderas de ella empezaron a agitarse y alzarse._

_- ¿Más? __-__rió él con arrogante satisfacción, al tiempo que reducía con tormentosa lentitud la entrada y salía de su polla a punto de estallar en la suave e intima cavidad femenina. La joven gimoteó e instintivamente se estrechó más contra él__-.__ Sí, quieres más –afirmó complacido-. Y quieres que te penetre con fuerza… _

_Del calor pasó al frío de la humillación por ese último intervalo de__ abandonada respuesta__. Impulsivamente intentó apartarse pero él la retuvo con fuerza._

_- ¡Nooo!_

_- Sí… te gusta sentir como te lleno y te parto por dentro con cada embestida ¿verdad, hermosa? _

_Despacio, inclin__ó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de__ la muchacha. Él volvió a intentar besarla pero ella no se lo permitió._

_- ¡Te detesto y solo ruego porque termines de una vez! –le espetó derrumbada. Perturbada. _

_Algunas lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la chica y __él __dejó escapar una maldición, antes de hacerlas desaparecer con sus dedos._

_- Pero aún odiándome, mi dulce y ardiente zorrita, te correrás entre mis brazos __–__y odiándola por su negativa a entregarse y por sus últimas palabras, le bram__ó con__ brutal sinceri dad-. Disfrutando como la mayor de las perras._

_Con un gruñido cogió las nalgas desnudas con fuerza y __con un sonido gutural se__ hundió como una bestia indomable dentro de la humedad resbaladiza de la joven con su firme y dura virilidad._

_- Así no, por favor –exclamó ahogando un lamento._

_- Has puesto aprueba mí paciencia y puedes darte por satisfecha. Terminaré con tú…tortura, lo antes posible –e ignorando aquel cuerpo frágil y convulso que se debatía entre el placer y el dolor, él dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo y mientras se la follaba incansablemente y de manera casi brutal, buscó el pulso acelerado que latía lleno de vida en la garganta de la muchacha y bebió. Hambriento de sangre y de sexo._

_(-) (-) (-)_

El miedo no la dejaba moverse mientras con ojos anegados en lágrimas y con aspecto ausente, de estar a kilómetros de allí, permanecía a ahorcajadas sobre Jev, estática. En un estado sedentario, como sí no fuera consciente de las caricias, masajes y besos con los que agasajaban en esos momentos a su cuerpo. Había adquirido una palidez cadavérica y se sentía precisamente como eso: como un muerto al que podían vejar y transgredir…

- Nora, estás muy tensa –la voz sedosa y excitada de Jev le llegaba distorcionada, en un eco que se iba apagando. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando él le separó más los muslos y el glande de su inflamado miembro rozó ansiosamente el portal deseado-. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Prometo que seré… -como sí no estuviera cien por cien seguro de esa afirmación, corrigió-: trataré de ser paciente y delicado –atrapando su cara inanimada, la besó fugazmente y descendió con los labios por la barbilla y continuó por cuello y hombros mientras sus manos se apoderaban de sus glúteos para arrimarla más hacia él. Más a su endurecida erección. Preparándola para su invasión-. Cariño, iremos a tú ritmo. Quiero que estés relajada.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó para el ataque inminente.

"No puedo. No puedo…" repetía de manera demencial su mente una y otra vez.

Martilleándola sin piedad como un mantra. Perforándola en un lento deceso que rogaba por abrazar rápidamente.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y como sí se hallara en el corredor de la muerte y no a punto de descubrir el paraíso con la hasta entonces demostrada, innegable habilidad y experiencia de Jev en el terreno sexual, comenzó a llorar sonoramente mientras todos y cada uno de sus miembros se agitaban y su calor corporal se asemejaba a un iceberg.

- ¿Nora? –se había separado y observaba turbado como las lágrimas que surcaban incontrolables el rostro de la joven descendían y caían incluso por sus hermosos senos. Bañándolo-. Nora… -volvió a insistir hundiendo los dedos en su cabello para pegar su frente con la de ella.

Como una fiera herida a la que habían acorralada y obligaban a enjaular para privarla por siempre de libertad, la joven se zafó de Jev y se acurrucó abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho en el extremo más alejado de su alcancé en el jacuzzi, mientras lloraba y con histeria balbucía:

- ¿P-por qué? -daba la impresión de esperar con desesperación una explicación y él simplemente se limitó a contemplarla inerte y en silencio-. Dios, esas pesadillas. No… no pueden ser verdad –dijo ella absorta dirigiéndose a él y nadie en realidad, apoyando la cabeza contra los azulejos y liberando brazos y piernas. Parte de su desnudez quedó expuesta ante su vista pero a ella no le importó. Era como sí absolutamente todo le diera igual-. Me siento… rota.

A Jev le pareció que el llanto de la joven se burlaba de él, mostrándole lo que jamás volvería a disfrutar ni a saborear, cuando ante su mirada paseaba y recorría los senos desnudos de Nora que se alzaban y bajaban notablemente por la alterada respiración, besándolos como el más ardiente de los amantes con su humedad.

Los rasgos de Jev se tornaron gélidos y la tensión de sus músculos indicaba que estaba haciendo un sobresfuerzo por domesticar al depredador que albergaba inusualmente durmiendo en su interior, cuando la muchacha clavó su visión de manera certera en él y le dijo, hundida y con vergüenza y dificultad:

- Jev, me…me violaron.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	8. Capítulo 07 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 07**

El estado de animación en suspenso en el que había permanecido mientras Nora lloraba, era mucho peor que encontrarse en el mismo ojo de un apocalíptico ciclón insensatamente desprotegido.

Él, un desterrado del cielo, una terrorífica pesadilla para sus enemigos, fuera del campo de batalla unas invisibles ataduras lo incapacitaban para luchar y solventar situaciones tan criticas como aquella a la que se enfrentaba en esos precisos momentos. Donde él y solamente él, era el responsable del dolor desgarrador que acosaba a Nora últimamente. No había sabido protegerla. Ni siquiera de él mismo.

Cuando el llanto de muchacha se transformó en sollozos y finalmente se convirtió en entrecortados hipidos, Jev, regresando a la vida, a la cruda realidad que lo golpeaba acusadora por dentro, se levantó completamente en silencio y secándose con una toalla, se dirigió al dormitorio en una actitud impávida, de adormecimiento.

Se movió por la habitación como un autómata: Buscó unos pantalones limpios y se los puso, y con la misma parsimonia e enfrascamiento, regresó al baño. Aferró una larga toalla y se acercó hacia el jacuzzi donde instó a Nora a erguirse. No necesitó ningún tipo de persuasión o embuste esta vez, para tener a la joven obedientemente desnuda, frente a él. Y es que un cachorro, cuando se siente huérfano, desamparado y añorando cariño y comprensión, no es muy complicado que se muestre dócilmente manejable con el único ser que le ofrece en esos instantes un poco de afecto o atención.

Sin romper el silencio, Jev secó la desnudez de joven sin prisas. Acariciándola con cada toque y perdiendo su mirada por cada centímetro de su piel. Analizando los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo. Pero en aquella acción, por primera vez, no había nada libidinoso e impúdico. Solo quería cuidarla, cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

Cuando terminó tiró la toalla mojada al suelo y la tomó en brazos.

- Vamos, ángel –murmuró con ese apelativo cariñoso que sabía que la había encandilado y enfilando hacia el dormitorio-. Te llevaré a la cama para que puedas descansar.

Con sumo cuidado depositó sobre el colchón a Nora y se arrodilló en el borde para acomodarla tiernamente y taparla con una única y fina sábana.

- ¿Mucho mejor? –quiso saber acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de la joven, que sin abrir los párpados asintió-. Ahora trata de descansar. Yo estaré cerca por sí me necesitas –le aseguró poniéndose de pie.

- No, espera –la pequeña mano de Nora lo sujetó por la muñeca antes de que se alejara-. Quédate conmigo, Jev –pidió apenas con un hilo de voz-. Por favor.

Jev cerró unos segundos los ojos e inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones mientras la tensión y el autocontrol se reflejaban por cada músculo sobresaliente.

- Jev… -y oírla pronunciar de nuevo su nombre bastó para que tomara una decisión.

- Shhh… -se recostó en la cama de espadas a Nora y la abrazó por detrás fuertemente contra su cuerpo-. Estoy aquí, ángel. No me iré a ningún lado.

La sábana que la cubría caía descuidadamente sobre su figura, lo que dejaba gran proporción de su cuerpo al descubierto, así que Jev era muy consciente de su desnudez y de su adictivo tacto y calor.

- Jev… lo siento –agradeció la interrupción. No debería fantasear con poseerla en momentos como ese.

- ¿Por qué? –dejó caer la mano sobre la cadera de la chica como sí quisiera retenerla, como si temiera que fueran a separarlos para siempre.

- Yo… realmente quería estar con… contigo -los nervios la hacían tartamudear-. No sé lo que me ocurrió. Solo son pesadillas –pegada a él como lo estaba, pudo percibir perfectamente su alterada agitación. Y cuando volvió hablar pareció más una súplica que no tenía intención de mencionar en alto pero que se le escapó-: Tiene que serlo.

- No debí presionarte a… –el cuerpo femenino tembló cuando los labios de él rozaron su hombro desnudo en una especie de sensual beso y de disculpa-, a que hiciéramos el amor.

- ¿Te arrepientes? –preguntó, la pena filtrándose a través de su tono.

Jev la apretó más estrechamente a él y hundió el rostro en el hermoso y largo cabello de Nora mientras respondía:

- No, pequeña, no. Hacerte mía ayer, hoy y siempre, es lo más que deseo –tiró del pelo a un lado y acarició con la boca y nariz el cuello de la muchacha-. Pero sí hay algo de lo que me arrepiento.

- ¿De qué?

A pesar de los tormentos y miedos que la perseguían, ella siempre parecía estar cómoda y a gusto entre sus brazos. Era como si supiera que le pertenecía. Que era parte de él.

- De anhelarte –musitó trazando la longitud del brazo de Nora con sus dedos-. De anhelarte incluso en secreto desde que te conocí. No debí –había culpa y desprecio en sus palabras-. Ensucio y mato las cosas buenas que cometen la insensatez de rodearme.

Instintivamente la joven entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano que posesivamente descansaba en su cadera.

- ¿Quién era ella? –aunque Jev jamás sacaba el tema a colación, sabía que en su vida hubo alguien muy importante y que un día tristemente perdió. Llevándose con ella una parte de él.

Nora esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente lo oyó tomar una respiración profunda, y habló:

- Jolie.

- ¿Aún la… la quieres? –se estremeció ante su propia pregunta.

- Sí –murmuró él removiéndose incómodo en la cama, e instantáneamente el corazón de Nora se hundió.

Luchó para mantener una voz serena, pero la única verdad era que tenía unas ganas horribles de volver a llorar, y se odio por ello. No tenía derecho a sentirse derrumbada, pero el dolor era tan grande que no podía ignorarlo.

- Entonces estoy segura que Jolie fue muy feliz a tú lado y tú junto a ella –refugió la cara en la almohada para detener las lágrimas-. Y que sí retrocediera en el tiempo, volvería a firmar por tener el mismo destino que tuvo.

- No, no lo creo –el brazo de él cayó por la estrecha cintura de la chica, como sí desesperadamente necesitara cerciorarse que la tenía al alcance-. ¿Por qué desearía de nuevo un destino como ese?

- Por ti, Jev. Por ti –se dio media vuelta para acomodarse frente a él, en la cama. La sábana deslizada por el brusco cambio de posición, hizo que los senos de ella se pegaran al pecho masculino con impudicia-. Porque te amó y tú… -le costaba aceptar que probablemente había llegado demasiado tarde a la vida de su amigo-, la sigues… -tragó saliva. El puñal que la oprimía por dentro resultó insoportable cuando, supuso convencida-: La sigues… amando.

- Nora… -dudó. Sus manos se posaron en cada lado del rostro de la chica y estudió sus dulces rasgos.

- ¿Qué, Jev?

Tomó una respiración vacilante, tratando de decir sí era buena idea o no, admitir unos sentimientos que solo podían ofrecer destrucción a la persona que fueran dirigidos.

- Nada, cariño. Nada –la atrajo más asfixiantemente contra él, como sí quisiera fundir ambos cuerpos en uno solo, y la instó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su ancho pecho-.. Ahora intenta dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de llevar unos minutos en silencio, ambos con los ojos relajadamente cerrados pero sin dormir, simplemente disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos conectados, Nora se acurrucó mimosamente más junto a él y enterró el rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Súbitamente parecía ansiosa por añadir algo más a la conversación que habían tenido hacía cosa de un rato.

- Jev...

- Mhmm…. –con los párpados sellados y paseando pausada y lentamente la mano por la espina dorsal de Nora, ininterrumpidamente desde la base de la nuca hasta acariciar la parte superior del respingón y seductor trasero de la muchacha sin el obstáculo de la sábana, su semblante reflejó al fin cierto sosiego. Una placidez que ya no recordaba y que había olvidado. Pero ahora que le habían regalado esa especie de tregua, teniendo entre sus brazos y de la más manera más inofensiva, sin imposiciones ni brutalidad, a su escurridizo y pequeño ángel, pensaba disfrutarla al máximo.

Nora extendió una mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en su garganta. Jev contuvo el aliento, deleitándose en las sensaciones que lo arrastraban a la mejor de todas las glorías.

- Dime, preciosa -la animó, al verla titubear.

- A veces –comenzó ella diciendo medio adormilada-, es mejor un suspiro de felicidad que toda una existencia vacía.

Suspirando y mientras Nora caía confiada en un cada vez más profundo sueño, trató de bloquear las repugnantes imágenes de lo que habría sucedido si él simplemente hubiese dicho: _No_.

- Lo siento mucho, ángel –besó la parte superior de su cabeza-. Lo siento –las emociones lo arrollaron, rayando la incriminación y el beneplácito-. Las cosas deberían haber sucedido de otra manera.

Y viéndola dormir tan indefensa y totalmente convencida equivocadamente de estar en los brazos adecuados, Jev tomó una decisión. Quizás la oferta del extraño ser que haría acojonar hasta al mismísimo Caelum, no resultaba después de todo tan descabellada, siempre y cuando él hiciera unos pequeños incisos.

Ya había perdido una vez a la persona más importante en su vida, y esta vez por mantener segura a Nora de un final similar al de Jolie, haría cualquier cosa. Incluso pactar con la mismísima muerte.

(-) (-) (-)

Las campanas comenzaron a repicar con fuerza en lo alto de aquel recóndito templo edificado en el siglo XVI por el deseo de un Capitán, quien tras finalizar la batalla y conquistar las agrestes y selváticas tierras, prometió que fundaría un santuario en ese mismo punto.

El ensordecedor sonido presagiaba muerte. Doblaban teñidas de luto, llorando una pérdida. Para los forasteros esa melodía de ultratumba debía resultar espeluznante, pero para los lugareños era sinónimo de ofrenda, de despedir a un ser querido con todos los honores.

Hacía minutos que una tímida llovizna había empezado a caer de un cielo cada vez más encapotado, y poco a poco había ido tiznando el piso cubierto de baldosas que tapizaban el claustro del exterior, que a modo de fortaleza, custodiaba fieramente al longevo templo. Defendiendo a la centenaria construcción del pernicioso y malévolo mal. Como era el caso en ese instante de la única y solitaria figura que se alzaba sobre el lugar.

El ser, un destructivo pecado carnal, había llegado para tomar lo que le correspondía. Lo que era solo suyo. Y sabía que lo encontraría allí.

El pórtico del santuario se abrió para él y una vez lo hubo atravesado, las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, reverberando a través de las diferentes galerías del interior que separaban la nave central de los laterales, mediante columnas gemelas.

Fuera, la apocada lluvia hasta entonces, comenzó a derramarse sobre los techos abovedados con enfurecida intensidad. El oscuro ángel pisaba tierra santa y el mundo parecía rugir de temor.

El olor a cirios e incienso debía colapsar el aire, al igual que la bajada de temperatura debería haber sido notable, pero aquella criatura parecía exánime a absolutamente a todo. Era como sí sus sentidos y emociones fueran cenizas. Simples fiambres.

Su cabello negro, húmedo por la lluvia, le caía por la frente mientras recorría el atrio y se adentraba más, en medio de una iluminación amortiguada, al encuentro de su elegido e inocente mártir.

Se detuvo en cuanto halló lo que buscaba, y sus ojos, de un inaudito azul marino en duelo, parecieron contemplar un descomunal cuadro que caía prácticamente desde el techo al suelo.

El retrato estaba dividido en planos. El superior correspondía a la gloria, el mundo precedido por un Dios. Repartidos por diferentes tramos del lienzo se dispersaban los Bienaventurados y los que esperaban un juicio final. Todos mostraban obediencia pero sobretodo espanto, y el causante no era el adorado Dios, sino la extraña figura que servía de eje en la obra: La mismísima muerte.

Pero lo que parecía centrar verdaderamente toda la atención e interés de aquel individuo, se encontraba arrodillado frente al cuadro. Rezando por la redención de los penitentes. De sus Ánimas.

- ¿Prodigioso verdad? –irrumpió una profunda familiar acercándose a su lado.

- Excepcionalmente sublime –corroboró él, sin desviar la mirada de la silueta enlutada.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas y esta será siempre tú casa.

Ladeando la cabeza, observó impávidamente al hombre que se erguía a su lado pero en una prudente distancia y mirando enfrente, exactamente lo mismo que él.

De unos treinta y pocos, alto y bien parecido, el sujeto parado tal como lo estaba en esos momentos, manos en los bolsillos, actitud vigilante y ojos serenos y nunca nerviosos, podría considerarse cualquier cosa menos un divulgador de la palabra del Dios en el que un gran porcentaje de la humanidad había puesto su fe. Menos aún, un discípulo del celibato.

- Los viejos templos solo eran accesibles a los sacerdotes y a los dioses que se les rendía tributo enfrente de ellos –había reconocimiento, vivencia en sus palabras-. En cambio, en la actualidad se necesitan salas de reunión espaciosas para sus fieles adeptos.

- También antiguamente se rendía culto a esos mismos dioses ofrendándoles vidas humanas –desaprobó seriamente-. Dime –miró al inmenso hombre vestido de negro-, ¿acaso piensas sacrificar a alguien?

- No he venido a llamar a los transgresores sino por mí más apetente posesión –hablaba casi en silencio. Sus ojos inexpresivos continuaban fijos donde mismo.

- No –negó mirando nuevamente hacia delante, hacía el único objetivo que escrutaban los ojos de aquel ser-. No puedes hacer eso.

- Mis enemigos sedientos de sangre y venganza, acamparan a su alrededor -Las venas de su cuello sobresalían pero su actitud era calmada-. Aspirando a un descuido, a un error.

- ¡Maldita sea! –masculló entre dientes mientras se pasaba, intranquilo, una mano por el cabello de color castaño.

- ¿Injuriando en la casa del ausentado creador? –Su mueca cínica era insultante.

- ¡A la mierda con donde estoy! –Sabía que podía ponerse a gritar a pleno pulmón que nadie escucharía esa conversación. El extraño ser siempre se ocupaba de esos pequeños detalles-. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir? -exhaló como sí el aire hubiese sido eliminado de sus pulmones y con una expresión de querer llamar a la coherencia, le avisó-: Inmortal o no, deberías temerle al juicio final por el que nos pasearemos todos. Algún día llegará también para ti y serás tan procesado como el resto de la humanidad –Se calló abruptamente cuando vio que laboca de su interlocutor se había curvado a un lado. En una sonrisa irónica y cruel y quiso saber-: ¿Qué resulta tan gracioso?

- Que el juicio final soy yo. Yo soy el verdugo de la muerte y el baluarte de la salvación –Sus ojos pasaron del inusual azul a refulgir sorprendentemente negros antes de dar un paso hacia delante.

- Espera -agarró su brazo, y cuando este fulminó a la mano que había osado a tocarlo, el hombre inteligentemente la apartó enseguida-. Dale un poco más de tiempo. Yo puedo ocuparme…

- He flagelado y marcado mí cuerpo con el suyo –dijo, y más que nunca pareció el demonio que era-. ¿Qué parte de que para muchos sería una especie de trofeo o el mejor cebo para doblegarme no entiendes?

- ¿Y no lo es? –preguntó osadamente y muy estúpidamente.

- No.

- Entonces, aléjate.

- Nunca –Su entonación siempre hacía erizar el vello de la nuca.

El sacerdote apretó las manos en dos puños. Ni siquiera sabía para que se molestaba en pedirle compresión. Hubo una reciente época, un breve periodo de tiempo, donde creyó que había un poco de esperanza dentro de esa criatura después de todo. Cuando una madrugada tocó en su puerta portando en sus brazos un cuerpo prácticamente moribundo. Envilecido, ensangrentado y cubierto tan solo por una sábana.

Sus recuerdos se extinguieron cuando lo vio dar nuevamente un paso hacia enfrente e intentó llamar por última vez a la razón. Algo complicado con alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes, no obedecerlas.

- Ha accedido dócilmente a su destino, pero no puedes esperar absoluta abnegación y sumisión –pareció dudar-. No al menos cuando su mente y cuerpo tienen grabados las señas de lo sucedido. Y sí volviese a pasar… -No quería poner palabras a algo tan atroz y abominable, así que resollando con cansancio, vaticinó-: Sencillamente te aborrecerá.

Las censurables y viables afirmaciones del clérigo, hicieron que se quedara erráticamente detenido y mirando fríamente hacia delante mientras señalaba con brutal sinceridad y sin ápice de arrepentimiento:

- Por eso me complazco en mí inmoralidad, en mí depravación. Porque mientras solo albergue y conozca esas… sensaciones –subrayó-, yo tocaré en su puerta y al oír mí voz, esta siempre se abrirá para mí. Lo que se encuentra al otro lado del umbral –Pareció una amenaza velada-, me pertenece.

Y sin darle más espacio a las posibles advertencias y protestas, continuó su destino, su tarea de ese atardecer y dejó tras él, a un emisario del presumible bien, miserablemente imposibilitado y lisiado, sí no quería males mayores, mientras caminaba hacia el altar, junto al vetusto y fastuoso retrato. Junto a la figura enlutada.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

_Deben tener en cuenta que se trata de una historia adulta, el Patch que leerán no es del todo ese "light" que nos narra Becca. Aquí esa parte "peor" que él dice tuvo en su pasado, se traslada al presente. Se trata del P/J "malo" que dice fue una vez, no del que habitualmente leemos en la mayoría de fics. Por otro lado, no está escrito solo en 1º persona, lo que nos permite conocer los pensamientos de Jev, y por supuesto, estamos viendo un HOMBRE EN UNA HISTORIA +18, lo que hará que sus pensamientos, opiniones etc... no sean de esa forma inocente que Becca los ha mostrado en sus libros de género juvenil._

_Un ejemplo es "50 Sombras" inspirado en el personaje de Edward pero Grey en realidad, dista muchísimo de Edward Cullen. Un personaje juvenil jamás podrá trasladarse tal cual y de esa manera tan cándida a un género adulto. Y comentado esto, espero que os animéis a dejar vuestras opiniones, teorias etc... un autor siempre se alimenta de sus lectores, y sean muchos o pocos, me gustaría saber que estáis ahí. _

_Un saludo._


	9. Capítulo 08 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 08**

"Te estoy ofreciendo aquello que más anhelas, Jev. Únete a mí y lo obtendrás".

Jev llevaba semanas dándole vueltas a esas mismas palabras una y mil veces como un desquiciante mantra.

"Dicen que el amor encubre todas las transgresiones." Había escuchado también una vez." Mierda de cursilerías", sentenció dispuesto a ocuparse solo y únicamente de lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos: cocinando.

Hacía una hora que había dejado a Nora descansando sola en el dormitorio… Se acordó como había tenido una pequeña concesión: había dejado entrar a Guanchi a la habitación para que velara el sueño de su supuesta dueña, y él poder preparar tranquilamente algo de comer.

No es que le gustase de repente el enervante perro lobo, pero sí algo tenía que admitir era la fidelidad y el receloso cariño que le procesaba a Nora. Así que tragándose su orgullo, cuando salió al pasillo y vio al animal sumido en una aparente tristeza, aguardando en el corredor para ver a su amiga y comprobar que estaba bien, Jev simplemente entreabrió la puerta y haciéndole una señal con la cabeza lo instó a pasar al interior. El lobo no lo dudó ni un segundo y corrió junto a su querida ama. Jev estaba seguro que el bicho sabía que más que sexo, entre esas cuatro paredes había sucedido algo embriagado de dolor para Nora y quería estar con ella…

Interrumpió sus cavilaciones pero no su actividad en la cocina, cuando una poderosa presencia colapsó el ambiente, lo que le permitió saber de antemano de quién se trataba.

- ¿Y Nora? –dijo sin más preámbulos una voz a su espalda: Caelum.

- Y no hay un: "toc toc. Hola, qué tal. ¿Puedo pasar?" –replicó cínicamente sin levantar la vista mientras recogía el desorden que había regado en la encimera tras preparar algo de comida-. Este sitio se parece cada día más a un garito con puertas abiertas las veinticuatro horas –Caminó hasta el frigorífico para sacar unas bebidas y zumos y antes de cerrar la puerta de la nevera miró hacia la entidad celestial y preguntó-: Dime, Cael, ¿qué te pongo? ¿Un Martini o un Daquiri de fresas? –Disfrutaba vacilándole-. Aunque te recomiendo mí especialidad: un Pelirroja Ardiente. Licor de café, brandy de cereza y vodka. Qué me dices, comilón –se mofó, guiñándole un ojo-, ¿te ánimas a probarlo?

La mirada que le echó Caelum estaba llena de mensajes implícitos del tipo: "Te arrancaré la cabeza maldito hijo de puta. Lo juro." Y aquello sencillamente entretenía aún mucho más a Jev.

- Creo que siento más curiosidad por saber por qué coño estás impregnado del olor de Nora –Y como no obtuvo respuesta, sonrió con cierta superioridad y añadió-: Tal vez será mejor preguntárselo a ella directamente.

El ángel caído tiró con brusquedad al fregadero la fuente y hoya utilizadas para la elaboración de una aceptable cena, y secándose las manos en un trapo atravesó con la mirada al arcángel y le avisó en tono patibulario:

- Está durmiendo. Necesita descansar.

- ¿A estas horas? –Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana de la cocina. En el exterior anochecía-. No es usual en ella.

Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no pegar a nadie… O para ser exactos, para no iniciar una lucha allí mismo con él, concluyó divertido Jev mentalmente.

- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Jev?

Comenzaba a estar harto del tono autoritario de ese ángel que era uno de los más supremos del cielo. Nora no era de su propiedad y no tenía porque proclamarse su protector y aún mucho menos, su carabina. Así que encogiéndose de hombros y exasperante malicia, apostilló:

- Hemos tenido un día realmente entretenido y agotador. No hemos salido en horas del dormitorio y hemos prendido fuego a las sabanas –Suspirando con fingida melancolía se apoyó contra la encimera y siguió con su obsceno recital- Comprenderás que después de semejante "actividad física", aún continué durmiendo –determinó con una amplía y descocada sonrisa-. En cuanto despierte y coma algo, retomaremos los juegos –Y bajando el tono, como a modo de burlona confesión, expresó-: Soy terriblemente insaciable cuando estoy con ella. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Caelum había descruzado los brazos. Su mandíbula estaba tensa bajo su piel y de sus ojos saltaban chispas homicidas.

Sabía perfectamente que apenas podía ver el futuro de Nora, ni siquiera su más breve presente, entre otras cosas por ejemplo, después de haber permitido que de una manera u otra, ella se ganara dulcemente su amistad, pero aún así, a Jev le molestaba sobremanera que el arcángel pensase que él fuera la causa de todos sus males.

- ¡Maldita sea, Cael! –explotó profusamente encolerizado al ver la expresión acusadora de uno de los líderes del cielo-. ¡No le he puesto un puto dedo encima! –Entonces a su mente volaron las imágenes del jacuzzi donde había estado a muy poco de poseerla. Al menos no como le hubiese gustado, concluyó secretamente antes de que alguien los interrumpieran en plena disputa.

- ¿Jev? –lo llamó una tierna voz desde el salón de la vivienda.

- Estoy en la cocina Nora –contestó sin desviar la mirada de Caelum y oyendo como la joven correteaba por el amplio pasillo a su encuentro.

Cuando llegó hasta él, simplemente lo abrazó por un costado y le dio un rápido beso justo en el lugar donde sus labios alcanzaban por la gran diferencia de altura: en su bíceps.

- Desperté y no estabas en la cama conmigo.

Una rápida mirada a Caelum le sirvió para comprobar cómo este lo observaba con una ceja enarcada ante las palabras comprometedoras e intimas de la joven. Hacía un minuto le había espetado en la cara al arcángel que se comportaba como un monje con Nora, y en esos instantes tenía inscrito en toda la frente, un letrero de inculpabilidad.

"Joder ¡Maldición!".

Pero ignorando al beato ángel, se apresuró a saber lo que verdaderamente más le preocupaba en esos momentos: el bienestar de Nora.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Quién…? –Ella había fruncido el ceño-.¿Cael? ¡Cael! –La cara se le iluminó al reconocerlo y Jev deseo estrangular al roba atenciones.

- Nora. ¿Qué tal has descansado? –preguntó Caelum. Evidentemente queriendo descubrir sí lo que había dicho él antes de la llegada de la joven, era cierto o no.

- Perfectamente –Inconscientemente había enlazado la mano con la de Jev, en una sigilosa gratitud-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conciliaba el sueño durante tantas horas.

- Me alegro –terció el arcándel observando el cariñoso gesto de la muchacha antes de que se soltara e hiciera por ir hasta él. Pero unas manos firmes la retuvieron donde estaba.

- Jev, ¡qué haces? –Parecía confundida con la actitud posesiva de su amigo, pero sin darle mayor importancia, provocó juguetonamente a Cael-: ¿Has venido por la revancha?

El aludido sonrió.

Nora y él solían enfrascarse en reñidas partidas de ajedrez.

- Esta vez he practicado, así que no te será tan sencillo darme una paliza en el tablero.

- Eso hay que comprobarlo –lo desafió sonriente, chasqueando la lengua. De repente sintió la mano que la retenía más dura e inflexible mientras la conducía fuera de la cocina-. Jev, qué…

- Te he preparado algo de comer –comentó simplemente él, despreocupadamente, aunque la verdad era que estaba irritado- pero será mejor que primero corras a cambiarte -Jev apretó la mandíbula mientras su mirada brillante estudiaba la única prenda que la cubría: una camiseta de algodón negra que él le había dejado y que a pesar de las tallas de más, mostraba más que suficiente para hacer perder la razón a cualquier hombre. Y es que la corriente prenda lucía extraordinariamente tentadora por su menudo cuerpo-. No quiero que… -"Que ningún hombre salvo yo, te vea desnuda o escasamente vestida"-, te resfríes, ángel.

La muchacha se ruborizo y sintió felicidad al oír como continuaba llamándola con aquel apelativo que sonaba tan maravillosamente bien, en sus labios: "Ángel".

Había olvidado su aspecto y el hecho de que a parte de ellos dos, hubiese alguien más por la vivienda. Y aunque estuvo a punto de protestar y sacar su vena contestataria para encubrir un poco su descuido, enumero una a una las palabras que Jev le acababa de decir, y dictaminó que solo se preocupaba por su salud, por lo visto.

- Nora –habló de nuevo él, acariciando su mejilla repentinamente risueño, como sí hubiese leído algún chiste oculto-, te prometo que cuando estemos solos tú y yo por la casa, te convenceré sí es necesario para que te pasees por ella incluso sin esta –La manó masculina viajó hasta el borde inferior de la tela y lo subió ligeramente- camisa. Pero ahora no es un buen momento –razonó suspirando y separándose de ella antes de terminar haciendo una escena pornográfica allí mismo con ella, sobre todo cuando un arcángel malhumorado estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Maldito Cael!"

Pero su fastidió quedó evaporado cuando reconoció el gesto enfurruñado de la muchacha dibujado en su dulces rasgos.

- Creo que no lo haré –Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y daba la impresión de estar en plena rabieta infantil, lo que hizo que Jev tuviera que apretar los labios para no reír-. Es más, creo que a partir de ahora me enfundaré en largas y asfixiantes sotanas.

- Yo jamás lo permitiría, cariño –se burló él-.. No al menos cuando estés conmigo.

- Eres… eres… -aturdida buscaba las palabras correctas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Argh… insoportable! –En un cómico arrebato se dio media vuelta para escapar pero unos brazos fuertes la atraparon y la hicieron girarse nuevamente.

- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, pequeño ángel? -Jev la abrazo elevándola unos centímetros del suelo para poder apoderarse de los sabrosos y siempre delicados labios femeninos. El beso fue exigente, hambriento, y tan rápido como había comenzado, terminó.

Cuando la dejó sobre sus pies, en el piso, y se marcho sin decir absolutamente nada más, Nora sintió que se mareaba y que le faltaba el aliento. Sus mejillas arreboladas delataban lo débil que podía llegar hacer en los brazos de ese hombre y eso la asustaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Respiró con cierto alivio al recordar que Caelum estaba allí y que en una hora tal vez, Jev saldría como cada noche y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

Suspiró sintiendo aún el sabor de Jev en su boca y la pena invadió su corazón.

Ella jamás podría por lo visto, y ahora estaba más convencida que nunca, ser algo más para él. Ni siquiera una frívola aventura de una sola noche.

(-) (-) (-)

_Un día más tarde…_

Los inescrutables ojos azul oscuro de aquel ser desprendieron un brillo mortífero cuando dentro del grupo de personas que festejaban y bailoteaban, repartidos por lo ancho y largo de la plaza municipal, repararon en un sujeto que se hallaba entre el gentío.

Era como sí contemplara a un enemigo al que quisiese inmolar con sus propias manos y no a un simple humano desfasado de copas, que no dejaba de incordiar e importunar en medio de la consuetudinaria celebración.

Aislado y aparentemente relajado mientras permanecía sentado, se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y apoyó sus brazos sobre las piernas. Atento al excesivo entusiasmo que pareció sufrir instantáneamente el molesto hombre cuando divisó a una espléndida mujer, que bien podría figurar en el mejor de todos los calendarios de modelaje.

- ¿Bailas conmigo bombón? –preguntó el lascivo borracho a la cautivadora rubia, plantándose frente a ella.

- Lo siento –respondió la joven con una pícara sonrisa-, pero será mejor que te vuelvas por dónde has venido sí no quieres terminar la noche con esa hortera camisa que llevas, empapada de sangre o peor aún, siendo un cadáver en la morgue.

Cuando la mujer hizo ademán de marcharse, él ebrio y cabreado hombre obstaculizó su paso.

- No me digas, zorrita. ¿Tú y cuantos más…? -se interrumpió al ver como una muchacha morena y mucho más bajita, teniendo en cuenta a la altísima rubia, agarraba por la muñeca a la otra y la instaba a alejarse de allí junto a ella.

Quizás no fuera una top model, pero indiscutiblemente tenía ese tipo de inocente y exquisita belleza. Y el latoso alcohólico comenzó a babear con la posibilidad de tener a esas dos versiones, en realidad tan distintas, esa noche solo para él. Y sí se negaban siempre podría utilizar otros alicientes… Enterrando la mano en uno de los bolsillos el hombre comprobó que su navaja favorita continuaba donde mismo y sonrió malintencionadamente imaginándose lo que podría hacer con ella.

- Vaya –dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia-. Sí las que trataréis de ponerme una mano encima sois tú amiguita y tú, creo que estaré encantado de que lo intentéis.

- Vámonos –apremió nuevamente la de cara de niña buena a su amiga: la "mujer fatal"-. Está bebido y no sabe lo que dice y hace.

- ¿Por qué? –exclamó mirando encolerizada al aguafiestas de turno-. Borrachín es quién ha venido a molestar después de haber dejado sin suministros por un año a los bares de la zona, mientras nosotras estábamos aquí tranquilamente disfrutando de la verbena.

El embriagado idiota rió.

- No discutáis chicas, podemos divertirnos los tres –Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. La gente sumida en el jolgorio, permanecía ajena al altercado entre ellos. Algo verdaderamente positivo para sus planes-. Estupendo –puso sonido a su conclusión mental y las miró libidinoso y su boca se deformó en una mueca divertida-. No todos los días se consigue uno a dos prostitutas como vosotras. La barbie y la muñequita –Sus ojos volaron a los pechos de la morena y las largas piernas de la rubia-. Sois como un polvo duro y empalagoso a la vez. Tú bombón –dijo a la rubia-, tienes pinta de gustarte la marcha y tú ricura –siguió con la de pelo castaño oscuro-, de ronronear mimosa y dulcemente mientras te la clavan –Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, extendió una mano para tocar a la que consideraba la presa más fácil de las dos mujeres. La que sería más fácil someter por su tamaño.

Pero tan rápido como inesperado, el ser que había permanecido entre las sombras, al margen de la festividad y en una presencia casi invisible, intervino hecho una furia y agarró por la pechera y sin ningún hilo de contemplación, al alcoholizado bastardo y de manera prácticamente imperceptible para el ojo humano, lo sacó del bullicio de la gente junto a él, arrastras. Atajando el problema eficiente y discretamente.

Para todos los allí reunidos, el fastidioso aprendiz de chico ridículamente duro a criminal, se habría volatilizado mágicamente, como todo un fantasma de la plaza. Excepto para una persona.

Siguiendo el rastro y antes de que desapareciera por completo y le fuera imposible, como habitualmente, alcanzarlo o conocer su paradero, la joven rubia gritó detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer pa…?

El aludido se giró sobre sus pasos sin soltar al estúpido mortal y lanzó una mirada condenatoria a la hermosa mujer, que de inmediato se quedó petrificada.

- ¿A qué estabas esperando Attie? –A pesar de la ira que pudiese estar intoxicando sus venas, más que una amenaza le hablaba como sí quisiera que aprendiese por fin, la lección que incansablemente le repetía-. A veces me pregunto cuál de las dos tiene cientos de años y quien tan solo algo más de dos décadas de vida.

- No iba a suceder nada que lamentar…

- ¿No? –inquirió él arqueando una ceja. Zarandeó al despojo humano, al que había privado de voz para no tener que soportar sus lloriqueos y al que mantenía atrapado, y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el arma blanca que hubiese utilizado sin duda, para lograr su propósito esa noche. Y tirando la navaja al asfalto para que la muchacha la viera, dijo con la tensión enmarcando sus músculos-: Podría haberos herido.

- Nos hubiésemos recuperado enseguida –se defendió desesperada por paliar su descuido.

Negando con la cabeza le recordó:

- Naturalmente tú sí, pero no ella. Es humana, Attie.

- Pero tú te hubieras encargado de curarla. Ella es…

- ¡No! –bramó él, colérico zanjando el tema-. Y ahora regresa a por ella e iros de una maldita vez a casa. Os quiero allí cuando vuelva, y ni Dela ni tú contestatario hermano, harán que os salvéis de darme una explicación por la mañana.

Sabía que la alocada e imprudente rubia estaría ya trabajando a marchas forzadas mentalmente para ofrecerle algún tipo de sólido argumento que justificase su secreta excursión de esa noche, en donde como siempre, había terminado convenciendo a su amiga para que lo acompañara.

Hizo una mueca como sí le avergonzara haber sido pillada.

Llevaba un mes sin tener noticias de él y meses, que como había mencionado, solo se pasaba para echarles el rapapolvo correspondiente cada semana por las disparatadas desventuras en las que se veían siempre envueltas las dos aún sin buscarlo, y una vez concluía su ristra de amonestaciones, se marchaba por donde mismo había llegado.

- Solo nos estábamos divirtiéndonos en la verbena…

Una carcajada exceptuada de humor irrumpió su incipiente excusa.

- Cariño, tengo más interés en que me aclaréis que hacíais invadiendo una propiedad privada para terminar en una partida ilegal de póquer. Que dos muchachitas desvalijen a un grupo de curtidos y tramposos jugadores y salgan de una pieza, no es lo normal.

- Les propusimos jugar al Monopoly pero no quisieron –Fue el chiste fácil con el que quiso templar el ambiente, pero cuando vio el semblante serio y como estrangulaba más duramente al infeliz que inmovilizaba, comprendió que no había surtido efecto. "¡Mierda!", suspiró. Después y como si estuviera en plena pataleta se cruzó de brazos y subrayó-: Sabes muy bien por qué hicimos lo que hicimos. No necesitas que te demos los detalles –No cuando sus poderes lo hacían ver y conocer absolutamente todo. Salvo pequeñas concepciones que él mismo otorgaba.

- Pero oírlos de vuestras boquitas es un placer del que nunca me privaré –repuso, categórico.

La muchacha lo miró boquiabierta y con ojos suplicantes.

- Pero pa…

- ¡Os comportáis como niñas de cinco años y no como mujeres! –A la chica le parecía que esta afirmación lo enfurecía de sobremanera más que nunca últimamente.

Había perdido la cuenta de los numerosos quebraderos de cabeza con los que habían obsequiado a Dela tan solo en los últimos meses. Y es que sí Attie ya antes era lo que sería para los humanos, un puñetero dolor de muelas, ahora respaldada y con una compañera de "trastadas," era mucho peor.

Alzando la barbilla y en actitud envarada, dijo con evidente berrinche:

- Mejor ser unas mocosas que alguna de esas golfas con las que te revuelcas. Normal que…

- ¡Fuera de aquí Attie! Y por una maldita vez haz lo que te pido –Como la vio dudar, gruñó de nuevo-: ¡Ya! –Sobresaltada, la joven huyó en una desenfrenada retirada.

Y una vez solos y tras esa surrealista situación –teniendo en cuenta que el mudo borracho había sido espectador de gala- y exasperante coloquio, el inmenso hombre centró finalmente su atención en el horrorizado cretino que, suspendido unos centímetros del suelo y con una enorme y asfixiante mano que lo maniataba por el cuello, luchaba por respirar.

Sonriendo con heladora calma, respondió a la pregunta que el pobre desgraciado se repetía constantemente en su mente, porque sencillamente, ya empezaba a estar harto de escucharlo en su cabeza.

- Aunque no me complace el renombre con el que me "bendijeron" –enfatizó con rencor- al nacer, los desechos humanos como tú siempre se dirigirán a mí por ese nombre: Altax –pronunció arrastrando las letras para alargar la agonía del idiota que parecía estar contemplando al mismísimo Satanás cara a cara. Y aquel cardiaco terror fue todo un deleite para Altax, que clavando más su mano en la garganta comentó con espeluznante claridad-: Podría simplemente darte una paliza para advertirte que estabas pisando terreno peligroso hace unos momentos y dejarte ir, porque incuestionablemente captarías el mensaje.

El imbécil, dentro del pánico, súbitamente pareció esperanzado -sí solo recibía probablemente una brutal paliza- de tener posibilidades de ver el siguiente amanecer. Hasta ese instante había visto pulular encima de su cabeza la guadaña de la muerte y aquello era un desesperado alivio, después de todo.

Mientras y como usualmente, Altax daba la sensación de alimentarse y regodearse de la agonía, del sufrimiento de las atemorizadas almas.

El inconveniente aquí sería que tú nula inteligencia te llevaría a olvidar nuestra pequeña reunión de esta noche, en tú próximo achaque de enajenación homicida y de… -Apretó la mandíbula mientras sus ojos cambiaron a un tono negro, relampagueantes ante un inoportuno recuerdo. Cuando habló nuevamente su voz resonaba como de ultratumba. Espeluznante-. Simplemente no puedo permitírmelo después de ver como intentabas poner tus vomitivas manos en algo que no es tuyo. La misericordia no va conmigo –Una lágrima se desramó de los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos del condenado al ser conocedor de su más inmediato destino-, así que me ocuparé de ti los próximos minutos, para que el mundo en general, no tenga que convivir con tú mísera presencia ni un solo día más.

El sonido que prosiguió a continuación fue una composición infernal, acreedora del mejor premio a la barbarie y atrocidad. Los alaridos y chillidos tiñeron el cielo sin luna como sí quisieran prevenir a la humanidad entera que el mil veces maldito andaba entre ellos, sediento de sangre y de repulsivo entretenimiento.

(-) (-) (-)

Jev había por lo visto, llegado demasiado tarde a la fiesta privada que al parecer, se había montado Altax con aquel humano… bueno, lo que quedaba del presumible humano, viendo la carnicería en que se había convertido lo que alguna vez se supone fue un corpulento varón de mediana edad.

Los gritos y el hedor a sangre de muy mala calidad, lo habían conducido hasta allí.

- Tienes un pasatiempo muy sádico, ¿no crees? –interrogó Jev más que censurador, aprobando la puesta en escena que tenía ante él.

Altax se irguió del cadáver con las manos ensangrentadas y en tono sombrío, dijo mirando fijamente al recién llegado:

- La animadversión que pudiera suscitar la reminiscencia de lo desencadenado alguna vez aquí, podría quedar suprimida cuando en el futuro inocentes almas vengativas con las que no estoy dispuesto a lidiar, queden a salvo de personas como este despojo –señaló refiriéndose al mutilado hombre que ya no pasaría a encabezar en un futuro no muy lejano, los principales titulares por hechos como los que pensaba realizar con… Apretó los puños desterrando las imágenes que había visto en la mente de ese malnacido.

Jev resopló hastiado por los malditos jeroglíficos discursos de aquel ser.

- En serio que todo aquel esté a tú alrededor necesitará en incontables ocasiones un puto diccionario.

- No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para admirar mi… trabajo –Jev observó como la sangre había desaparecido de sus manos y ropa.

- ¿Es un delito visitar a los viejos amigos? –se burló.

La boca del monumental y moreno hombre se curvó en lo que podría considerarse una sonrisa, pero ese extraño en realidad nunca sonreía de verdad.

- El macabro puzle comienza a desmoronarse –adivinó.

Donde él, naturalmente, ocuparía el puesto más privilegiado entre todos esos hijos de puta. Asintió mentalmente Jev.

- Entonces acepto. No me perdería esa diversión por nada del mundo –Y cuando lo vio enarcar una oscura ceja, Jev supo que ya ese ser conocía las que serían sus exigencias.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	10. Capítulo 09 El Purgatorio de J

**Capítulo 09**

El estrépito y la imprecación subsiguiente resonaron con fuerza cuando todos los allí prese

ntes contemplaron las abundantes extremidades laceradas y quemadas del entregado y voluntario infortunado, como resultado final de aquella sádica y bestial reunión.

- Una vez más.

Absolutamente todos los distintos pares de ojos del lugar, examinaron nuevamente la ancha espalda brutalmente maltratada. Fue cuestión de milésimas de segundos que la sinfonía de roncas voces que se atropellaban las unas a las otras pugnando por predominar, se convirtieran por un breve intervalo en la única melodía del lugar.

- Su cuerpo está demasiado azotado y puede que…

- ¡He dicho que una vez más!

Asintiendo, acataron y cumplieron las ordenes de su líder mientras que la mortífera iluminación que los envolvía en aquella cripta nacida desde las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra, amplificaba el tremebundo zumbido que llenaba y saturaba hasta el más recóndito rincón.

(-) (-) (-)

En la catacumba, sobre una lisa y fría losa de granito negro, yacía el comatoso cuerpo de Jev en un estado aletargado, casi desahuciado.

Había resistido con fiereza y apabullante entereza al protocolo de iniciación. Un solemne culto al que todos y cada uno de los elegidos debían sobrevivir sí eran aptos y sacralizados para deambular entre los dominios de un mundo, que muchos asegurarían ser fantasiosas utopías pero que inequívocamente están ahí. Esperando con los brazos extendidos por aquellos, que más tarde o más temprano, tendrían que presentarse ante el eminente príncipe de la muerte: El demonio convertido en ángel y el cordero trasformado en la peor de las bestias.

En el momento que el espíritu conductor se acercaba a la figura semidesnuda e inerte, recostada boca abajo sin ningún signo de aparente vitalidad, una mano firme lo detuvo.

- Yo seré su guía.

El agnóstico espíritu observó turbado unos segundos al prominente líder de cabello oscuro y ojos como un cielo azul encapotado por una tormenta, y rápidamente desvió la vista temiendo algún tipo de represalias sí lo veía cuestionar su orden. Y es que, el que su líder se ofreciera como maestro de ceremonia en el sucesivo rito, no era lo usual.

Asintiendo y con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia su supremo, finalmente el espíritu se retiró.

Solos, el poderoso ser se dejó caer junto a la losa en forma de enorme mesa rectangular, y sentándose en el suelo estiró sus largas piernas hacia delante y apoyó la espalda contra la piedra. A pesar de que tan solo vestía un pantalón negro y su piel de cintura para arriba estaba desabrigada, no pareció inmutarse de cómo el granito de ese duro lecho pasaba, probablemente gracias a él, del más gélido invierno a un candor más conformante. Pero al parecer, Jev sí que percibió el brusco cambio de temperatura que pareció milagrosamente traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

- En contadas ocasiones –comenzó diciendo el extraño ser de espaldas a él-, las decisiones alcanzadas no tienen trascendencia alguna, pero sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces nos arrojan a inexplorados pasadizos de los que no sabemos escapar.

Jev, que seguía sin poder mover ninguno de sus insensibilizados miembros, tosió y observó el desordenado pelo oscuro que tenía ante él, y musitó, no sin esfuerzo:

- En eso al menos, estamos en completa sintonía.

- Estás al borde de la autodestrucción, Jev.

Jev no contestó, la en realidad, no muy desencaminada afirmación. Había fijado su visión en las espeluznantes cicatrices que cubrían parte de la espalda, hombros y nuca de un despiadado guerrero que recibía el abolengo de "alteza", pero que por lo visto, combatía después de todo, su propio calvario personal.

Seguramente el llamado "Altax" notó su escrutinio tras él, pero continuó indiferente. Como sí dentro de su espacio, de sus dominios, no le importara demostrar las deformidades de un cuerpo y rostro, que en un mundo terrenal eran imperceptibles.

- Y a pesar de que tú exposición podría ser lógica y entendible para algunos, aunque no para mí -continuó el hombre con un tono sibilante, designado para inducir, persuadir-, te diré, que a veces para salvar a alguien hay que ensuciarse un poco las manos… Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no es cierto? Los cementerios están plagados de inocentes y las prisiones ridículamente vacías en comparación –Hubo un breve silencio-. Conozco la historia de tú pasado y lo que Nora ha despertado en ti y te niegas a reconocer –Haciendo una mueca, Jev cerró los ojos. Prefería que golpearan salvajemente cada una de sus extremidades nuevamente que tener que decidir-. También sé, que una tumba es más que suficiente –concluyó, el maldito de "Altax", que lejos de detenerse lo empujó a una tortura mucho peor que la recibida hacía unos instantes tan solo.

Una pesadez se cernió alrededor de Jev, atrapándolo. Arrastrándolo hasta los lazos de un sueño eterno del que solo unos pocos lograban despertar, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que emprendía su descenso a la muerte, su introducción del pecado, en donde sería juzgado junto a sus abusos pero también sus más valiosas debilidades.

Jev sintió un maravilloso y natural estado de existencia perenne. Una infinita paz lo inundó y lo colmó de dicha. Era como si alguien estuviese intercediendo por él y lo absolviera por unos minutos al menos, de sus más aberrantes monstruosidades, pero tan rápido como llegó esa sensación se fue, y dio paso a una delirante y precipitada película plagada de crímenes, crueldad y sobretodo, colmada de sangre. La sangre de todos aquellos que habían recibido la muerte de sus manos.

Cerrando los párpados, Jev quiso eludir las visiones que lo invadían, pero no pudo. No se encontraba físicamente en un lugar sino en un estado de sufrimiento del que no podía salir.

- El paraíso está raquítico de buenas obras y el inframundo pletórico de buenas intenciones.

Era "Altax". No podía verlo allí donde estaba, pero el tono de su voz era inconfundible. Eso y el hecho de que el muy maldito adoraba embellecer y acicalar sus rebuscadas reflexiones… "¡Joder!"

- No busques fuera de ti, Jev, el perdón solo nacerá de las cenizas del infierno.

Pensó, que tal vez había llegado la postrimería de su inmortalidad, o quizás simplemente que aquel ser estaba más enajenado que nunca, y cuando captó el repentino helador humor en su voz, Jev concluyó que aparte de chalado, era un intruso en las mentes.

"¡Jodidamente genial!"

El hijo puta por lo visto tenía un pack completo de increíbles poderes.

Recuerda –volvió hablar "Altax"-, que regresar solo depende de ti.

"¿Regresar?" –repitió Jev en un sonido mudo. "¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?"

Lo cierto era que el tiempo comenzaba a acuciarle y la maquinaría puesta en marcha no se detendría.

(-) (-) (-)

_Tras el caótico fragor de la batalla, Jev había arrinconado a uno de los últimos infelices que habían sobrevivo durante la contienda para asestarle el golpe mortal que lo haría pasar a peor vida, con destino: el putrefacto agujero negro del que nunca debería haber salido._

_- Por favor, no me mates –balbuceaba la nenaza-. Puedo llevarte ante mi Señor. _

_- ¿Y por qué narices me interesaría conocer a "vuestro Señor"? –se mofó Jev aunque con un resoplido de impaciencia por terminar de una vez por todas allí y buscar alguna otra lucha, esa madrugada. _

_- Él… él puede ofreceros aquello que más anheláis__ –tartamudeando, sus ojos inyectados de miedo brillaron de malicia-. Mí Señor puede aniquilar con un simple pestañeo las vidas de millones de personas, y… y de igual manera pue… puede levantar de sus tumbas a los muertos. Hacerlos volver a la vida. A resucitar sus sentidos._

_El rostro de Jev abruptamente se endureció y su mirada se heló mientras el suplicante llorón, esperaba su respuesta._

_(-) (-) (-)_

- El muy traidor -comentó Altax desde algún lugar de su mente-. Aún sigue purgando su deslealtad en las calderas del infierno. Sus alaridos de dolor son una de las mejores melodías cuando pongo un pie por allí. Supongo que a estas alturas habrás descubierto que te llevó ante el "Señor" equivocado –dijo con imperativo cinismo.

Varias escenas que habían marcado una pauta esencial a lo largo de los siglos y miles de años en su vida, desfilaron ante él, y pudo experimentarlas como sí realmente el tiempo hubiese echado andar hacia atrás y se encontrara de nuevo reviviéndolas.

- Para temer volver a caerse hay que levantarse primero, Jev –fue la voz nuevamente de "Altax" la que lo arrancó de las alucinaciones, sueños o lo que benditamente fuera, en los que había estado sumergido-. El destino se detiene en ocasiones bajo nuestros pies pero solamente para volver a empezar. Regresa junto a tú mujer… -Jev recreó ante él la figura de la joven que era suya, su mujer, pero eso no evitó que la verdad se clavara en su pecho como un puñal oxidado e hiriente, mientras otra ensoñación se abría paso.

La conexión que sintió -pasadas las semanas- con Nora, fue tan poderosa e impresionante para resultar tan solo simple amistad o pura lascivia, y eso había provocado en él un remolino de furia y negación hacia ella.

La odió en numerosas ocasiones por hacerlo renacer de un luto del que no quería retornar y aunque se juraba cada semana que no volvería a verla, sus deseos por tenerla cerca, por acariciarla aunque fuera de la manera más inocente o simplemente inhalar su adictivo aroma o oír su voz, lo traían de vuelta como un condenado imán a ella siempre.

En cuanto el nubarrón de embrolladas imágenes pareció detenerse, Jev reconoció el lugar y el día exactos de su nueva parada en el pasado e involuntariamente sonrió.

Un año antes. Solo un año antes había cambiado su maldita decisión absolutamente todo y a pesar de las consecuencias, egoístamente no podía arrepentirse porque tal vez de otra forma, jamás la hubiese conocido.

(-) (-) (-)

_El sol se había ocultado hacía solo unos minutos y Jev caminaba por una tranquila avenida con su habitual seguridad en dirección al lugar acordado__,__ en donde encontraría lo que necesitaba. Aquello con lo que podía permutar un destino por otro, por lo que podía exigir una recompensa, con lo que podría sentarse en una partida y jugar de tú a tú a sus contrincantes. _

_Al menos esa era su intenci__ón, solo que un repentino golpe__ de un cuerpo mucho más pequeño y más débil que el suyo, se interpuso en su camino._

_Soltando una imprecación, furioso porque lo hicieran demorarse en cumplir su cometido de esa noche, bramó:_

_- ¿Es qué no ves por donde caminas?_

_La peor parte como era de esperar, se la llevó la negada jovencita que tenía en sus pies, afanándose en recuperar del suelo las pilas de libros que por lo visto, llevaba encima hasta hacía un rato._

_- Yo… yo, lo siento –tartamudeó y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo a la cara, estaba más preocupada en recoger el desastre y posiblemente salir corriendo._

_Mordiéndose la lengua para no seguir pagando con la muchacha su mal genio, se agachó para auxiliarla en su ineptitud._

_- ¿Lo sientes? –se bufó él iracund__o antes de percatarse como la muchacha tanteaba el piso para saber donde estaba cada libro-. Eres invidente –comprendió y por una extraña razón se sintió miserable por haberle gritado. _

_Apretando los labios en una tensa línea de irritación, la aludida, ubicándolo perfectamente le dedicó una mirada irascible y le espetó, molesta por su incipiente compasión: _

_- ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Es que sí lo hubiese sabido no me habría gritado como lo ha hecho hace un rato?_

_Entrecerrando los ojos, Jev se guardó la replica que podía tener y la contempló con interés por primera vez._

_Tenía unos ojos grises enormes y aparentemente lucían sanos, hermosos. Cuando volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo, pudo apreciar lo espesas y largas que eran sus pestañas. Su cabello era de un marrón cobrizo y lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto que hacía parecer rebelde a los risos que se revelaban y soltaban. _

_Mientras la admiraba, observando su piel nívea, la redondez de su cara y la pequeña y generosa boca, Jev no dejaba de preguntarse porque esa muchacha había ejercido tanto impacto en él._

_Entonces la jovencita se inclinó mucho más para atrapar una novela desparramada cerca de él, y Jev tuvo un espléndido primer plano del escote._

_Con una involuntaria sonrisa ante la visión, concluyó con aprobación que debía tener unos pechos convenientemente preciosos de una talla media._

_Bajo el deliberado escrutinio libidinoso que le hacía de arriba abajo, visualizó de repente algo que lo hizo soltar un sonoro juramento, enfurecido__._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?__ –dijo de repente agarrándola bruscamente de la muñeca._

_- ¿Qué?__ –la chica sobresaltada, daba la impresión de ver en él a un lunático que necesitaba tratamiento urgentemente. Lo que escoció aún mucho más a Jev. _

_- ¿Te he preguntado cómo te llamas?_

_- Sí no me suelta comenzaré a gritar tan alto que no solo el barrio, sino la isla al completo se enterará de lo cobarde y abusivo que es –Jev enarcó una ceja y pensó que no lograría ni asustar ni a una mosca._

_- ¿Quieres gritar pequeña? Adelante, hazlo. _

_- De acuerdo –aceptó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó aire lentamente y acto seguido de su garganta emergió un chillido alterado-: __¡ AHHH…__ ¡!_

_- ¡Maldita sea! –ex__plotó Jev deshaciéndose de los libros que cargaba la muchacha y tomándola en brazos, inmovilizándole los brazos a ambos costados con el opresivo estrechón, posó su boca con la de ella para silenciarla. La joven pataleó y luchó encima de él y no le permitió adentrarse más allá de la barrera de sus labios desesperadamente sellados. _

_- ¿Está bien señorita? –U__na voz de hombre a muy pocos metros de distancia, hizo que ambos se quedaran petrificados y con las bocas unidas__._

_Jev trasladó sus labios en un recorrido sensual desde la boca de la chica hasta su oído y le susurró, amenazador:_

_- Sí no quieres ser la causante de que mañana este chismoso fisgón tenga una horrenda lápida en un cementerio, será mejor que comiences a cerrar tú pequeña y encantadora boquita, ¿qué me dices? –La joven tembló y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero al percibir el aura de maldad y poder del hombre que la mantenía en brazos, asintió._

_Jev dejó asomar una sonrisa socarrona._

_- Es que hemos tenido una riña de pareja –le explicó al entrometido preguntón-. Ella quiere que su madre venga a vivir con nosotros y yo me he negado. Por eso está tan… __-__la apretó más contra su cuerpo y sus manos descendieron unos milímetros más hacia el final de la espalda de la joven- arisca –explicó, y la muchacha encrespada le dio un rodillazo en el bajo vientre. Jev sofoco un quejido y fulminándola con la mirada, deslizó una mano a modo de venganza, y ahuecándola, la plantó en una nalga y agradeció el fino tejido de los pantalones que llevaba. _

_- Cuanto lo entiendo joven –continuaba el otro diciendo mientras la chica y Jev seguían centrados en ver quién incordiaba más al otro-. Espero que al final no cometa la insensatez de flaquear y ceder. Yo lo hice y llevo soportando a mí suegra más de diez años dando órdenes en mí casa._

_- No se preocupe, no lo haré –aseguró deteniendo otra posible patada de la joven y ya de paso, recreándose con un escote con el que simplemente bajando la vista, se dejaba entrever lo que se escondía bajo la tela. _

_- Yo no estaría tan seguro, las mujeres tiene sus artimañas en la intimidad de un dormitorio y usted tiene una esposa muy hermosa a la que sería difícil negarle algo en esos momentos donde se piensa con otra cosa y no con__…__ la cabeza precisamente__._

_La muchacha, encabrita por el discurso escabrosamente descarado que acaba de oír, exhaló para no olvidar que la vida de ese señor, por lo visto, dependía de ella. Pero aún así, no puedo evitar murmurar con sequedad:_

_- Su mujer lo que debería haberle pedido era el divorcio, no que su madre fuera a vivir con ellos._

_Jev clavó sus largos dedos más fuertemente en la nalga de la joven para advertirla y esta ahogó un gemido de dolor. _

_- Esa es precisamente la mejor parte. La excitante argucia y estratagema que utilizará para convencerme, ¿verdad cariño? -Jev __se preguntó por qué estaba disfrutando tanto de aquella absurda situación, entonces notó bajo la palma de su mano el tentador trasero de la joven, y creyó tener la respuesta-. __Estoy ansioso por llegar a casa y ver con lo que me sorprenderás esta noche –__ronroneó finalmente con vaguedad, para provocarla aún más. Mientras tanto, el entrometido desconocido se alejaba por fin. _

_Ya estaba tan airada, que su delicado cuerpo convulsionaba de rabia entre sus brazos y no pudo resistir la tentación de experimentar cuánto más podía empu jarla para que perdiera el control._

_- Ahora que ya estamos solos, ¿prefieres mí casa o nos vamos a la tuya?_

_- ¡Bájeme! Y__ como vuelva a tocarme el culo juro que le morderé –avisó la muchacha apretando los dientes. _

_Jev rió._

_Estaba maravillado por la falsa agresividad que se empeñaba en demostrar y por el provocador desafío que suponía su rechazo. _

_- ¿Así? Dime, ¿y cómo lo harás? ¿Con esos dientes de leche?__–se burló él__ colocándola nuevamente y a regañadientes, en el suelo__.__ Los hermosos ojos de la muchacha rezumaron sorprendentemente tristeza mientras Jev la ayudaba a recoger, una vez más, los libros olvidados, y por un momento deseó estar equivocado-: ¿Cómo te llamas? –insistió._

_La joven suspiró y él tuvo la presunción de que lejos de tenerle miedo sentía dolor por él__,__ porque de alguna manera__,__ había visto lo ennegrecido y podrido que estaba por dentro._

_- Nora, Nora Grey. Y debo irme –añadió pasando por su lado mientras él apretaba los puños a ambos costados para no frenarla y demostrarle que no necesitaba la compresión o el consuelo de nadie. _

_Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia delante, como sí tuviera intención de salir corriendo tras esa botarate y enseñarle en donde único permitiría que hiciera su buena obra del día con él: en su cama, pero eso solo consiguió que su ira se acentuara consigo mismo._

"_¿Qué__ mierda le importaba él lo que pensara esa muchachita?__"_

_Y se maldijo una vez más por la vesania, que por lo visto atravesaba su mente, porque contradiciéndose se juró que volvería a por ella. De una manera u otra, tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, se recordó._

_Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**_


	11. Capítulo 10 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 10**

Su curiosidad y sus por lo visto, muchas ganas de terminar perdida y tirada en algún rincón de aquel subrepticio y frondoso bosque, tuvieron más fuerza que su antagonismo o precaución. Porque allí estaba ella, atravesando un campestre y desconocido paraje aún después de que la luz del día se consumiera y la refulgencia de las primeras y tímidas estrellas junto a la siempre embrujada luna, tomaran su lugar.

Nora se paró en seco cuando un rasgado ruido la sobresaltó. Con el corazón en un puño y con una vista deficiente, aguzó el resto de sentidos en cada una de las direcciones que la circundaban mientras se encorvaba ligeramente hacia abajo y con la mano se cercioraba de que su fiel Guanche estaba con ella, a su lado.

- ¿Has oído eso, amigo? –Disimulando un simple gesto de afecto, inclinó el rostro para besar la cabeza de su mascota y poder susurrarle-: No estamos solos –afirmó, y es que percibía algo flotando en el ambiente además de que su perro lobo precipitadamente estaba en guardia y tenía el pelaje erizado.

Sus ojos, que sin el fulgor diurno parecían regenerarse exiguamente aunque no lo suficiente, para ver algo más que la mortecina negrura que solía contemplar la mayor parte de las horas, apenas la dejaban distinguir nada en esa recién empezada noche.

Tragó saliva mientras se erguía y un sudor frió se deslizó por su espalda.

La imagen que su mente recreó ante ella era inquietantemente de ultratumba.

"Cálmate, Nora. ¡Cálmate!".

Había comenzado a soplar una brisa incesantemente rara paracomienzos de primavera, lo que haría muy viable que las ramas de los muchos árboles y la maleza en general, crujieran. Nada paranormal, resolvió.

Una risita que fluctuaba entre el nerviosismo y la histeria surgió de su boca ante la brillante y sobre todo, consoladora conclusión. Sí no quería echar a correr gritando como una desequilibrada mental, mejor auto convencerse y/o auto engañarse.

- Vamos Guanche, volvamos a casa –musito, dándose la vuelta, lista para emprender el camino de regreso a la vivienda, propiedad de Jev.

Se quedó momentáneamente petrificada cuando nuevos estrepitosos chasquidos se oyeron agobiantemente cerca.

Sus súbitas paranoias eran muy infantiles, se recriminó. Había paseado a sus anchas por todo un laberinto de laderas repletas de follaje y no se había topado ni con un alma.

Había decidido explorar por sí sola los entornos que rodeaban la ciclópea casa en la que vivía desde hacía unas semanas, pero por lo visto, sin la ayuda de Jev no conseguiría absolutamente nada más que deambular al parecer, en círculos, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Era extraño, pero tenía la impresión de que al hogar de su amigo lo custodiaba una fortaleza invisible de la que sería improbable salir o adentrarse sí no eras previamente invitado…

Horrorizada supo instintivamente que alguien estaba detrás de ellos. Observándolos.

Ahogó una exclamación ante el recién llegado mientras giraba sobre sus talones y su perro lobo, al que podía notar pegado a sus piernas como sí se hubiese proclamado su escolta personal, empezaba a gruñir.

- ¿Quién eres? -A pesar del horripilante pánico que la consumía, intentó sobreponerse y parecer segura, serena.

- La peor pesadilla de Jev –se burló una voz de hombre-. Y tú monada, no deberías estar aquí sí no quieres que pongan como trofeo tus lindos huesitos.

La muchacha se estremeció ante aquellas desalmadas palabras. Buscaban a Jev, y por lo visto, no con muy buenas intenciones.

No sabía sí había regresado o no, ya a casa, pero no permitiría que lo asaltaran por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, en la despreocupada confianza de su propia casa.

- Jev no está –Guanche gruñía cada vez más feroz y Nora palmeó apaciguadoramente a su mascota mientras sentía posados en ella los ojos del intruso.

- Eso ya lo veo –dijo, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Nora se acuclilló y abrazando a su lobo, le musitó al oído:

- Ve a por ayuda. Y sí hay alguien más en la casa y Jev está en ella, no lo dejes solo. No… -su voz sonó quebrada-, no quiero que le suceda nada, Ghanche. No lo soportaría.

- Un momento –repuso con sorna el recién llegado, evidentemente conociendo el mensaje que le había dado a su lobo-, ¿intentas luchar conmigo para defender al cabronazo de Jev? –soltó una carcajada e hizo ademán por tomarla del brazo, pero inesperadamente la joven le tiró certeramente a la vista un puñado de tierra mientras Guanche mordía su mano.

El hombre bramó y en medio de un rosario de blasfemias se echo las manos a la cara, tambaleándose.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño hacéis?! –estalló el asaltante, arrojándose sobre Nora e intentando rodearla con sus largos brazos.

- ¡ Suéltame ¡!

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡No voy hacerte daño! Yo soy…

Su mascota, viéndola atrapada por un hombre gigante que la hacía parecer ridículamente diminuta en comparación con él, se lanzó sobre el agresor y le hizo ser consciente y conocedor, de la magnífica dentadura que poseía.

- ¡ Maldito animal ¡!

La vacilación que extrañamente parecía tener el hombre, le sirvió a Nora para asestarle una patada con todas sus fuerzas y poder escurrirse de la celda de sus brazos, terminando por los suelos.

- ¡ Vuelve aquí, maldita sea ¡!

¡ Guanche huye ¡! ¡Avisa a Jev para que pueda escapar!

El perro lobo atacó nuevamente, clavando sus afilados colmillos en la pierna del desconocido y sacudiéndola con saña. Un grito furioso empañó por unos segundos el aire mientras por medio de golpes y empujones el individuo luchaba por quitarse de encima al lobo.

- ¡Guanche, nooo! –Sentía los ojos abrasados en lágrimas.

En el suelo, Nora desesperada tanteó la hierba y tierra en busca de alguna improvisada arma, y lo único que encontró fue una rama lo suficientemente grande y gruesa como para emplearla a modo de váter con aquel malhechor.

Sin ver, solo podía oír la algarabía de sonidos horribles que venían de un desconocido hombre y su fiel amigo, así que sin detenerse mucho a pensar sí estaba bien o mal, solamente guiada por la angustia de querer salvar a su mascota de las garras de aquel matón, golpeó con vigor y fuerza la espalda del canalla con el palo.

- ¡ Aaaay ¡! ¡Pero qué puta mierd…! -La distracción de la confusión le permitió a Nora atizarlo otra vez con la rama, dándole de lleno en todo el estómago. Doblado de dolor acabó de rodillas y mientras se palpaba el abdomen la muchacha tomó aliento y apretó con energía el palo, preparándose para brindarle un nuevo golpe.

- ¡ Nora, no ¡! –tronó de repente una voz sumamente familiar mientras la agarraba por detrás y alzándola, la detenía, apartándola.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! –rugió Rixon-. ¡Aleja a la pequeña Kill Bill y al Scooby Doo de mí!

- ¡ Nooo ¡! –jadeó la muchacha, con la respiración cansada, alterada.

Pataleó excitada por la adrenalina de la pelea y porque la separaban de su "objetivo", no por las nuevas manos que la atrapaban ya que reconoció inmediatamente y a pesar del caos de su mente, al recién aparecido.

- ¡Guanchi, aparta tus colmillos de cachorro de la pierna de Rixon¡ -advirtió malhumorado al perro lobo mientras sus brazos trabajaban para retener a la muchacha.

- ¡Jev, suéltame! –protestó la joven, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia llenaron sus ojos-. ¡Venía a por ti! ¡Intentó atacarnos!

- ¿Intento atacarte? –preguntó confundido mientras la ira iba modulando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

La mirada que Jev le dedicó a Rixon podría haber congelado hasta el mismísimo inframundo.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el ángel caído con incredulidad y aún dispersado por el terreno-. ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Fueron la pequeñaja y el Scooby los que desataron y decidieron ejercitar su vena psicópata conmigo! ¡Por Dios, Jev! ¿Se puede saber que mierdas le enseñas a la psicópata? ¡ Casi me mata junto con ese esperpento lobo ¡!

Al parecer, no lo suficiente Rixon –Jev que tenía las manos en los delicados hombros femeninos, dio un rápido repaso con la vista a la muchacha de arriba a abajo-. Y da gracias que no le veo ningún aruño porque si no, el que te mataría sería yo.

El cuerpo de Nora abruptamente se tensó al desentrañar las palabras que ambos hombres se recriminaban, y es que incuestionablemente y aunque se gritaran, era obvio que se conocían.

- ¿Lo… lo conoces? –preguntó, abrazándose el vientre. El olor a disparatado error comenzaba a circunvalar sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Pues claro que me conoce! –silbó el hombre que había sido víctima de su equivocación-. ¡Intenté decírtelo, ricura! ¡Pero estabas más entretenida en molerme a palazos!

¡Cállate Rixon! –le previno Jev, que parecía estar enarbolando un hacha sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

- Yo… ¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó ella respirando entrecortadamente. Levantó la cabeza y sus brillantes ojos grisáceos reflejaron angustia-. Yo lo siento mucho, Jev. No, no sabía…

- ¿Yo lo siento mucho, Jev? –repitió el molido inmortal con crispada ironía-. ¡No, monada! "Tú Jev" no es el que tiene contusiones por el cuerpo y será el hazmerreír por haber sido vapuleado por una mocosa y su mascota domesticada.

Jev hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a Jara bajar los párpados avergonzada y como su cuerpo temblaba bajo su tacto. Sin importarle los espectadores que tenían, la atrajo hacia él y la arropó con un posesivo abrazo mientras en un tono severo le avisó a su amigo:

- Y como continúes haciéndola sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se siente, juro Rixon, que no solo serás el jocoso chiste de muchos, sino también un simpático cadáver.

El imprudente caído, sentado en el suelo, contempló un instante la escena que tenía ante él y de repente y mientras se incorporaba, explotó en una carcajada, haciendo que todos, incluidos el perro lobo, lo observaran recelosos.

- La pequeñaja luchó como una fiera por defenderte, amigo –admitió, sacudiéndose los restos de tierra y hierbajos de los pantalones-. Eso solo puede significar una cosa, ¿no crees? –preguntó, con la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

- Lo que creo es que necesitará son unas clases para dejar a un imbécil inconsciente y gratificantemente callado –centró nuevamente su atención en Nora y mientras le apartaba del rostro un mechón suelto de su coleta, le preguntó-: Que me dices, ámgel ¿te enseño como silenciar la próxima vez la bocaza de Rixon?

Ante lo surrealista de los acontecimientos y de la actitud risueña de Jev, Nora sonrió y asintió. Y apoyándose en la mano que su amigo había entrelazado con la ella se dirigió al desconocido, que al parecer, no era tan desconocido.

- Te ruego que me perdones. Sí hubiese sabido que eras amigo de…

- Lo sé. Sí lo hubieras sabido, seguramente tus golpes no hubiesen sido tan fuertes –se mofó. Dio unos pasos y al pasar junto a Jev palmeó su brazo-. La chica pega duro, eh amigo.

- Sí lo sabré yo –resopló él, socarrón.

- ¡Jev! –exclamó la joven, intentando parecer seria.

Los hombres tronaron en carcajadas y Guanche que permanecía echado en el suelo, cubrió con las patas su hocico lobuno y resolló, aburrido.

Después de algunos comentarios más, todos enfilaron hacía la vivienda, y aprovechando que Nora iba unos pasos más adelante jugueteando con el pero lobo bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Jev, los dos inmortales aprovecharon para intercambiar entre ellos algunas reflexiones e información.

- Es asombrosa –comenzó Rixon, refiriéndose no solo al hecho de cómo una humana y además, sin una visión ni siquiera medianamente aceptable, parecía desenvolverse en absolutamente todo sin problema-. Y es completamente tuya –Al ver que su amigo no respondió, continuó-: No necesito que me digas cuán de importante es para ti, Jev. Solo basta con mirarla u oler su fragancia para saber que la has conectado a ti.

- Entonces sabrás que por mantenerla a salvo y protegida estoy dispuesto a todo. –Un músculo de la mandíbula palpitó, tenso-. Incluso sí para conseguirlo eso implicara volver a lastimarla.

Rixon posó una mano el hombre de su amigo y lo hizo detenerse unos segundos, y con una mirada seria, le avisó:

- He escuchado que se está amasando algo jodidamente grande entre dos mundos desiguales pero a la vez tan parecidos. Quieren hacer rodar cabezas. Las de todos sus líderes. Y por una extraña razón que aún no logro descifrar –dirigió una rápida mirada a la joven que entre risas hacia cariñosamente enrabietar a su mascota, y señalándola con un movimiento de cabeza, añadió-: alguien está empeñado en poner a tú mujer en el tablero de ajedrez. En el juego de esta guerra.

El cuerpo de Jev súbitamente pareció reclamar sangre. La sangre de todos aquellos malnacidos que se atrevieran si quiera, a rozar accidentalmente a Nora. Su mujer. Su ángel.

Y es que el mal podía tener miles caras pero una de ellas sin duda, sería la suya, sentenció.

**(-) (-) (-)**

La impaciente lujuria de las cinco Inbaonas elegidas esa noche fluía en cada uno de los sonidos extasiados que se podían escuchar en esa recámara destinada solo para el placer. Para el uso y supuestamente disfrute, del amo y señor del mal. Del rey desertor que odiaba su alcurnia, su estirpe aristócrata.

Extendido de espaldas al colchón, Altax enterró más fuertemente los dedos en el cabello color caramelo de la Inbaona de la cual se alimentaba, y atrayéndola más contra él e incentivado por las frenéticas y desatadas cabalgadas que otra de sus rameras le ofrendaba en esos momentos a su endurecida polla, bebió más famélicamente del cuello de la perfecta y espectacular joven.

A su lado, en el otro extremo de la colosal cama, dos Inbaonas de las que ya se había alimentado y poseído por completo sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones, se recuperaban del salvaje sexo ronroneando y lamiéndose las heridas entre ellas como dos gatas en celo, recreando todo una morbosa y pornográfica escena lésbica.

La única Inbaona de cabello oscuro se restregaba, manoseaba y besaba esperando su turno, con la que montaba gritando desaforada, el grueso y enorme miembro erecto de su Señor.

Algo pareció hervir en los ojos negros de aquel ser cuando de soslayo contempló el perfil y el largo cabello de la morena. Algo peligroso, licencioso.

Apartando a la hermosa joven de la que se alimentaba y haciendo correrse con un par de certeras y brutales estocadas a la sierva que se lo follaba, agarró a la Inbaona que había llamado su atención y con sequedad, la hizo doblar hacia atrás la cabeza, inmovilizándola para estudiar sus rasgos unos segundos antes de tirarla finalmente contra la cama sin mucha cortesía. Furioso, al parecer, porque esa zorra no fuera del todo lo que esperaba o extrañamente, anhelaba.

El colosal cuerpo de Altax cayó sobre la figura de la mujer y separándole con una rodilla bruscamente los muslos, guió directamente su inflamado miembro a la entrepierna femenina y la penetró totalmente de un solo y bestial empujón, haciéndola chillar y arquearse por el adictivo dolor.

La mujer sentía como los músculos afilados y acerados de su Señor, se aplastaban contra ella con cada potente embestida, haciéndola enloquecer, perder la razón. Sobre todo cuando acompañó las brutales arremetidas de su polla con el recorrido hambriento de su boca por los exuberantes pechos de la joven, que sin delicadeza succionó para posteriormente morder, clavando sus resurgidos colmillos en la suave piel y hacerla sangrar.

El líquido llenó la boca y garganta de Altax mientras aumentando las penetraciones, se hundía cada vez más y más bestialmente dentro de la Inbaona que parecía estar al borde de un letargo donde ya podía acariciar los límites de su deceso sí su amo y Señor no concluía con aquel violento acto de sexo o reprimía un poco sus instintos sádicos. Barbaros.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquel príncipe apóstata de su progenie, siempre encontraba sin dificultad el autocontrol que concedía a las Inbaonas, inmortales y humanas, que yacían en su lecho, que después de la sangrienta e implacable cúpula, permanecieran respirando., vivas… O al menos todo había sido así hasta entonces.

En el momento que la Inbaona que se tiraba gritó entre jadeos y gemidos, sacudida por un desmesurado y vasto orgasmo, Altax dio por concluido aquel depravado y degenerado acto del que curiosamente, la sensación de degradación a las que menos asaltaba en aquellos encuentros, era a su legión de predispuestas amantes a las que jamás habían tenido que persuadir para terminar abiertas de piernas para él…

Un hecho irrebatible durante sus milenios de existencia y que ahora resultaba toda una maldita falacia, pensó. Furibundo.

**(-) (-) (-)**

Con total indiferencia, en una actitud meditabunda, se levantó de la cama sin mirar si quiera a ninguna de las cinco inmortales, que agotadas, satisfechas y deliciosamente doloridas, intentaban recobrarse de la truculenta orgía. Y es que su mente había recreado otro escenario. Uno donde un cuerpo descomunal se movía cruelmente y de manera casi vehemente sobre otro cuerpo muchísimo más pequeño y frágil que atado de muñecas, se debatía previamente por liberarse, y una vez asumida su derrota, por sobrevivir.

Los fuertes y seguros pasos contra el piso de deslumbrante granito oscuro, resonaban en un eco anunciador en aquella suntuosa galería del averno, que conducía a los aposentos privados designados solo para los soberanos que presidían y gobernaban la malignidad del mundo terrenal y del más allá.

Y como en todo hogar imperial, siempre había pequeñas excepciones que podían circular por las estancias personales de sus Señores. Estaban los sirvientes, los guardianes y por supuesto, las prostitutas.

Y Altax tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse con la puta predilecta de su alteza, la zorra mayor.

- Vaya, vaya, pero a quién tenemos por aquí. ¿Has decidido honrarnos con tú distinguida visita, Altax?

- ¿Visita? –interrogó con una mueca desganada, lo más parecido a una sonrisa que dedicaba ese ser-. Creo que el invitado aquí no soy yo –señaló y retomó su camino, ignorándolo.

- Hay algo por lo que siento curiosidad, mí Señor –No soportaba rendirle deferencia a ese ser, pero su rostro se comprimió en una sonrisa cuando preguntó-: ¿Qué opina tú concubina de que te tires a otras fulanas?

Altax se detuvo y clavó sus ojos inclementes, en esos momentos negros, en el imbécil que osaba a mirarlo sí quiera a la cara.

- Insistentes en lo mismo.

- Sé que hay alguien –siseó, molesto porque se tomaran sus afirmaciones como desvaríos sin sentido, de un enfermo mental.

- Ah, sí, la mujer que cobardemente atacaste.

- Y que tú defendiste. Matando a todos y cada uno de mis hombres…

- ¿Tus hombres? -Altax le lanzó una mirada pétrea e implacable-. No, Jairo. Creo que tener el record de permanencia entre las piernas de la zorra de Atxea, te ha terminado de fulminar las últimas neuronas que conservabas. Los idiotas que acribillé y que tú, tan acoquinado y miserablemente enviaste a por la chica, eran mis traidores Inhores.

Aunque siempre parecía espeluznantemente relajado, su mirada o simplemente el aura que lo envolvían, dejaban entrever la bestia ansiosa de sangre y muerte que corría por sus venas. Algo que inmediatamente provocó que el temperamento irracionalmente azuzado de Jairo, se trasformara en una disimulada y desesperada retirada, digna de la acobardada alimaña que era.

Pero no pudo ir muy lejos, porque Altax, empujándolo con dureza hacía la pared más cercana, enterró una mano en torno a su garganta y reteniéndolo, le escupió en un tono despectivo:

- Te asesinaría con mucho gusto en este preciso instante.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Al ver que la boca de su soberano se ponía tensa, temió por su vida. Y es que aquel ser no era de los que se tomaba a la ligera cualquier impertinencia.

Porque le prometí a alguien tú cabeza –apuntó, apartando con desprecio la mano del cuello del bastardo, posiblemente temiendo cargárselo allí mismo y no cumplir su "promesa".

Esa aparente inmunidad, le dio alas a Jairo para continuar en su verborrea.

- ¿Al ángel caído que permites que se folle a tú mujerzuela?

- Sí fuese mí mujerzuela, hace mucho que estarías aullando y lloriqueando de dolor interminablemente, bajo mis dominios –la voz se tornó tan dura como la mirada-. Hazte y haznos un favor, deja de ridiculizarte y de seguir cayendo tan bajo. Los textos apócrifos de mí abolengo, que por los visto humeaste cuando la golfa de tú Señora descansaba entre malos y pésimos polvos, y en los que al parecer, crees fervientemente y que no son más que alegorías de fabulas repletas de incongruentes contrasentidos, hablan de una virtuosa ofrenda, de un sacrificio puro, virginal, y la mujer que has decidido tan estúpidamente dar caza, no lo es. –Sus ojos eran la viva imagen del infierno-. ¿O acaso no lo comprobaste cuando intentaste apuñalarla? La sangre que saboreaste está asociada a otra persona. Unida a alguien que la ha poseído en cuerpo y alma. Y ese alguien, no soy yo.

- Claro, el caído criminal que además de soberbio tiene una enorme bocaza –dijo, disparando cualquier sospecha que pudiese conducirlo a la verdad.

- No tanto como la tuya. –La quietud fija en su rostro y la expresión homicida de sus ojos oscuros, eran suficientes para hacer temblar al universo entero-. Y sí has concluido tú recreo, será mejor que regreses corriendo junto a tú ama, no sea que se despierte caliente y terminé follándose hasta el último de sus guardias y sirvientes, porque su juguetito favorito ha decidido salir a balancearse temerariamente sobre un precipicio que amenaza con sepultarlo felizmente y para siempre –se burló con acento desagradable, reanudando su camino-. Dale recuerdos a la zorra de Atxea de mi parte.

- ¡Altax! –gritó en un impulso, y agregó dirigiéndose a él-: ¿Por qué tan locuaz esta noche conmigo? ¿Crees que tú diatriba hará mí deducción menos creíble?

Cuando el aludido se giró sobre sus pasos, la ira que bullía en los ojos del incauto inmortal, lo hizo sonreír.

- La acérrima obcecación engendra la más absoluta de las cobardías, y en tú caso además, tú anticipada sentencia de muerte –repuso con lentitud, tras un largo rato.

-¡ Qué quieres decir…!

Altax rió con malevolencia.

- Que los muertos enmudecen. Y tú Jairo, estás agonizando, moribundo. Y puedo prometerte que cuando expires tú último y trabajoso aliento, yo estaré esperándote en el otro lado. Gozoso de mostrarte tú nuevo y perpetuo hogar.

Sin preocuparle que pudiese o no atacarlo por detrás, Jairo lo vio darle la espalda y marcharse con su siempre irritante y habitual actitud de no temer a nada ni nadie.

Estaba tan imposibilitado para enfrentarse abiertamente en una guerra declarada a su Señor, a su maldito Rey, sí no quería desatar una rebelión donde indudablemente el único perjudicado y condenado sería él y aquellos desleales que osaran a conspirar en su contra, que tenía que tener paciencia y ser inteligente.

Derrotar al engendro nacido del mal era un acto temerario, suicida, pero hasta el más peligroso de los demonios guarda recelosamente algún oculto secreto, alguna debilidad. Alguien a quién sienta en su mesa y acuesta en su lecho.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	12. Capítulo 11 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 11**

Con la expresión ensimismada y con el cuerpo tenso, Jev contemplaba a la mujer que tenía prácticamente encima, rodeándole con los brazos.

La luz del extinguido atardecer se reflejaba en su cabello rojizo, haciéndolo resplandecer como el más suave de los fuegos, y delineaba a la perfección los dulces rasgos de su perfil. El refrescante y espléndidamente escotado traje color verde que llevaba, hacía el resto, incitándolo a que algo dolorosamente incendiario y totalmente prohibido palpitara dentro de él.

Prudentemente alejados, como dos enamorados que tientan a la suerte y a las siempre remilgadas murmuraciones que reprobarían una relación entre dos seres completamente tan dispares pero a la vez tan necesitados el uno del otro, Jev y Nora disfrutaban de la brisa marina que embriaga y salpicaba los sentidos en aquella playa de arena negra en uno de los puntos más admirados y sobrecogedores de la isla Canaria.

- Me gusta este sitio –reconoció sinceramente el ángel caído-. Es lo contradictorio a lo que se esperaría de un paisaje paradisiaco y aún así, sobresale por encima de todos ellos.

- Es la viuda negra –suspiró la joven, abstraída, aparentemente dejándose llevar por un estado de paz y armonía que no conocía desde hacía semanas, mientras se deleitaba con el sonido de las olas y de la gente que paseaba, se bañaba o simplemente buscaban un lugar donde poder sentir que hasta lo más discordante, lo anormal en lo acostumbrado, también puede tener su embrujo y encanto naturales.

- Creo que ya no me gusta tanto –bromeó él, tras oír el peculiar nombre con el que bautizaban la playa.

Nora rió y se llevó una nueva cucharada a la boca del helado en tarrina que comía y la degustó con la sensualidad y ronroneo de una gata golosa, Jev la imaginó desnuda, lamiendo y mordisqueando su piel mientras sus piernas se aferraban en torno a su cintura y sus caderas se balanceaban al compás de sus movimientos, de sus embestidas.

Silenció una maldición al notar como su cuerpo se endurecía aún mucho más por la respuesta sexual ante su inoportuno sueño erótico.

- Jev, ¿ves a mí pequeño?

- ¿A Guanchi? –recorrió con la mirada la costa y se encontró al perro lobo no muy lejos de ellos correteando con la lengua por fuera, al parecer feliz-. Sí, lamentablemente sí.

- ¡Jev! –lo amonestó entre risas la joven-. No seas tan gruñón con él y dime que hace.

Creo que intenta impresionar o ligarse a un cangrejo. Solo espero que el bicho sepa utilizar bien sus tenazas con Guanchi.

Nora sonriente puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, aceptando que su mascota y amigo eran peores que dos niños de cinco años peleando por el mismo juguete o chuchería. Así que decidió cambiar de tema mientras le ofrecía de su helado.

Gracias por traerme a este lugar de nuevo.

Jev le quitó la cuchara de las manos e hizo que fuera la joven quién se comiera el congelado mantecado para acto seguido posar su boca en la de ella y paladear directamente su sabor desde allí.

Cuando se separó respondió:

- Sabía que lo extrañarías. Siempre te gustó mucho y quería compensarte de algún modo.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó, recobrándose del voluptuoso y para su gusto, corto beso de hacía un momento.

- Porque aún sigas a mí lado, después de todo.

Espontáneamente, la muchacha se vio jugueteando con la cadena que percibía en el cuello de Jev y que anteriormente, no recordaba haberla notado.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haría? –Sus dedos encontraron el rostro rígido del hombre y comenzó a deslizarlos, preparada para leer entre las líneas de sus rasgos su posible reacción ante lo que no podía callarse, a pesar de que la voz le temblaba-. E… eres lo más importante en mi vida y no me importa absolutamente nada más. Ni siquiera qué o quién eres. Para mí siempre serás Jev.

Un incomodo silenció colapsó el aire entre ellos y la muchacha sintió el descontrolado latir de su corazón, preguntándose sí había hecho bien o mal en confesarle y demostrarle a su amigo lo indefensa y vulnerable que podía ser estando con él.

Cuando no pudo soportar más esa cardiaca espera, hizo ademán por desprender su cuerpo cálido y cómodamente reposado en el regazo de Jev, pero este la detuvo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, bajó la boca en una pausada y sensual posesión para no asustarla, y como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a saborearla, recorrió con sus ávidos labios los contornos de los de ella en una secreta petición. Pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse mucho más allá, y cuando Nora se estrechó más ardientemente contra su cuerpo y entrelazó sus pequeñas manos en torno a su nuca, Jev vio en ese gesto la señal que con ansiosa desesperación esperaba y no perdió ni un segundo en separarle los labios para poder gozar del néctar que guardaban dentro.

Jev gimió mientras su lengua y boca exploraban la de la joven, y es que era tan malditamente deliciosa que siempre debía echar mano de todo su auto control y más aún sí cabe, para refrenarse. En esa ocasión, para evitar que los lugareños tuvieran en vivo y en directo una bárbara escena pornográfica en plena arena, en la playa.

Las manos masculinas descendieron por la espalda de la muchacha y concluyeron su recorrido cuando descansaron en el incitador trasero y lo ahuecaron.

- Jev… -jadeó Nora cuando tomó aliento entre beso y beso, evidentemente sintiendo la misma excitación que él.

El ex arcángel enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello femenino y dibujo con sus labios y lengua un recorrido licencioso hasta alcanzar su lóbulo y después de mordisquearlo levemente, ronronearle, incitador:

- Volvamos a casa, ángel. Quiero estar a solas contigo para hacerte el amor toda la noche. ¿Qué me dices, cariño?

Nora instintivamente frotó su cuerpo con el de él y notó la prueba ineludible del deseo masculino y sin atender a razones y dejándome quemar por la fiebre de la pasión, abrió la boca para contestar pero fue la voz de otra mujer la que se interpuso por encima de la de ella, silenciándola:

- ¡Hoooolaaa! –estorbó la puñetera e inoportuna mujer alegremente y Jev pensó que mataría a la imprudente y en breve factible moribunda, por su intromisión-. ¿He interrumpido a los tortolitos?

- No –dijo primero Nora.

- ¡Sí! –corrigió Jev.

La recién llegada y despampánate rubia mujer rió sin el menor ápice de arrepentimiento en su semblante divertido.

- Uy, pero hay que ver que susceptible estamos esta noche, ¿no? –se burló refiriéndose a él.

- Uy, pero hay que ver que ganas tenemos de morir esta noche, ¿verdad? –rebatió amenazador el ángel caído, imitándola.

La joven rió aún con más ganas y plantándole a escasa distancia de sus caras, su reluciente y llamativa pintura de uñas fucsia, aclaró:

- No lo creo, ¿veis estas monadas? Pues no pienso estropear mí tediosa paciencia de una hora con la manicurista para cumplir tú deseo y enviarte a pastar los Campos del cielo sí has sido un chico bueno o avivar calderas del infierno con tu piel y huesos, sí has sido un chico travieso.

- No juegues con mi paciencia sí no quieres terminar corriendo…

- Jev, no pasa nada, es Attie –lo tranquilizó Nora reconociendo finalmente la desfachatez y voz de la joven.

- ¿Conoces a esta loca? –dijo con los ojos entornados, vigilante porque podía entrever que no era una simple humana pero sobre todo, mucho más enfadado por la interrupción-. ¿Desde cuándo te ha dado por visitar los psiquiátricos? Pensaba que eran de alta seguridad, pero evidentemente ya veo que no.

- Totalmente de acuerdo –corroboró la rubia guiñándole un ojo, pícaramente-. Los manicomios dejan últimamente mucho que desear sí aún no han conseguido encerrarte entre sus cuatro paredes.

Jev doblemente encorajinado dio un paso hacia la botarate joven, pero Nora inmediatamente tomó su mano y en una súplica enmudecida le pidió paciencia y que fuera ella la que hablara.

- Attie estoy feliz de saber de ti, pero tal vez este no es un buen momento.

La aludida contempló el rostro encendido de su amiga primero y después bajó la vista hasta los pantalones del hombre donde con una risilla dibujada en sus labios, se deleitó con la imagen unos segundos eternos hasta que finalmente exclamó, desvergonzadamente:

- ¡Vaya, eso debe doler!

- ¡Juro que la mataré! –tronó Jev, pero nuevamente Nora se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Los dos!

La rubia alzó los brazos y empezó agitarlos en señal de paz mientras tarareaba risueñamente la canción: "Imagine de John Lennon".

Nora y Jev simplemente se quedaron atónitos, alucinados.

"¡Menuda lunática!" Resolvió él mientras se reprochaba el no haber pasado más tiempo con Nora durante ese año.

Ella estaba sola en el mundo, lo que podría haber propiciado a que necesitara mucha más atención y por lo tanto, permitiera entrar en su vida a desequilibradas como la Nancy que no parecía conocer el significado de palabras como: vergüenza o lucidez.

- Attie… -la llamó Nora. Como seguía enfrascada en su particular momento "forever alone", lo intentó en un tono más elevado esta vez-: ¡Attie!

La alocada muchacha parpadeó sobresaltada por el grito y dio por concluido su espectáculo.

- Prometo que mañana te llamaré y hablaremos…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mañana? ¡No! –protestó instantaneamente preocupada, acercándose a su amiga y empujar hacia un lado al único estorbo en su camino: al _Ogro _excitado y bien equipado que la fulminó con la mirada. Ignorándolo atrapó las manos de la chica-. Nena, necesito que… -de soslayo lo miró a él-, que me acompañéis.

- ¿A dónde?

- A ningún lado –sentenció el ex arcángel, colocando una mano posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de la joven que consideraba suya.

Cuando la hermosa inmortal vio el semblante serio y decidido del hombre y a una amiga que se veía en medio de dos fuegos sin saber qué decir o hacer, optó por la solución más rápida y eficaz para conseguir su propósito.

El estridente llanto que brotó de su garganta podría haber hecho levantar de las tumbas a los muertos y haber provocado una onda supersónica que fácilmente llegaría a los fondos -marinos y extinguiría cualquier tipo de vida existente.

- Por favor, Attie, no llores –la consolaba Nora, olvidándose completamente de él. Algo que le hizo cabrearse más aún con la teatrera mujer.

- ¡Sí! –lloriquea sin lágrimas en los ojos la muchacha, haciendo que la gente que pasaba cerca los observara extrañados-. No creo pediros mucho. Además, no sé por qué el _Ogro Gruñón_ me odia tanto.

- No te odia…

- Sí, sí que la odio –rebatió él-. Y no creas que conseguirás nada con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, te lo puedo ase…

Te acompañemos –anunció Nora dejando su frase a medias y complaciendo a su amiga, que "milagrosamente" pareció recuperar la alegría.

- ¿Qué? –interrogó él sin creérselo.

- ¿De veras?

- Claro, no nos cuesta nada –afirmó la dulce humana con una amable sonrisa.

La Nancy que hasta hacía un minuto aullaba como gato atropellado en un fingido llanto llamando la atención de todo mundo, comenzó a dar saltitos y dar palmadas, lógicamente regodeándose en su triunfo.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Con una mueca, Jev se preguntó por qué de entre todas las locas del mundo, precisamente Nora tenía que haber conocido y ser amiga de la peor de todas ellas.

**(-) (-) (-)**

Una campanilla, como sí se tratase de las tiendas de antaño, repicó tras ellos cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta que les daba la bienvenida a un establecimiento peculiarmente impresionante que parecía trasladarte mágicamente del siglo XXI a épocas pasadas.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! –canturreó la barbie rubia mientras se adelantaba para buscar vida tal vez extraterrestre o del más allá en la trastienda, pensó con burla Jev.

Guanche, se acomodo con total familiaridad sobre una mullida alfombra y a su lado y con el ceño fruncido, extrañada, Nora musitaba:

- He pasado miles de veces por esta avenida y aunque soy prácticamente invidente, conozco a la perfección los comercios que la habitan, pero este… Es como San Borondón.

- Sorpréndeme –la ánimo él, divertido por esa idolatría que sentía la joven por las historias de su tierra.

- Es una de las leyendas más populares del archipiélago y se trata de una isla que aparece y desaparece desde hace varios siglos –sin deshacerse de la mano que Jev unía a la suya, narraba distraídamente rozando con los dedos de su mano libre los tomos y ejemplares que se agolpaban ordenados en el mueble que tenía en su izquierda-. Este mito tiene origen en los autores de la Grecia clásica, y se conoce en Europa como "isla de San Brandán" desde su plasmación por los cartógrafos medievales. No solo aparece y desaparece sino que los pocos que juraron haberla contemplado desde el mar, la describían siempre abrigada por una extraña manta de nubes o niebla, por eso ha sido llamada "la Inaccesible", "la Perdida", "la Encantada", "la Non Trubada" y algún apelativo más. –De repente se olvidó de los libros y buscó su rostro, un brillo de emocionado entusiasmo refulgió en su mirada-. Algunos llegaron atreverse a insinuar incluso con que era el último vestigio de lo que un día fue la supuesta Atlántida. El Paraíso terrenal.

- ¿En serio? Así que la Atlántida, eh.

"Nota mental: no dejarla pasar tanto tiempo con el cabronazo de Caelum", memorizó, con sorna.

- Pero volviendo al tema original, ¿quieres decir que esta tienda surge y se volatiliza de la nada como esa isla cuando le viene en gana?

La muchacha se ruborizó y apartó el rostro de su campo de visión.

- No, yo solo cuento lo raro que me parece todo esto, Jev. Suena descabellado, ¿verdad?

- Suena interesante –"Y tal vez no tan desacertado". Ese negocio guardaba muchos misterios, reflexionó.

Aquel lugar parecía un oculto cobijo solo para una minoría selecta. Un selectivo grupo de denominados iniciados y versados veteranos atestados de conocimientos, enseñanzas, doctrinas y sobre todo de prácticas y ritos incomprensibles o de difícil acceso, que los simples profanos y no elegidos difícilmente lograrían comprender.

- ¿Qué es este sitio exactamente, Jev?

- Una tienda exotérica –bufó él, con cinismo y doblemente molesto porque interrumpirán la que se preveía una noche muy entretenida con Nora, para llevarlos hasta ese sitio de nigromancia-. ¿Y la Bruja de Blair cuando aparecerá?

- ¿Preguntabais por mí? –dijo una mujer mayor, en la flor de la madurez, apareciendo por una puerta lateral-. Porque esta es mí clandestina guarida, así que por lo visto, yo debo de ser esa famosa Bruja de Blair.

- Usted lo ha dicho, no yo –ratificó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Jev! –lo amonestó por lo bajo Nora, apretando la mano que tenía unida a la de él desde que dejaron la playa para ir hasta allí.

Ignorando sus comentarios, la espectacular rubia reapareció y se acercó sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la recién llegada y abrazándola, dijo:

- Hola Dela. ¿Cómo está mí Yaya favorita?

- Y la única que tienes mocosa impertinente –la reprendió la mujer amorosamente, como toda una madre.

En el otro extremo Jev le cuchicheaba graciosamente a Nora:

- Deben de ser familia, estoy seguro, porque padecen el mismo grado de enajenación mental.

- Jev, por favor, te van oír –lo regañó la muchacha tratando de controlar la risa.

Insólitamente olvidándolos y absolutamente ajenas, o sencillamente como sí no les importara las miradas y los oídos curiosos e indiscretos, las dos mujeres continuaban en su peculiar e intrigante diálogo.

- ¿Y mí muñeca? –preguntó la más joven frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Aún no ha regresado?

- No –negó la mayor, santiguándose-, y que el cielo y el infierno juntos nos coja confesados a todos.

La hermosa rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto, probablemente presagiando lo que se les venía encima.

- Se pondrá hecho una furia cuando vea que no está aquí.

- ¿Se pondrá? –refutó con sorna la otra-. No Attie, debe de estarlo ya.

Cuando después de largos suspiros de resignación al fin parecieron recaer nuevamente en que tenían compañía, la de la actitud maternal, interrogó sorpresiva y disparatadamente como sí no los hubiera visto y hablado con ellos minutos antes:

- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos, Attie? Muchacha malcriada, ¿es qué no piensas presentármelos?

Jev exhaló con cansancio sin poder asimilar la extravagante e ilógica situación.

- Ella es Nora. La conozco desde hace algún tiempo.

La mujer se aproximó a la joven y efusiva y cariñosamente le plantó dos besos y la abrazó, siempre bajo el receloso escrutinio del ángel caído.

- Bienvenida tesoro. Te estábamos esperando.

- ¿Esperar para qué? –quiso saber él, arrastrando las palabras en una clara advertencia-. ¿Y dónde os conocisteis?

- Attie solía colaborar e ir con una amiga a las reuniones y programas que teníamos en la fundación de deficientes visuales.

- ¿Y le permitían la entrada? –ironizó él.

La señora que tenía un rubio tan claro que por momentos parecía blanco, estalló en una carcajada y sus ojos oscuros quedaron enmarcados por arrugas de siglos de sabiduría, no de senectud.

- ¡Me encanta este joven! –dijo acortando el espacio que los separaban y tomando su barbilla entre los dedos para estudiarlo con detenimiento-. ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

- Jev, señora.

En uno de los extremos, sentada en el borde de una mesa, la belleza rubia que se contemplaba las uñas y sin alzar la cabeza, contraatacó:

- Alías, el Ogro Insoportable Toca…

- ¡Attie, cuida esa lengua! –la reprimió la mujer, molesta, después regresó su atención a ellos y dijo-: Espero que disculpéis a esta deslenguada y por favor, estáis en vuestra casa. Regreso en unos minutos.

Cuando estuvieron los tres solos, Jev pudo comprobar cómo la chiflada barbie los observaba a Nora y a él con el entrecejo fruncido, como si fueran todo un problema de matemáticas complicado de solucionar, hasta que por lo visto optó por dejar de estudiar y buscar la vía más rápida: preguntar.

- Hay algo que me intriga realmente, odioso Ogro Gruñón, ¿por qué Nora continúa siendo, digamos… invidente?

- ¿Qué? –Fue Nora quién pareció más sorprendida-. No entiendo, ¿qué está diciendo, Jev?

- Es obvio que Nancy no se ha medicado hoy –La mirada de odio que le lanzó a la joven hubiese amedrentado a cualquier otra persona, pero no a esa loca, por lo visto-. Te advierto que será mejor que cambies de discurso.

- No. Quiero escucharla –exclamó Nora, tercamente interponiéndose entre los dos.

- Vamos, por favor, es evidente –resopló Attie incrédula, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio como para preguntar si quiera-. Os pillé como dos tortolitos que rezumaban a su alrededor algo más que un simple calentón de una noche, y ella es humana mientras que tú, Ogro insoportable –apuntó haciendo aspavientos de mano y poniendo los ojos en blanco-, a parte de ser un psicópata sin curación, eres un ex arcángel, aún con grandes y desmerecidos poderes.

Un tic nervioso palpitaba peligrosamente en la mandíbula cada vez más tensa del ángel caído.

- Estás insinuando que no he querido ayudarla…

- Jev, por favor -lo calmó la joven humana frotando tiernamente el brazo al que se aferraba de su amigo, con la otra mano libre mientras amonestaba a la chica por sus palabras-. No es justo Attie tú acusación, Jev no me debe nada y yo tampoco le he pedido jamás absolutamente nada.

Guanche tal vez molesto porque no lo dejaran dormir o que se desencadenara una discusión de fieras, se escabulló por la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido la tal Dela, mientras que la aludida dejó su improvisado asiento de la mesa y extendió los brazos hacía delante en un gesto negativo, exasperada por hacerse entender.

- No se trata de tú me das yo te doy. Me refiero a que puedo percibir sin problema como Ogro Psicópata te escogió y permitió que tú te sirvieras de él y él de ti. Y aquí estáis, juntos y de la mano. Lo que quiere decir que significó algo más, no se trata de un simple tropiezo, un desliz o el acatamiento de una orden. Entonces, ¿por qué negarle ese regalo?... –Ante el silencio, la deslumbrante muchacha se plantó frente a Jev y mirándolo a los ojos después de unos segundos, afirmó estupefacta y conmovida al mismo tiempo-: Te asusta. Te asusta el que la máscara se retire y revele tus peores miedos. ¿Tan graves son?

- No conoces absolutamente ni una mierda de lo que pasa –su voz serena enmascaraba un furor tremendo.

La chica apretó los labios aparentemente furiosa, pero más que con él parecía que lo estaba con el universo entero por una sentencia injusta que había realizado desde el principio de los tiempos, y apartándose, apostilló:

- Puede ser, pero te diré que hasta al que se atreven a proclamar como el peor de los demonios asume sus decisiones y se garantiza la seguridad y el cuidado, aunque tenga que imponerse, de la…

- ¡Attie! –la acalló dulcemente la voz de Dela que atravesaba de nuevo la puerta, y aunque quiso parecer casual era incuestionable que agradecía haber llegado justo a tiempo e impedir que su protegida desvelara información, al parecer, confidencial-. ¿No les ha ofrecido algo a nuestros invitados para tomar?

- No nos queda arsénico para el Ogro, Yaya –anotó retirándose, como sí de repente quisiera esconderse como una niña pequeña conocedora de que ha hecho o en su caso, estado a punto de cometer una trastada-. Pero veré que encuentro.

- No quiero sonar maleducado –comenzó diciendo Jev a la señora que extrañamente empezaba a respetar-, pero sigo sin comprender que hacemos aquí.

- Esperar a alguien y mostrarle a Jara su nuevo hogar.

- ¿Perdón? –inquirió él enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? –fue la escueta pregunta de Nora que permanecía aturdida con todo lo que acababa de contar su amiga.

- Tesoro, es recomendable que pases con nosotras una temporada. Al menos…

- Nora se queda conmigo, es lo único que necesita saber –anunció él en tono gélido y amenazador mientras estrechaba a la muchacha más contra su cuerpo fuerte-. No pienso discutir sobre este asunto, se lo advierto.

La expresión protectora de Jev provocó en la mujer una sonrisa tierna llena de nostalgia y pareció destrozada cuando volvió hablar, por romper la encantadora imagen que le estaban regalando.

- Alguien quiere verte. En la trastienda –Y probablemente cómo quería dejarlos unos minutos a solas, se excusó-: Enseguida estaré contigo, Nora, dejé unas deliciosas galletas en el horno y será mejor que les eche un ojo antes de que se carbonicen.

Cuando solo quedaron ellos dos en aquella estancia, a la que curiosamente no entraba ni un alma a comprar nada, la muchacha lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho.

- Jev…

- Shh… regresaré enseguida –la tranquilizó él, paseando una mano por su espalda reiteradamente-. Puede que estas dos mujeres padezcan algún trastorno mental, pero puedo ver sus almas y en ellas, no hay maldad. Nunca te expondría a ningún peligro sí puedo evitarlo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- No tardes. Quie… -al verse tartamudear, escondió más el rostro contra los marcados pectorales de él probablemente para insuflarse valentía-, quiero estar esta noche contigo. Ser tuya… completamente.

Con sorpresa, Jev la alzo en brazos para poner su rostro arrebolado frente al suyo. Manteniéndola fácilmente entre sus brazos con un solo brazo, introdujo una mano en su oscurecida cabellera pelirroja y le echó la cabe za hacia atrás para observarla con sus intensos ojos negros.

- ¿Estás segura? –Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y él satisfecho con la respuesta, la besó con una urgencia apasionada, terminando con la boca en su oído y susurrarle de forma erótica-. Entonces dímelo, quiero oírtelo decir. –Ante el apocamiento de la joven comenzó a pasear cariñosamente su boca y nariz por el dulce rostro femenino, provocándola, incitadoramente-. Vamos, ángel, quiero oírlo de tus labios.

La expresión cálida de la muchacha se trasformó en vulnerable.

- Jev, yo… -reuniendo el valor necesario y mientras un acelerado corazón la hacía temblar, murmuró obediente-: Quiero hacer el amor contigo esta noche.

- En ese caso –dijo rompiendo abruptamente la sugerente y cada vez más encendida escena-, será mejor que me vaya ya sí no quiero hacerte mía aquí mismo –admitió dejándola nuevamente en el suelo, mareada y acalorada, mientras él se encaminaba a la parte trasera del negocio con una sonrisa de pillo. Se detuvo solo lo justo para añadir antes de desaparecer-: Espérame, no tardaré. ¿Cómo podría?

Nora regodeándose el estado de felicidad que había desencadenado en su amigo, sonrió ampliamente y se reafirmó en su decisión.

Podía tener inseguridades o miedos, pero estaba convencida que con Jev podría superarlos, porque a fin de cuentas, el amor puede sacudir el mundo y hacerlo tambalear, y ella, sí de algo estaba más segura que nunca en esos momentos, era que amaba por encima de todas las cosas a ese arrogante inmortal.

Y el amor no es solamente querer, es entrega. La única alianza que puede encarar de tú a tú y mirar directamente a los ojos a la calamidad en nuestras vidas y derribarla. Así que pensaba entregarle a ese inmortal absoluta e incondicionalmente todo lo que quisiera de ella, sin pensar en el mañana ni en las posibles consecuencias.

Pero de pronto, necesitó sujetarse a una de las estanterías cuando repentinamente recordó a Jolie. Ella había sido y siempre sería el gran amor en la vida de Jev, él aún la amaba, se lo había confesado días atrás cuando…

No cambiaría decisión, se repitió enjuagándose las lágrimas que se habían derramado por sus mejillas sin haberse dado cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio.

Sabía que no podía esperar ocupar por completo el corazón de su amigo, pero también sabía, que quizás no como a su difunta novia o mujer, pero a su manera, Jev la quería y la deseaba, al parecer.

Así que sería suya.

Su amiga, y sí eso era lo que deseaba también de ella, sería su amante. Sin pedir ni exigirle nada a cambio, porque nada salvo él sería más valioso para ella.

- Lo amas tanto que estás dispuesta a convertirte para él en el calor de su cama cuando sabes que más tarde o más temprano, eso acabaría por destrozarte –afirmó sin ningún tipo de dudas una voz a su espalda., Dela estaba de vuelta-. Pero antes de ofrecerte como su entretenimiento personal, ¿por qué no resuelves los interrogantes qué crees tener sin resolver en las lagunas de tú memoria? -La mujer le tomó las manos y la guió hasta la reliquia y anticuada mesa que ocupaba la estancia y la instó a sentarse junto a ella-. Temes a la verdad, la distorsionas para no asumir la realidad. Es más sencillo adormilar lo sucedido para no tomar decisiones que piensas dolerían demasiado –prosiguió, palmeando maternalmente sus manos al ver a la joven con la mirada vidriosa y absorta, tal vez buscando o vislumbrando un poco al fin, un pasado reciente-. Para odiar a un ejecutor al que pese a todo, has convertido en el bastión de tú vida, en el baluarte de tú existencia, y solo debes cuestionarte, el por qué.

Súbitamente como sí no pudiese soportarlo más, Nora aportó sus manos de la siempre fraternal Señora y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Instintivamente como sí sintiera un dolor insoportable, se abrazó con los brazos el estómago. Su frágil cuerpo se agitaba, convulso por los sollozos que no quería desvelar.

- Querida, –Dela la había hecho voltearse para abrazarla con fuerza y consolar su llanto mientras le acaricia el cabello repetidas veces y la confortaba-: ¿esas lágrimas son por qué sufres por el fulgor de unos recuerdos despejados que aborreces o por qué te duele en exceso creer que no fuiste importante pese a las circunstancias para él?... Nora –la mujer se separó y agarró con firmeza su rostro humedecido para observarla a los ojos y poder leer en ellos-, ¿cuál de ellas es la verdad, Tesoro?

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	13. Capítulo 12 El Purgatorio de Jev

_**Capítulo 12**_

Nora estaba intentando recordar en qué momento durante todos esos meses había permitido a Jev instarse y clavarse tan profundamente en su corazón, tanto, como para no poder soportar siquiera un mañana sin saber de él o no tenerlo cerca aunque fuera con su indiferencia, cuando una risita indeciblemente complacida la rescató, al menos momentáneamente, de continuar dándole vueltas a un rompecabezas que no hacía otra cosa más que demostrarle y revelarle, que se había arrojado a los brazos de su profanador y salvador desde el primer instante.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? –quiso saber mientras caminaba junto a Attie por una desierta avenida deshabitada de viviendas y desierta de gente a esas horas de la noche.

Una nueva sonrisa impenitente sonó a su lado.

- Por nuestra pequeña fuga. Puede que, y muy probablemente –comenzó, abrazándose más al brazo que envolvía de Nora-, me lleve antes de que finalice la noche una bronca monumental, pero… ¡merece la pena! –vitoreó extasiada de felicidad-. Vamos que sí la merece. Ya me puedo imaginar la cara del Ogro Gruñón cuando se entere de que te has ido sin decirle nada de la tienda.

Inopinadamente la muchacha se quedó petrificada y como sí le urgiera converse así misma de que su acción no había sido imprudentemente infantil, farfulló:

- Necesitaba pensar… sin él cerca.

- ¡Exactamente! –aplaudió contentísima su amiga brincando como una cría feliz la noche de Reyes, y anunció-: ¡Lo que necesitamos es una noche de chicas! En donde tú no tengas que lidiar y soportar al insoportable lunático con pintas de psicópata y mí muñeca a su… -dudó-, a mí… ¡Argh! –protestó frustrada, como sí tuviese bajo llave una exclusiva mundial que revolucionaría y pondría patas arriba al universo entero, pero la cual no podía descubrir-. Bueno, lo llamaremos "Señor A".

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Attie? ¿Y quién es ese "Señor A"?

Nora no quería plantearse ni por una milésima de segundo lo que Jev no se cansaba de repetir y ventilar sin dudar ni un ápice en su sentencia: que Attie tal vez necesitara ayuda profesional. También empezaba agradecer haber dejado por esa madrugada a Guanche con la maternal, Dela.

- Eso no importa –desdeñó el conjeturable interrogatorio-, pero ahora que caigo, creo que mi amiga nos podría ayudar.

Al oír la posibilidad de qué realmente existiera alguien capaz de ofrecerle un poco de sosiego a su ya deteriorada y sobre todo agotada mente, tragó saliva con dificultad mientras dejaba bañar a sus oídos con el sonido de la noche, cerciorándose de que estuvieran solas y nadie pudiese escuchar su insólita conversación. Y es que, en un territorio mortal plagado de escépticos humanos, sí las oyeran hablar, no dudarían en declararlas no aptas para andar libremente por la calle al padecer locura crónica.

- ¿Cómo? –susurró-. ¿Es… inmortal como…?

- ¿Por qué hablas en cuchicheos?

Attie no parecía compartir la misma discreción, porque cuando hablaba lo hacía como si estuviera debatiendo del parte meteorológico, no de algo tan… inconfesable.

- ¿Mí muñeca inmortal cómo Miss Simpatía, alías el Psicópata o yo? No, Nora –se rió cariñosamente agarrando una de sus manos y haciéndola reanudar su "paseo", pegada a su costado-. Ella es tan insulsamente humana como tú. Y precisamente por este motivo te podría aconsejar mucho mejor que yo.

- ¿Aconsejar sobre qué?

- ¿Sobre el susto que te puede dar el tal Jev desnudo? –se burló.

- Attie, por favor –la censuró por su falta de seriedad.

La aludida, suspirando se detuvo un instante para decirle frente a frente:

- Es evidente que el psicópata y tú no os comportáis cómo dos hermanitos. Cuando estáis juntos creo que compartís más cosas que pañales y un chupete, así que tal vez puedas tener serias dudas sobre que implica… Mmm –la oyó toquetear pensativa el pie contra el pavimento-, ¿cómo definirlo?

- ¿Entregarse a alguien que no es cómo tú? –dedujo y el rubor subió a sus mejillas-. ¿Pu… puede hacerme daño?

La en realidad, ausente cuestión de Nora, hizo que Attie la observara conmovida y sonriera afablemente para trasmitirle seguridad.

- Podría, pero no tiene por qué, supongo. Entregarle a un compañero de unión no solo tú cuerpo sino también tú alimento y él a ti, es de los rituales más honorables de … -la joven interrumpió su narración cuando sintió el cuerpo de su amiga estremecerse, temblar aparentemente ante un recuerdo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? ¿Qué se le había escapado? ¿Por qué Nora parecía temer algo por lo que indudablemente ya había pasado? ¿Acaso su deducción era errónea y en realidad su amiga no se había acostado jamás con ese ángel caído?

No, no podía ser.

Toda Nora era como un letrero cegador que dejaba constancia de que su cuerpo y sangre habían saciado el apetito de ese caído que había pasado a engrosar las filas del Príncipe y Señor del _Purgatorio_, igual que…

Repentinamente reparó en algo que hasta en ese momento y dentro de su ignorancia sobre el tema, la hizo por primera vez durante esa noche plantearse un rosario de nuevas dudas.

La esencia que marcaba y ligaba a la Nora a alguien, era débil. Como sí con el paso de los minutos se difuminara. Y ella ya había percibido eso con anterioridad en otra persona y conocía perfectamente el por qué y cómo había vuelto a resurgir la fragancia y señal de posesión: en el momento que él había regresado.

Sabía, y el que su amiga continuase siendo casi invidente, le confirmaba que Jev no compartía, al menos desde hacía tiempo, el ceremonial de sangre que exigían las _Ánimas_, a quién pertenecía ahora, con ella, pero ingenuamente había dado por sentado que sí la otra y sexual mitad del ritual. Pero en la piel de Nora apenas iba quedando fragmentos y cada vez menos manifiestos de ese inmortal. Llo que predecía que en verdad y después de todo, iban a ser como dos hermanitos.

Attie, sumergida en sus meditaciones no pudo rechazar la posibilidad y preguntarse; sí el que había proclamado a su amiga, evidentemente hacía unas semanas, quizás meses, había sido otro y no Jev. Algo que a la vez le resultaba ilógico, pero…

Olvidó sus jeroglíficas reflexiones, cuando de repente el lugar se impregnó de un mal augurio.

Aferró con fuerza el brazo de la humana y la instó a acelerar el paso. Debían marcharse de allí inmediatamente y buscar a su otra amiga.

- Nora, nunca debes negarte a vislumbrar tú presumible situación desde fuera –Aunque sabía que sí quería podía llevar esa charla en voz en grito y nadie, sí ella así lo deseaba las oiría, le habló en cuchicheos, mirando de soslayo a todas y cada una de las direcciones que las franqueaban-. Que sea otra persona quién cuente su vivencia. Una vivencia que tal vez no se alejará en exceso de lo que te puede deparar el porvenir. Aunque claro –resolló, al parecer recuperando su ironía-, espero que en tu caso y por muy insoportable que sea el Psicópata Gruñón, y ya que tienes que sufrirlo de por vida, te dé… "desahogo".

- ¿Qué?

- En ese aspecto, no sé hasta qué punto puede ayudarnos mi muñeca.

Nora cada segundo que pasaba parecía más y más confundida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Attie?

- Espera –la cortó la rubia mujer, en alerta, parándose y con la mano tan opresivamente agarrando la suya, que comenzaba a hacerle daño.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Qué está pasando?

La noche de temperatura agradable desechaba cualquier sonido artificial y solo se dejaba arrullar por las melodías nacidas de la noche. El suave batir de las hojas en los árboles, el incansable cantar de los grillos y de las aves nocturnas, el motor de algún vehículo al pasar a lo lejos… Absolutamente todo muy natural, nada paranormal que necesitara las cámaras de **Cuarto Milenio** y/o los micrófonos de**Milenio3**.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Attie aguardó en silencio unos instantes sin desvelarle a Nora la casi imperceptible presencia que tenían a no muchos metros de ellas, mirándolas con expresión torva y de desaprobación.

- Attie –volvió a insistir la humana debido a que ella no podía ver.

Cuando la rubia al fin pronunció palabra, la buena nueva tomó por sorpresa a Nora.

- ¿Nos persigues hermanito?

De pie, y apabullando en su impresionante altura y figura, los ojos azul grisácea del recién llegado las observaba, serio, y cuando habló su voz rasgó como el más ácido metal:

- No deberiais estar solas por ahí. Es peligro.

- Sí, bueno, pues ya nos íbamos. Así que sí nos disculpas hermanit…

Una maldición seguida de un gruñido cargado de rabia e impotencia brotó de la garganta del inmortal.

- Es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –quiso saber Attie, aunque instantáneamente supo la respuesta-. ¿Cuántos?

- Los suficientes como para complicarnos la noche.

- ¡Por dios! –estalló Nora, harta de que la ignoraran y sintiendo como un sudor frió le comenzaba a calar los huesos-. ¿Alguno me va a decir que está sucediendo?

Lúcete hermanita –dijo el hombre, instándola a contestar, molesto-. Pasarán los siglos e incluso los milenios y por lo visto, jamás aprenderás. Nunca crecerás.

- ¡Oh, cállate Ari! Debemos marcharnos. No podemos poner a Nora en riesgo, a la vista de esos depredadores.

- ¿Depredadores? –la muchacha sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes, Attie. Estamos rodeados.

La joven lo fulminó con su mirada igualmente grisácea a la de su hermano gemelo.

Una perfecta reencarnación masculina que con el tiempo y con el paso de los años, décadas y siglos, se parecía cada vez más al gran y poderosísimo líder que podía hacer arrodillar ante él al mismísimo cielo e infierno juntos.

La diferencia más destacable entre esos dos seres es que uno era una versión rubia oscura y el otro moreno. Que uno tenía los ojos grises mientras que el restante de un azul tan insólito y ennegrecido que a veces se trasformaban completamente en diamantes negros.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? –interrogó secamente a su hermano.

- Luchar, hermanita. Luchar –anunció acercándose a ellas para inesperadamente dirigirse a Nora y decirle, serenamente-: No te preocupes, no te ocurrirá nada

La agarró del brazo y la guió hacía un escondido rincón que la mantendría incómodamente agazapada pero también y lo más importante, alejada del rugido de la contienda, y donde él podría vigilarla y cerciorarse que nadie se le acercaba mientras peleaba.

- No te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Nora asintió, apretando los labios para que no evidenciaran el temblor que los sacudía cuando notó la mirada del inmortal, examinándola.

- Ojalá nuestro reencuentro hubiese sido de otra forma –musitó, dejándola perpleja. Rápidamente, y como sí no quisiera tocarla, se irguió y lanzó a su hermana una de sus dagas, advirtiéndole-: Intenta no hacer locuras y mantenerte a salvo. Limítate a quitarte de encima solo los que te ataquen, el resto son míos.

- ¡Y un cuerno, Ari! –rebotó furiosa por su sobreprotección.

El vaivén, en un principio de casi inaudibles y demoniacas risas y de invisibles sombras, se hizo más manifiesto, lo que salvo a Attie de que su gemelo descargara una sonora bronca en ella por su insensata rebeldía.

- Ya están aquí –afirmó él, colocando sutilmente su atlético, delgado y musculoso cuerpo, por delante del de su hermana y echando una fugaz mirada hacía el escondrijo improvisado de Nora.

- Pues que comience la diversión –añadió, aparentemente alegre la inconsciente de Attie.

_**(-) (-) (-)**_

El aura de fuerza, autoridad, solo superados por sus sobresalientes y casi desconocidos poderes y por su cruel sadismo a la hora de asesinar, quizás incluso en todos y cada uno de los ámbitos de su existencia, ya advertían del peligro que se escondía bajo su siempre aparente autocontrol, analizó Jev, examinándolo.

- No requiero de tú consentimiento para que se cumpla mí orden –anunció una voz estremecedoramente, serena.

Lo contrario al estado psíquico de él, cuando se trataba de su protegida, de la persona que a esas alturas era su prioridad por encima de todo y todos.

- ¡Y una mierda tomarás decisiones sobre mí mujer!

- ¿Tú mujer? ¿Es que al fin la reconoces como tal?

Jev apretó las manos en dos puños a sus costados con tanta furia que el color pálido de sus nudillos sobresalía de sobremanera.

Su reciente y nuevo líder: Altax, permanecía indiferente observando al exterior a través de la única ventana que se ubicaba en aquella estancia destinada por lo visto, como improvisado despacho. Tenía el mismo aspecto y decoración que la tienda, desierta de consumidores clientes, que se exhibía en la parte delantera de ese inmueble.

- Eres letal y efectivo en el campo de batalla –empezó diciendo aquel maldito ser-, pero no te atreves a confrontar la más terrible de tus luchas. Negándote a pronunciar las palabras que pugnan por salir de tú garganta y que más tarde, se descomponen en el interior de tú alma.

Ante esa irreal verdad, Jev rió, sin humor.

- ¿Alma? No te pongas sentimental, mí "Señor" –enfatizó, furioso-. Carezco de cosas como esa, así que soy inmune a ese tipo de dolor.

- Sí eso fuera cierto, no estarías en estos momentos aquí, hablando conmigo, en mis filas y sobre todo, en esta situación.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que tienes una obsesiva fijación de orador? –contraatacó cínicamente Jev, harto de perder el tiempo y deseando regresar a por Nora e irse a casa y disfrutar de su dulce calor.

Altax finalmente se apartó de la ventana y se sentó apoyado en el borde delantero del escritorio, estudiándolo con sus ojos de un azul lóbrego esa noche.

La expresión furibunda que se dibujó en el rostro de ese demonio en esos momentos, si alguien, inmortal, humano, animal o extraterrestre, la vieran y fueran lo suficientemente listos, echarían a correr como alma que lleva al diablo.

Jev en cambio, era un suicida. Un kamikaze, por lo visto.

- El odio, la venganza e incluso… ¿el arrepentimiento? –preguntó, enarcando una ceja negra, del mismo color que su cabello corto y desordenado-. No, el arrepentimiento jamás, ¿cierto? Quizás la culpabilidad de haber perdido los estribos en el último instante, desatando al demonio que habita en tú maldecida descendencia. Te proclamas como su salvador, cuando previamente la habías vendido al mejor postor.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –explotó él, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y dando dos zancadas hacia delante para poder estrangularlo-. ¡Sabes que no la conocía! Sabes…

Abruptamente sus miembros quedaron muertos y salvo su visión y sus oídos, su cuerpo permaneció inservible, estático, sin reacción de movimiento mientras Altax retomó el discurso, en un tono endurecido y sin desprenderse de su asiento en la mesa:

- Estamos hablando de mí **Horarada**. El maldito obsequió que mis queridísimos progenitores destinaron hace eones milenios para mí goce y entretenimiento previamente, y sacrificio a continuación. Sí sigue respirando, es porque yo así lo he decidido.

Un fulgor homicida resplandeció en los ojos severos, casi dementes de Jev cuando le recordaron como Nora había sido elegida incluso antes de nacer, para otro hombre.

El sentimiento de animosidad que muchas veces despertaba ese inmortal en él, no dejaba de ser producto de lo que Nora estaba predestinada desde el día de su concepción, a significar para ese ser…

Bueno, o lo había estado, porque él se había encargado de trastocar -y por mucho que le hostigara con el beneplácito de ese cabrón- la depravada ofrenda que en su día, indudablemente milenios atrás, unos imbéciles, por lo visto muy aburridos, decidieron augurar como su más preciado agasajo, en honor a la criatura nacida de la aberrante copula entre los emperadores que regían dos mundos que desde el principio de los tiempos y hasta su apocalíptico final, permanecerían enemistados y en guerra.

- La reclamas como tuya –prosiguió Altax, impasible- cuando el peligro de perderla llama a tú puerta… ¿O se trata simplemente que no soportarías que fuera otro quién disfrutara de su compañía, de su amor y por supuesto, de su cuerpo?

- Qué sabrás tú como demonios me siento –espetó el ángel caído, al parecer resucitando de su parálisis.

Maldijo entre dientes al haber recuperado la voz y poner sonido a la afirmación que acaba de ventilar en el instante menos oportuno, porque lo hacía parecer puñeteramente vulnerable.

Altax se puso nuevamente de pie y se dirigió una vez más hacia la ventana a escudriñar la calle. Daba la sensación extraña y poco creíble, de esperar a alguien.

- Enloquecer –aseguró en voz baja como sí no estuviera allí, con él-. Esa es la palabra exacta.

Confundido por la enrarecida actitud de _Don Exánime_, por primera vez desde que cruzó el umbral de ese torvo despacho, Jev reparó como la zona de la nuca y en contraste con la cadena color plata que colgaba de su cuello, y en la parte de los brazos y gracias a que tenía subidas hasta la parte de los codos las mangas bajas que tenía la camisa negra que llevaba, se veían unas terribles cicatrices en evidente proceso de sanación, pero que probablemente hasta hacía unas pocas horas quizás, debían haber tenido una pinta monstruosa. Y aquella no era precisamente la única vez que se las había visto. Al parecer esos espeluznantes estigmas parecían adornar su piel cada noche, pero, ¿por qué? Se planteo, intrigado.

Ese ser poderoso manifestaba la vivencia de épocas duras abarrotadas de adiestramientos colmados de torturas e indudablemente de sufrimiento… en el hipotético caso de que esa criatura realmente pudiese padecer algún tipo de dolor, porque daba la sensación de subsistir en un perenne estado de coma profundo, tanto física como anímicamente. Pero aún así y a pesar de que no oliera ni de cerca la agonía, Jev no podía imaginárselo permitiendo dócilmente cada anochecer, que le infringieran algún tipo de castigo.

Un leve golpe de nudillos los hizo a ambos mirar hacia la procedencia del sonido, pero antes de permitir la entrada de nadie en la habitación, Altax le advirtió mientras caminaba para abrir:

- Liquida de una maldita vez tus dudas, Jev. Aquello que te impide prosperar y avanzar. Porque a no ser que estés tan ennegrecido por dentro como es mi caso, no puedes pedir ni exigir y auto engañarte a ti mismo, cuando no le ofreces absolutamente nada más que trivialidades como: deseo, sexo… -apoyó unos segundos la palma de la mano en el marco de la puerta y concluyó con cinismo-: Ah, y seguridad –Y abrió finalmente, sin dejarle a Jev la posibilidad de rebatir o simplemente maldecirlo inagotablemente hasta aburrirse-. ¿Qué ocurre, Dela?

La maternal señora pasó apocada, parecía haber perdido repentinamente su interminable alegría o entrañable tranquilidad y/o felicidad, y su rostro estaba surcado por arrugas de preocupación.

La escandalosa blasfemia acompañada del brutal puñetazo que Altax propino a la pared más accesible a él y la falta de reacción e incómodo silencio de la mujer, fueron suficientes para saber que algo andaba mal.

Jev agarró sin mucha delicadeza a la afligida señora y sacudiéndola, le exigió:

-¡Habla! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Habla! ¿Es Nora?

-Jev –dijo la voz de Altax, calmosa y amenazadora al mismo tiempo-, suéltala.

- ¡No! ¿Dime de una puta vez donde está mí mujer? –volvió a insistir con la mirada de un loco.

Dela no parecía estarlo mejor que ellos, era como si se sintiese culpable.

- Ella y Attie se marcharon y no reparé en su ausencia hasta hace un minuto. Guanche continuaba aquí y supuse…

Antes de que hubiese podido concluir la frase, ya Jev había traspasado la puerta y corría como sí le fuera la vida en ello, a comprobar con sus propios ojos, que Nòra no permanecía donde mismo la había dejado por última vez, antes de encerrarse en esa habitación a discutir con su bendito y maldito líder. Antes de que le hubiese jurado que esa noche y después de una tormentosa y larga espera, al fin se entregaría a él, voluntariosa.

Pero sobre todo, corría porque tenía la amarga y opresiva sensación de que estaba en peligro.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Significados:**

**Horarada** – Poseer sexualmente, sacrificio y ejecución a continuación.

**Cuarto Milenio / Milenio3** – Programas de televisión y radio de España de investigación paranormal. Dirigidos y presentados por Iker Jiménez.


	14. Capítulo 13 El Purgatorio de Jev

_**Capítulo 13**_

La hermosa e inmortal rubia de Attie, era un auténtico espectáculo de elegancia y gracia en la lucha.

Como una fabulosa y talentosa bailarina de ballet, sus movimientos estaban rebosantes de estilo y belleza. Sus piernas bailaban sobre la pavimentada superficie con el ingenio innato de ser la mejor entre un inagotable número de consagrados danzarines.

Su magnífica figura se arqueaba y alzaba al compás de la melodía de los golpes que asestaba o esquivaba, llenos de la confianza y efectividad que daba ser una de las sobresalientes y aventajadas alumnas subidas sobre un escenario. Pero como todo destacado discípulo, tenía pequeños escollos que reprobaba una y otra vez, incapaz de corregir. Y en su caso eran las armas. Las odiaba.

Pero aún mucho más dramático era su absurda y negligente determinación de evitar a toda costa; la ejecución de sus rivales bajo sus manos. Algo que indudablemente la exponía a un peligro mayor.

Su hermano Ari, en cambio, parecía no tener ningún problema ni remordimientos a la hora de asesinar. Tampoco demostraba repudiar las armas. Al contrario que su gemela, la daga que blandía amenazadora sobre las cabezas de sus adversarios parecía formar parte esencial de él. De su cuerpo.

Su progenitor había sido su maestro,y lo había adiestrado e instruido a lo largo de los siglos de una manera menos considerada que a la de su gemela. Quizás se debiera a que él había sido el varón y no su hermana, pero lo cierto era que se debía en gran parte a que Attie, dentro de su inmortalidad, era más humana que "sobrenatural."

Mientras él había heredado o adquirido una serie de extraordinarios poderes, su gemela, las magníficas aunque reducidas habilidades inusuales que poseía, se las había ganado con esfuerzo, dedicación y con una insufrible obstinación, por los tediosos cientos de años practicando para mejorar.

No fueron tiempos fáciles, pero sí de algo podían presumir es de que habían tenido al mejor de todos los mentores, y por supuesto, dentro de su carácter serio e exigente, el mejor padrede todos.

Pero había algo que al parecer, jamás cambiaría, y era que ni su gemela ni él conseguirían si quiera igualar o acercarse de lejos, a la plenitud de la supremacía de su tutor. Ellos no eran y nunca serían por lo visto, indestructibles como él.

Cada minuto que trascurría, Attie y su hermano gemelo, debido a que ellos eran ridículamente y aunque poderosos, solo dos, contra lo que parecía ser un hervidero atestado de criminales que parecían duplicarse por momentos, se veían cada vez más y más acorralados e impotentes.

Nora, sintiéndose abrumadoramente más deficiente que nunca, escuchó un zumbido que en el estado de conmoción que se hallaba le costó identificar de inmediato: ¡Era su móvil!

"¡Vamos, vamos… ¿dónde narices estás?!" Musitaba desesperada removiendo en su bolso.

Con un nudo en la garganta que caritativamente le permitía retener el llanto que la dominaba por dentro, finalmente atrapó entre manos temblorosas el escurridizo celular para invidentes y apenas creyó que podría recordar cómo utilizarlo.

Olvidándose de quién podría ser la llamada, instintivamente comenzó a pulsar uno tras otro los dígitos de un número, pero detuvo la frenética tarea a solo dos cifras de concluirla.

"No, no puedo llamar a Jev. ¿Y sí por su temeridad e imprudencia acababan asesinándolo?"

No podría vivir con la culpa, y peor aún, no podría vivir el resto de los días, semanas o años que le pudiesen quedar hasta su deceso final, sin él. Sencillamente no lo soportaría.

Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera le podían asegurar que tal vez, más tarde o más temprano, cuando atravesara el trance de la muerte, lo volvería a encontrar. A abrazar.

Un puñal pareció incrustarse en el corazón de la muchacha ante esas horribles pero muy probables contingencias.

Y es que mirara por donde lo mirase, la realidad era que todo tenía la cruda estampa de concluir trágicamente y ella ni siquiera se había despedido de él, dejándole simplemente como bonito recuerdo su infantil fuga de esa noche.

¡La humana! ¡Entregadme a esa zorra y os perdonaré la vida! –escuchó la joven bramar, furiosa, una voz desconocida.

- ¡Muérete maldito hijo de puta! –oyó decir a Attie con odio.

Un golpe seco pareció surcar el ambiente para que apto seguido todos los allí presentes rompieran en tronadoras carcajadas.

En esa ocasión fue la voz feroz y llena de rabia de Ari la que predominó por encima de cualquier otro ruido. Parecía vehemente:

- ¡Soltadla! ¡Juro que bañaré este lugar con vuestra putrefacta sangre sí os atrevéis a darle un maldito golpe más!

Ante la devastadora imagen que podía predecir pero no vislumbrar de lo que estaba sucediendo, Nora llevó las manos a su rostro e intento silenciar sus sollozos y pensar.

"¡Dios, ¿pero cómo?!"

Su mente estaba en esos instantes igual de petrificada por el pánico que su cuerpo.

- ¡Orlan, nooo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –el grito desgarrado de Attie la sobresaltó.

Nora no sabía quién podía ser ese tal Orlan, pero lo que sí supo fue como la contienda pareció resurgir de la mano del, al parecer, recién llegado, y de un suicida Ari.

Minutos más tarde, la joven pudo escuchar el estrépito de un sonido metálico caer a no mucha distancia de ella: un arma.

"¡Tenía que ser un arma!" Rogó cubriéndose la boca con las manos y forzando su vidriosa hacía el presumible lugar.

Aquella era su única oportunidad, pensó. Pero antes de sumergirse en la arriesgada e incierta tarea, escribió lo más veloz que sus convulsas manos le permitieron, un mensaje de texto que segundos después envió.

Y dejando a un lado los argumentos racionales y la parte inteligente que le repetía incansable; que sí intervenía no sería más que el alimento de esa noche para esa banda de asesinos balcebús, se dejó convencer absurdamente por la energía y el valor que sin duda, era obra y milagro de la adrenalina contenida, y gateando buscó entre tanteos ayudada por las manos, el arma que estaba segura había caído olvidadamente sobre el asfalto.

Manos y rodillas se le magullaron, pero no le importó.

"Por favor… tienes que estar por aquí" Se repetía sin detenerse en su búsqueda hasta que felizmente dio con lo que deseaba: una daga.

Para comprobar que no se trataba de una delirante ilusión, paseó las temblonas manos por la hoja con tanta presión, que inmediatamente empezó a percibir como un líquido se deslizaba por su antebrazo. Y como había ocurrido antes, no le afectó.

Le daba absolutamente igual sí se desangraba allí mismo.

Con el zumbido al otro extremo de la contienda embriagada de un apetito ciego por el control y dominación, la muchacha pagó su descuido cuando notó como unos brazos duros y nada delicados, la obligaban a incorporarse del suelo.

- ¿Mirad a quién tenemos por aquí? –dijo una cínica voz de hombre.

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó ella, revolviéndose entre los brazos que la retenían.

El sujetó la inmovilizó y hundiendo los dedos en el brazo derecho de Nora, lo extendió ante él por la zona del antebrazo para examinarlo, y pareciendo controlarse para no devorarla, confirmó:

- Es humana, y tiene la marca que nos comentaste, Jairo. ¿Es ella?

"- ¿Jairo? ¿Orlan?... ¿Es que iban llegando a cuenta gotas?"

Ironizó la muchacha para engatusar a su miedo mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

- Claro que lo es, ¿verdad, monada? –corroboró una nueva voz masculina, arrancándola del agarre del primero.

Esa nueva cárcel de brazos la hizo amedrentarse por dentro, temiendo lo peor.

- No… no sé de qué me hablas.

Nadie podría rescatarla.

La pelea por lo que podía alcanzar a oír seguía su cauce, y ella, junto a esos despreciables seres, quedaba olvidada en ese punto de la rambla arbolada mientras su amiga y gemelo, luchaban por salir ilesos de aquella emboscada.

Quizás, y suplicaba porque fuese así, ellos lo conseguirían, pero era evidente y muy probable, que ella no.

- No sabes de lo que te hablo… -repitió aparentemente amohinado su apresor-. Está bien.

Inesperadamente sintió como tiraban cruelmente de su larga melena castaña-rojiza.

- ¡No! –se quejó, sacudiéndose, pero sin lograr nada.

- ¡Haber, zorrita, ¿acaso no eres tú la prostituta favorita de mi "Señor," Altax?! –exigió saber, perdiendo los estribos.

Nora no respondió por dos simples razones: una, no tenía ni idea de quién le hablaba, y dos, no le obsequiaría con obediencia… O esa era su intención, porque ante su negativa a contestar fue "premiada" con una bofetada.

- ¿Cómo? No te he escuchado.

Apretando los dientes y sintiendo germinar dentro de ella una rabia hasta el momento desconocida, exclamó:

- ¡No, no lo soy! Ni siquiera sé quién ese hombre.

- ¿Hombre? –interrogó con burla, dirigiéndose a lo que serían algunos de sus aliados, que regodeándose disfrutaban con su terrible situación-. ¿Habéis oído?

Carcajadas resonaron en su cabeza mientras volvían a jalonearla del cabello.

- El maldito engendro debe follarte muy bien para que no tiembles ni lo más mínimo ante su mención, o tal vez debes ser una muy buena furcia para conservarte viva calentando su cama y no ejecutarte, como estable la profecía en lostextos apócrifos de su puñetero y Real abolengo. ¿En cuál de ellas he acertado, monada?

Arañando los últimos resquicios de valentía que le quedasen y antes de que desaparecieran del todo, estalló, pareciéndose sin querer, cada vez más a Jev en sus replicas:

- ¡En ninguna! E… eres un pésimo adivinador sin futuro profesional.

Ante el insolente e insultante comentario hacia Jairo, muchos rieron, y este enfurecido por convertirse en el blanco de las burlas, atravesó la cara de la joven con una nueva y salvaje bofetada, partiéndole el labio y haciéndola sangrar.

- ¡Será mejor que cierres tú boca, zorra! Veo que Altax no solo permite al último de sus aliados que se revuelque contigo cada vez que le plazca, sino que también le da vía libre para que te enseñe a ser una golfa respondona.

Empezaba a estar más que harta que se refiriera a ella como una prostituta, así que retorciéndose como pudo entre los brazos que la enjaulaban, propinó al bastardo una serie de patadas que frustrantemente no lograron el resultado anhelado, porque cuando habló parecía mofarse de su inútil intentona:

- Ah no, será mejor que contengas tú ridícula furia y…

Jairo detuvo su discurso cada vez más distraído, no solo por la deliciosa sangre que brotaba de la muchacha en sus manos y boca y que tenía a muchos de sus hombres al igual que él, famélicos por degustarla, sino por lo que un alargado y rasgado vestido por la lucha entre ellos, dejaba entrever desde su alto tamaño.

- Comienzo a entender que les atrae a esos dos malnacidos de una insípida humana –ronroneó pegándola más a su cuerpo y bajando una mano en dirección a su trasero-. Tal vez podrías ser buena conmigo…

- ¡Prefiero la muerte! –bramó la chica, incrustándole un rodillazo, lo que hizo que tuviese que emplear sus manos nuevamente en controlarla y no en manosearla.

Destilando hostilidad, le echó hacia atrás la cabeza a la joven agarrándola por el pelo con muy poca gentileza, dejándola completamente expuesta a su escrutinio y voluntad, graznó:

- ¡No adelantes acontecimientos, monada, porque pronto lo estarás!

Repentinamente decidió cambiar de estrategia y brindarles a sus hombres, los que estaban franqueando la escena con sus enormes cuerpos del resto que continuaban enfrentándose en una brutal pelea, todo un entretenido espectáculo en donde poder humillar a la desafiante humana.

- Pero antes de que suceda, deseo que sacies, entre otras cosas, mí curiosidad. ¿Quién te folla mejor? –se burló-. ¿Mí "Señor" o el toca pelotas de Jev?

La muchacha que era casi invidente apretó los labios y pareció encararlo con una mirada tan limpia y certera que haría dudar a muchos de su ceguera.

- ¿No respondes? –dijo, sacudiéndola, dispuesto hacerla enloquecer basándose en su sospecha-. Entiendo, quizás necesites un poco de motivación. Mis hombres los tienen, a ambos, prisioneros y les están dando toda una amorosa y afectuosa bienvenida…

- ¡No, no es verdad! –explotó horrorizada ella, haciéndola reaccionar.

El pánico que reflejaba en su dulce semblante y el miedo que parecía agazapar su cuerpo, fueron la señal inequívoca que le sirvió a Jairo como prueba de que al fin, tenía la manera hacer sufrir a esa perra, ya que los golpes no parecían amilanarla.

- Claro que es cierto. ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría?

- No… no le hagas daño, por favor.

- ¿A cuál de los dos?

Las lágrimas que surcaron las mejillas de la chica fueron su única respuesta.

Exasperado la zarandeó impaciente.

- ¡Contéstame, golfa! Tal vez unos azotes más a Altax te ayuden a ser más servicial, o quizás debería ampliar durante varios días más e incluso semanas, la tortura que en estos precisos momentos está disfrutando tú otro amante…

- ¡Noooo, él no, por favor! –pidió hundida entre llantos mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Jairo sonrió.

Tenía exactamente lo que quería.

Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a sus soldados y espectadores que se fueran y se unieran a sus compañeros en la pelea. Dejándolo a solas con la mujer.

- Así que se trata de él, eh… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que le importas? –continuó esparciendo el germen de la duda y el rencor-. Eres una ricura con la que echará un polvo de vez en cuando, pero nada más. Ni siquiera eres una humana excepcional. Estás defectuosa –recalcó de forma degradante y ofensiva secándole con un dedo las lágrimas atrapadas por sus largas pestañas, indicándole con ese gesto a que se refería: a su visión-. Sí tú amorcito quisiera una mortal de verdad, se buscaría a alguien más… perfecto, y menos… deficiente.

- Cállate –musito, herida, con los ojos cerrados-. No quiero seguir oyéndote.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te duele saber la verdad? En ese caso tengo una información que te interesará muchísimo. Escúchame bien, niñita –le dijo atrapando su rostro por la barbilla para que ella no lo privara de contemplar la imagen de su desolación-. ¿Sabías que al miserable que le ofreces desahogo entre tus piernas te ha estado utilizando desde el primer día que te conoció?

- ¡No, mientes! -gritó desesperada y con la vista nublada por más lágrimas.

Jairo rió.

- Sí, para él siempre has sido algo así como una… transacción. Algo con lo que poder canjear una vida por otra, por eso ha permanecido cerca de ti. Eras su garantía. Esa que estaba dispuesto a entregarnos en algún momento sin importarle que te matáramos o te convirtiéramos en la ramera de todos.

- ¡Basta, te lo imploro, basta! –negó con desesperación con la cabeza mientras luchaba por zafarse, pero él se mantuvo como el granito. Inmovible. Y es que se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo sembrando la semilla del odio en un ingenuo y bondadoso corazón que después de sus palabras, quedaría roto, herido.

Por primera vez en la noche, Jairo paseó cariñosamente una mano por el rostro húmedo y sucio de la muchacha y terminó su inesperada y tierna acción, por el cabello despeinado, consolándola, satisfecho por su obra.

- Cuanto sufres, lo que significa que le has entregado tú estúpido y tierno corazoncito, siendo claro está, toda una dulzura en su cama –sonrió más ampliamente al verla como un cadáver, pálida y paralizada como sí se sintiera muerta-. Lástima qué mientras tú le hacías el amor, él muy cretino solo se aseguraba de conservarte haciendo lo que hiciera falta, por muy desagradable que le pareciera –enfatizó de manera cruel-, para no perderte como… aval.

- Eres un maldito embustero. Él… él nunca me haría eso –murmuró como una autómata, como si siguiera un guión, por contestar algo, porque indudablemente la pequeña humana finalmente le había creído por completo

La muchacha aún no podía morir porque ella, estaba convencido, podía ser la clave que le permitiera derrocar a Altax para ocupar al fin, su lugar. Su trono y su liderazgo.

El ambiente se había eclipsado por unas enfurecidas y vengativas presencias que no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia y exterminar aquella contienda, ejecutando a todos y cada uno de los traidores sin compasión y de la manera más bestial. Así que tenía poco tiempo para rematar su obra y huir.

Acarició una vez la hermosa cara de la humana y reconoció, que él también la deseaba, y que una de las razones por las que había decidido dar caza al desleal ángel caído al igual que a su maldito soberano, era precisamente por tenerla. Por el hijo puta de Altax entregársela a ese imbécil bocazas y no a él.

- Es obvio –comenzó- que necesitas más datos y yo no tengo problema alguno en dártelos, así que abre bien tus hermosos oídos porque será todo un placer.

Totalmente a su merced, Nora parecía caer por un abismo en donde podía ver cada vez más y más cerca la que sería su tumba, mientras aquel ser le narraba el arduo plan que en su día, hacía cosa de un año, había trazado con Jev.

"Jev", repitió mentalmente con dolor, derrumbada.

Él hombre que amaba y al que pese a todo y a la cruda realidad, estaba dispuesta a perdonar y aceptar en su vida. El hombre por el que hacía escasos instantes estaba decidida a pelear con uñas y dientes para ser algo más que un simple cálido cuerpo que calentara únicamente sus noches.

Quería su amor y tontamente creyó que podría conseguirlo, cuando la única verdad era que Jev, solamente la había utilizado, fingiendo un cariño y preocupación por ella que no sentía.

Nora entendió entonces también, su frialdad, su no arrepentimiento. No la deseaba pero como buen jugador haría lo que fuera necesario para obtener resultados, para ganar, aunque eso significara besar o acariciar a alguien a quién repudiaba o no soportaba.

"¡Dios, cuanto te odio, Jev! ¡Ahora soy yo la que te desprecia con la misma intensidad con la que te ama!"

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	15. Capítulo 14 El Purgatorio de Jev

**_Capítulo 14_**

Cuando el estallido final de una contienda suena por última vez en medio del olor nauseabundo de la muerte y de un campo germinado de cadáveres, son solo los fallecidos los que terminan convirtiéndose en los grandes vencedores, porque los que se mantienen erguidos sobre sus pies y conservar una espada ensangrentada entre sus manos, esos, no son más que los despojos estigmatizados que regresaran de la batalla, muertos en vida, deliberó el demonio que muchos considerarían que era el jinete de la muerte mientras que para otros tantos, se trataría de algún tipo de Dios encabritado con el universo entero: Altax.

- Te pondrás bien –comenzó diciendo el gran líder mientras acuclillado en el suelo, atendía a una rubia insufrible que podía asestar y recibir golpes en una pelea sin pestañear si quiera, pero cuando atendían o revisaban sus heridas de guerra, se comportaba quejambrosa como una recién nacida.

- ¡Aaay! Podrías tener un poquito más de cuidado, ¿no? –protestó Attie, haciendo infantilmente pucheros-. Como seas así de "delicado" con ella, la cerradura de su dormitorio siempre permanecerá bajo llave y tú seguirás forzando su puerta para poder…

- ¡Ya basta, Attie! –gruñó Altax, perdiendo la paciencia con la afilada lengua de la perfecta joven.

- Pero… -su réplica quedó a mitad de camino de su garganta cuando vio los ojos oscurecidos y enlutados de aquel ser centelleando, severos.

Jev, que contemplaba la escena se preguntó sí aquel ser, que era comparable emocional y físicamente con un témpano de hielo, guardaba algún tipo de idilio amoroso o quizás, algo meramente sexual, con la desesperante y desequilibrada rubia.

Aunque tenía la sospecha que la relación entre esos dos no estaba dominada precisamente por la lascivia, sino que estaba dotada de algo mucha más fraternal, quizás incluso paternal.

"¿Ese hijo de puta hecho un padrazo?"

Sonaba hasta ridículo, teniendo en cuenta lo que hasta ese momento conocía o había visto de él.

Un descubrimiento que para algunos resultaría intrigante o realmente espeluznante e inquietante. Para otros, como sus más acérrimos enemigos, sería un inesperado dato con el que se frotarían las manos, porque al parecer, el demonio que los subyugaba y al que le debían lealtad, tenía después de todo algún y secreto punto débil.

- Se recuperará –continuó Altax, dejando a la rubia con su retahila de disconformidades sola y poniéndose nuevamente en pie, mirando el cuerpo simi inconsciente que Jev sostenía en brazos.

Él ángel caído bajo la vista para observar el dulce rostro de Nora y cuando volvió a reparar en las marcas indiscutibles del maltrato que había recibido, creyó que enloquecería de ira.

- ¡Ese bastardo es mío, me oyes! ¡Y juro que como le haya hecho algo más, no solo lo mataré lentamente, sino que me comeré sus entrañas mientras aún continúe respirando! –prometió con mirada enajenada, estrechándola más posesivamente contra su cuerpo para ofrecerle abrigo. La notaba fría y temblaba.

Altax supo a que se refería sin necesidad de leer su mente y negando con la cabeza, dijo:

- No, pero necesitará tiempo para recuperarse.

- ¿Por qué?

- Llévala con Dela, es lo mejor.

El rostro de Jev se ensombreció, ominoso.

- Lo mejor es que yo me ocupe de ella, esta misma noche.

Y una vez más, Altax entendió a que se refería sin entrometerse en sus pensamientos.

- No será fácil para ella, pero hazlo.

- Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes –vaticinó, mientras un tic nervioso palpitaba en su mandíbula.

La expresión de Altax se endureció y su mirada oscura se heló.

- Aquí hay connotaciones mucho más importantes que cumplir y me importa una mierda sí te lo pone fácil o no. Déjala con Dela para que se restablezca, contigo cerca no lo hará y necesitará estarlo para que puedas tomar lo que quieres de ella, y ella de ti –avisó, sometiendo a la joven a un largo y penetrante escrutinio, como sí estuviera colándose en sus sueños-. Si permite en estos momentos que la tengas en brazos, es sencillamente porque está en medio de un sopor que la mantiene adormilada.

Jev se tensó perceptiblemente y le lanzó a su poderoso e irritante nuevo líder, una mirada grave.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

"Angustia", adivinó el temido y reverenciado ser.

Los ojos del que fuera un día un inquietante e importante arcángel, reflejaban por primera vez miedo en su mirada.

Miedo por perder de una forma u otra a la mujer que amaba.

Altax hizo una mueca que podría considerarse una sonrisa, pero en realidad, nunca mostraba diversión absolutamente por nada ni nadie, y con su acostumbrada impasibilidad, comentó encogiéndose de hombros:

- Sabe que el mundo es un auténtico cáncer por regla general. Sabe que el rencor es el alimento de muchos, de demasiados, para no hundirse en la decadencia.

- ¡ Altax ¡! –vociferó Jev, exasperado por los acertijos que siempre le daba como respuestas-. ¡Dime qué puta mierda sabe, Nora!

Hasta Attie dio un respingo asustada, no por el grito o el malhumor de Jev, sino parecía aterrorizada y/o preocupada, por la posible reacción de Altax ante esa osadía de dirigirse a él en esos términos.

La oyó exhalar una enorme bocanada de aire de alivio cuando el frío e impertérrito ser, continuó su discurso como si nada:

- Todo y nada. Lo único que te diré es que en cuanto despierte, y sí aún la quieres a tú lado, y aunque luche y patalee, aliméntala –dijo, a modo de orden, serio-. Sí lo haces de las dos posibles maneras o de una solamente, ya es tú problema. Evidentemente –bufó, como sí conociese las consecuencias-, un sustento restringido, escaso, tiene sus puntos flacos.

Si Jev pensaba replicar y convertirse un puñetero dolor de cabeza para su malnacido superior, vio vapuleadas sus intenciones cuando el sonido de unos fuertes pasos resonaron en el lugar y apareciendo con ellos, dos hombres: un inmortal y un humano mortal.

- Ni rastro. La zona está limpia de su pestilente olor de cobarde –anunció un inmortal colosal de ojos grises y con un cabello rubio oscuro, corto pero con mechones lo suficientemente largos para mantenerlo en cuidado desorden.

Jev entornó los ojos y desvió la vista del rubio al cabello moreno de Altax, y resollando con sorna, supuso:

"Deben compartir el mismo gusto por la moda capilar".

Por otro lado, era todavía más espeluznante o telenovelesco que entre los supuestos aliados de Altax estuviese entre sus filas… "¿un clérigo?"

"¡Joder, con el beato cabrón!"

No solo se rodeaba de chifladas como la rubia que súbitamente pareció acordarse de sus heridas con la aparición de aquellos dos hombres, sino que además, contaba también con un mensajero de la palabra "divina". Un sacerdote que sin duda, sabía luchar, y por el que sus feligresas posiblemente se bajarían las bragas más que encantadas.

Lo había visto en acción cuando llego con Altax hasta ese maldito lugar y era tan bueno y eficaz en la pelea como su camarada, el inmortal.

"¡Maldito grupo de chalados!"

El "buen samaritano" observó de soslayo a la loca de Attie que estirada aún sobre el duro asfalto, revisaba entre resoplidos de resignación y muecas de horror por el feo aspecto de algunos cortes y hematomas, sus heridas de combate.

- ¿Está segura? –preguntó inesperadamente Altax, al sacerdote.

- Lo está, y lo sabes. Sí le sucediera algo, serías el primero en saberlo incluso antes de que ocurriera nada.

El susodicho no pareció del todo conforme con esa afirmación.

"¿De quién coño hablaban?", frunció el ceño Jev, inclinando el rostro para cerciorarse que Nora seguía estable entre sus brazos.

- Attie debería descansar –comenzó diciendo ahora el rubio, que de repente miró en su dirección y lo agasajó con toda una mirada llena de hostilidad, antes de reparar en la silueta de Nora y añadir señalándola con la cabeza-: Y ella no debería estar aquí.

Jev posesivo, rugió suspicaz:

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que debería estar bien o mal con mi mujer…!

- Señoritas –los interrumpió Altax, harto de que se enfrascaran en estúpidas discusiones cuando había cosas más importantes que resolver-, dejad esta condenada y amorosa reunión de "gatas" para otra desquiciante noche, y ahora marcharos… -fulminó a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes con sus ojos de demonio-. ¡Ahora! ¡Absolutamente todos! –bramó, al verlos sin acatar sus órdenes.

- Yo… yo –balbució sorprendentemente nerviosa Attie-, no puedo caminar bien. –Y mirando hacía el hombre mortal, dijo-: Orlan, ¿po… podrías ayudarme?

Tanto el rubio como Altax, bufaron exacerbados, como sí el que esa inmortal se comportase tan desesperada y ansiosa por recibir las atenciones del apenas treintañero y apuesto clérigo, fuera el pan de cada día.

El aludido en cambio, no parecía hacerle mucha gracia ser el centro de atención y objetivo de caza de la joven belleza, pero aún así, como buen emisario de: "haz el bien y no la guerra", se burló mentalmente Jev, ante semejante e irreal situación, asintió obedientemente y encorvándose levemente, acogió a la alocada rubia en sus brazos.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí, muchísimo mejor –garantizó con una pícara sonrisa la hermosísima mujer.

"Lo que le faltaba por ver…", resopló el ángel caído.

Jev acomodó mejor a Nora contra su pecho al sentirla gemir como sí le dolería alguna herida, y conteniendo las abrumadoras ganas de mecerla cursimente y susurrarle palabras amorosas, echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

- Fuera de aquí –volvió a recordarles Altax dándoles la espalda y encaminándose hacia adelante seguido de cerca por el taciturno rubio.

En el instante que desaparecieron de su campo de visión, tanto Jev con Nora entre sus brazos, como Attie en los del _Santo_ Orlan, dieron por concluida la pesadilla de esa madrugada y se abrieron en cansadas retiradas.

Y fue entonces cuando repararon en la espeluznante y terrorífica imagen del peor cine de serie B.

"¡Demonios!" ,dijo Jev mordiéndose la lengua, con una mezcla de envidia por la diversión que se iba a perder, y odiando por otro lado, que Nora, aunque inconsciente, estuviese en ese infernal escenario.

Una hilera de inmortales supervivientes, formaban una perfecta línea recta de cuerpos arrodillados con rostro ligeramente inclinados hacia adelante sobre la dura superficie del pavimento en la zona más apartada y oscura.

Parecían estar rezando en silencio por un perdón que indudablemente jamás les llegaría, lo que desvelaba que sin duda, lo que estaban haciendo era suplicando por una ejecución rápida. Algo, que sí conocían bien a su verdugo, sabrían de sobra que era todavía menos factible.

Altax parecía alimentarse del sufrimiento de sus víctimas, lo que lo convertía no solo en su asesino a sangre fría, sino en un maldito sádico.

- Vámonos antes de que comience la fiesta -acució el tal Orlan.

Jev no sabía con exactitud, sí la rigidez del enorme cuerpo de aquel predicador se debía a que intuía correctamente el horrible espectáculo que en breves segundos teñiría de color rojo las calles de esa desierta rambla, o se debía quizás, a la despampanante rubia que portaba en esos momentos en brazos y lo miraba con adoración y seducción.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Nancy podría desmayarse cuando suene la música y a los strippers le arranquen hasta piel… vivos –auguró él, con cinismo.

- ¡Oh, cierra el pico, Psicópata Gruñón! –exclamó la aludida, asesinándolo con la mirada.

En cuestión de milésimas, el paroxismo de alaridos extremadamente cargados de una agonía física insoportable, cortesía del hijo puta de Altax, salpicó y estremeció el ambiente. Con la misma violencia con la que la figura de Nora se agitó en sus brazos, posiblemente al escucharlos tras el nebuloso manto de su ensoñación.

"¡Joder con el maldito sádico!"

_**(-) (-) (-)**_

Veinticuatro horas.

"¡Casi veinticuatro jodidas y exasperantes putas horas!"

Ese era el recuento de Jev, que intranquilo y con un aspecto desaliñado, paseaba frenético y repetitivamente por la coqueta y exotérica sala de star, ubicada en la parte superior de la tienda que junto con Jara, había conocido la noche anterior.

La vivienda, digna de la mejor de las guaridas de todo un aquelarre de ancestrales brujas, por lo visto, era propiedad de la mujer que no se había apartado de Nora desde que la llevase inconsciente y malherida, después de encontrarla tirada en el suelo, en un estado lamentable en donde durante unos insoportables y mortíferos segundos, creyó que estaba muerta.

Recordó también el liberador bálsamo que sintió al verla respirar.

Ese había sido el mejor de todos los regalos que Nora pudiese haberle ofrecido: el seguir viviendo. El quedarse junto a… él.

Cuando Dela apareció de nuevo, en sus ya típicas e idénticas visitas tipo médico: rápidas y con irritante escasa información sobre la paciente, él la fulminó con unos ojos negros, moteados de rojo por la preocupación y el agotamiento de sentirse inútil.

El único motivo por el que había accedido al sobreprotector amor maternal de esa mujer hacia Nora, dejándola a su cuidado mientras él se dedicaba perforar el piso del salón con sus reiterados paseos de un extremo al otro, era porque mortificante había visto como su mera presencia la alteraba cada vez que había intentado acercársele. Incluso desfallecida como estaba, había tenido las suficientes fuerzas para desde algún punto de su sopor, dejar claro que no quería verlo, y mucho menos, tenerlo velando su descanso.

"¡Diablos!"

Y pasándose la mano por su despeinado pelo oscuro, preguntó con sequedad:

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

La señora a pesar del malhumor con la que la recibía siempre que se pasaba por allí, le sonrió ampliamente y contestó, orgullosa:

- Ah, esa mocosa es fuerte, luchadora –lo miró de una forma significativa-. Una digna compañera para un guerrero, ¿no crees?

La mejor compañera para un guerrero no, para mí –corrigió él, con un leve deje som brío.

- ¿Y acaso no eres tú querido, uno de ellos? –contradijo la amable mujer cruzándose de brazos.

Jev apretó los puños, con rabia.

- No, yo solo soy un maldito asesino. Lo suficientemente cabrón y egoísta para reclamar como mía a una mortal que el único error que ha cometido en su vida, fue que yo irrumpiera en su camino –dudó-, y…

- ¿Amarte? –lo ayudó a concluir la frase la mujer-. Sí, la pequeña te ama demasiado –suspiró y dándole unas tiernas palmaditas en los bíceps al pasar a su lado, evidenció-: Así que supongo que algo bueno habrá visto con los ojos de su alma y corazón, en ti.

Una tempestad de tormentosas dudas y emociones, lo golpeó.

Dela, estaba tercamente equivocada. Nora amaba a una mentira, a un maldito embustero.

- Entraré a verla –dijo encaminándose hacia el pasillo.

Quería verla. Necesitaba verla o enloquecería.

Posando una mano suplicante sobre su brazo izquierdo, Dela lo hizo detenerse.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Ella…

- Es una excelente idea –oyeron rebatir, una familiar y masculina ronca voz junto a ellos: Altax.

Los ojos de aquel ser brillaban como dos trozos de hielo, congelados como escarchas.

La mujer de mediana edad al verlo simplemente asintió y retirándose, comentó antes de dejarlos solos:

- Está despierta. Más recuperada.

- Y es su mujer –sentenció el recién llegado, a solas ya con él-. Una dulce posesión que sí quieres seguir contemplando aunque sea a lo lejos, ya sabes lo que hacer.

Clavó su gélida mirada en Jev, y no hubo ningún rastro de remordimientos o culpabilidad cuando más que sugerir, ordenó-

- Sumisa, obediente… me da absolutamente igual cómo y sí calmas tus más bajos instintos en ella.

Jev soltó una carcajada hueca, furiosa.

- Suenas muy filantrópico mientras me insinúas que abuse de Nora.

- ¿Insinuar? –inquiero arqueando una ceja negra-. No, Jev, yo no te estoy proponiendo que decidas que vía es la correcta y cuál no, yo te estoy advirtiendo las consecuencias y lo que te juegas por seguir demorando lo que debías haber continuado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo pudiste comprobar la pasada noche.

Su mandíbula se tensó y tomó una respiración profunda, soplando a través de la nariz mientras se sorprendió preguntando a ese cabrón:

- ¿Lo harías? Repetir la misma escena una y otra vez. Obteniendo una satisfacción robada, no voluntariosa…

- No voluntariosa, no del todo –terminó Altax, enfatizando-. Ahora, vete con ella, nadie os interrumpirá en vuestra alcoba –Hubo un silencio-. Pasarán unas semanas por lo menos, hasta que regresemos, así que no solo asegúrate de que esté bien, sino que disfruta esta noche de ella, de su calor. El recuerdo de esa calidez será lo único que te mantendrá caliente y cuerdo los próximos días –confesó, dirigiéndose al pasillo, y antes de desaparecer, respondió a su cuestión-: Y, sí, sí que lo haría. A mí mujer.

Jev permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

Una feroz arruga asomaba en su frente y su mejilla se movía espasmódicamente mientras revivía en su mente un recuerdo que le hubiese gustado condenar, pero canallescamente no podía.

"¡A la mierda su incapacidad de arrepentimiento!"

La magnanimidad, la benevolencia, entre otras cosas, eran cosas que no iban con él, caviló cabreado tomando un bulto que descansaba en una mesita del salón y adentrándose por el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones privadas de aquel excéntrico hogar. Y que llevaba hasta el cuarto de Nora.

Cuando finalmente entro en el dormitorio, se de tuvo en seco. La habitación estaba en silencio y podía oír su propia respiración.

Nora estaba de pie y de espaldas a él, ensimismada, parecía estar mirando atreves del vidrio de la alta ventana la ennegrecida noche del exterior, algo improbable con su limitada visión.

Eso, y el que no se hubiese percatado de su intromisión le indicó a Jev, que sin duda, estaría enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

- Ángel –la llamó, cerrando con llave la puerta tras él.

Dando un respingó, la muchacha escuchó la voz seria de Jev desde algún punto en la recámara.

Volteándose, fijo bien la vista y pudo captar como la inmensa y poderosa silueta que había pegada a la puerta de la habitación, dio unos pasos al frente mientras parecía estarse quitando alguna prenda. Y lo peor de todo, es que la joven tuvo la extraña sensación de que traía con él algún tipo de arma: como un puñal. Como el de aquella madrugada.

A Nora le latió el corazón con fuerza.

Con un relampagueo involuntario, rememoró la opresiva y fría furia de la que fue víctima aquella fatídica noche en que la poseyeron, y la rabia histérica de ella y su llanto y suplicas.

Y como en esa ocasión, sintió en esos momentos una gélida amenaza.

Dando involuntariamente un paso atrás, balbuceó entre tartamudeos:

- No por favor, Jev. No… no vuelvas a someterme… como hiciste esa noche. Otra vez… no.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	16. Capítulo 15 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capítulo 15**

- Así que lo recuerdas todo –se limitó a murmurar un impertérrito, Jev-. O casi todo –corrigió.

Nora sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la firme pared. No tenía escapatoria.

Jev podía volver a someterla, a desnudarla e inmovilizarla, a imponerle que realizara acciones deplorables e incalificables con él para por último, concluir apoderándose de su cuerpo… forzándola.

_"Me duele." Le había dicho ella entre sollozos aquella aciaga noche._

_"Estás muy cerrada y no te permites disfrutar." Contestó él ralentizando un poco sus embestidas dentro de ella, pero sin tener intención de parar. "Relájate preciosa. Yo haré que te guste."_

_"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?" Refutó ella, pensando que la desgarraría por su inmenso tamaño. "Estás abusando de mí."_

Nora cerró los párpados y tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

No quería recordar justo en esos instantes, donde se sentía nerviosa, intranquila y sobretodo sola, enjaulada en la misma habitación con él, al Jev enfurecido que la había poseído con crudeza, rozando quizás incluso hasta el rencor por su indocilidad.

- Ángel –dijo la voz seria de él de nuevo, haciéndola dar un respingo y abrir con sorpresa sus ojos grises-. Ven aquí y no compliques las cosas –Hubo un silencio, hasta que él exhaló cansado y avisó, como si no tuviera otra elección-: No quiero luchar contigo… no en esta ocasión.

La muchacha tragó saliva notando un nudo en la garganta.

La luz irónicamente romántica, iluminaba tenue pero claramente el dormitorio y ella podía adivinar algunas sombras, como por ejemplo, la posición en la recámara de la alta e intimidante figura varonil.

- Ángel –volvió a insistir él, pero esa vez acortando distancias entre ellos.

Asustada, la joven intentó esquivarlo y correr hasta la puerta, pero para un hombre como él, para una eficaz criatura inmortal además, cualquier vía de escape sería irrisoria e infructuosa, estéril de triunfar.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame salir de este dormitorio! –protestó ella, desesperada cuando los brazos implacables de él la atraparon por detrás, alzándola, reteniéndola.

Asumiendo que derribar un bloque de cemento era una tarea ardua e inútil, apeló al diálogo:

- Jev, no quiero ponerme a gritar y que… -dudó-, y…

- ¿Y qué entren por esa puerta la policía, un escuadrón de SWATH o el mismísimo FBI? Quizás prefieras que aparezca Guanchi –se burló cariñosamente-. ¿Qué les dirías, pequeña?

- ¡Cualquier cosa!

Se retorció en sus brazos sin éxito, quedándose paralizada cuando él ahuecó desvergonzadamente con su mano, uno de sus pechos.

Nora apretó los labios con fuerza reprochándose ser tan estúpida.

Y es que a esas alturas debería conocer a la perfección las "estratagemas" que ese canalla empleaba siempre para derribar su rebeldía, que no eran otra cosa que sobarla y meterle mano dónde y cómo fuera.

Mientras con otros pelearía hasta la muerte sí fuese preciso, con él simplemente no podía, y por eso sus lascivos gestos siempre obtenían resultados positivos en ella.

"¡Y todo por culpa de un alevoso y desleal cuerpo traidor!"

- Entonces será mejor que comiences a pedir ayuda –dijo cerca de su oído y paseando despreocupadamente y repetidas veces, el pulgar por el pezón hasta dejarlo erecto a través de la finísima tela del camisón rosa claro y de tirantes que llevaba-. Aunque te advierto que no malgastes tú dulce vocecilla porque dudo que puedan impedirme pasar esta noche con mi mujer.

- ¡Pues te has equivocado de habitación! –lo acusó, debatiéndose para desligarse de él-. ¡Yo no soy tú mujer y no me importa avisar a quién sea si con ello logro sacarte de este dormitorio y sobre todo, de mi vida!

Los músculos sólidos de Jev se trasformaron en granito y el toque que realizaba contra su seno, fue más tiránico, rudo. Consiguiendo que Nora suspendiera un viable ataque mientras ahogaba un quejido de dolor.

En un gesto presumiblemente amoroso pero inquietantemente amenazador, recorrió con la nariz la elegante curva del cuello de la chica, impregnándose de su delicioso aroma, y cuando regresó a su oreja, musitó déspota:

- En realidad, dudo de que los llames algún día ¿Y sabes por qué, preciosa?

Nora no podía hablar y estaba convencida que si no se desplomaba era debido a que Jev la mantenía en vilo, con la espalda pegada a su poderoso pecho, el cual sentía desnudo, calentándola como una llama del infierno.

- Respóndeme, Ángel.

Tal vez irritado por su silencio y para castigarla, empezó a subirle el camisón a la altura de las rodillas, después hasta los muslos, siguiendo más arriba.

Súbitamente y aterrada ante la posibilidad de que la desvistiera si se negaba a responder, exclamó apresurada y recuperando la voz:

- ¡No, no sé por qué!

Él se refrenó y explicó con arrogancia:

- Porque sí quisieras algo así, hace rato que estarías chillando y no aquí, en mis brazos. –Regresó los labios a su oído y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, añadió-: Tiritando de anhelo, de pasión… Igual que yo por ti, Ángel.

Como un cachorro apaleado tras escuchar su última supuesta afirmación, la muchacha reaccionó y al borde del llanto y sacudiéndose de la cárcel de sus brazos, le espetó:

- ¡No, no es verdad!

Y como no quería pasar la vergüenza de confesarle el auténtico motivo de su ira, de acabar escuchando de su boca la dolorosa realidad que lo había llevado hasta ella, le soltó:

- ¡Yo no te anhelo ni te deseo! Yo… -Un puñal le perforó el corazón cuando aseguró, mintiendo, apenas con un hilo de voz-: Te odio,Jev. No sabes cuánto.

Supo que sus palabras causaron efecto cuando quedó liberada de la prisión a la que él había confinado su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, dio un paso al frente para huir a cualquier otro lugar donde poder estar a solas con su dolor y acallar la herida de su corazón roto, pero Jev, situado aún detrás de ella, la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo, y apartándole el largo cabello rojizo, la besó por el cuello con asombrosa ternura, mientras en tono aparentemente sereno, murmuraba:

- ¿Por qué mientes, Nora? Sabes que no me odias.

La joven empezó a temblar y a respirar entrecortadamente mientras sus ojos se anegaban con más lágrimas.

- No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto te…-La instó a girarse, situándola frente a él y borrando delicadamente el llanto de sus mejillas con los dedos, pareció sopesar su respuesta, y finalmente dijo-: Te deseo, Ángel.

Le rodeó la cara con ambas manos e inclinándose, la besó con gentileza, casi con devoción, solo al principio, porque después asaltó su boca y su lengua con exigencia, con fiereza, indomable y famélico.

Ese era el Jev que ella conocía… mejor dicho, que creyó conocer.

Asustada por los derroteros sentimentales que la estaban acosando y que la harían caer fácilmente de nuevo en las mentiras de ese embaucador, Nora rompió el contacto de sus bocas y zafándose de él retrocedió y puso distancia entre ellos. Como sí huyera de un principio de incendio que prometía abrasarla viva.

Y es que a pesar de todo… "¡Seguía masoquistamente amándolo!"

Precisamente ese hecho, el amarlo, era lo que hacía que toda esa situación y su engaño le resultasen aún más insoportables de llevar, de comprender.

Podía odiarlo, sí, pero el amor… el amor no se líquida del corazón simplemente cuando uno, harto de sufrir, decide expulsar al cajón de las humillaciones un sentimiento, que en su caso, absolutamente siempre peregrinó solitario y jamás fue correspondido.

Apartada en el otro extremo de la habitación y abrazándose el estómago con los brazos, le imploró con voz quebrada:

- Vete, Jev. Y no vuelvas nunca más.

Un sepulcral silencio los envolvió hasta que él preguntó con un eje sombrío:

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres verme nunca más?

- S-sí –le costó pronunciar, enterrándose las uñas en los codos.

De espaldas a él, Jev la observó unos segundos.

Aunque le quedaban algunos hematomas y rasguños de la terrorífica noche que había pasado hacía apenas veinticuatro horas, continuaba estando hermosa.

La camisola que llevaba para dormir, y gracias a la bendita y ligera luz de las lámparas, asomaba casi traslucida, trasparente, y él podía distinguir perfectamente lo que escondía debajo.

Ahogó un jadeo.

Y es que salvo unas minúsculas braguitas, no llevaba puesto absolutamente nada más bajo una prenda, que sería fácil de quitar o rasgar.

Negando con la cabeza se obligó a retomar la conversación y a apartar sus ojos de un trasero, que solo lo hacía perder la razón y ponerse duro como una roca.

- ¿Acaso piensas que yo lo permitiría? –interrogó, en una cruda advertencia.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque me quieres… me amas –murmuró, como si temiera oír una contradicción de la joven, la cual, no rebatió ni desmintió su afirmación.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nora le gritaba que lo odiaba pero en ningún momento negaba su amor.

- Y yo soy lo suficientemente cretino para no dejar que te alejes de mí lado –dijo, dando unos pasos hacía ella, con prudencia.

- Ya, me imagino –reafirmo, y aunque parecía batallar consigo misma para sonar imperturbable, la verdad es que sonaba destrozada-. Pero huiría. A cualquier otro sitio donde no puedas encontrarme.

Él sacudió la cabeza muy despacio.

- ¿Realmente crees que existe un lugar en donde no pueda localizarte?

La muchacha rió con incredulidad en medio de un llanto silencioso que con cada minuto que pasaba cerca de ese inmortal, la empujaba un poquito más al precipicio de la degradación.

"¿Cómo se atrevía a diversificar algo tan horrendo haciéndolo pasar por una acción desinteresada producto de un amor o unos sentimientos que evidentemente no sentía?"

Claro que movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, a fin de cuentas, ella era por lo visto la partida ganadora que guardaba bajo la manga para en el momento oportuno, tirar sobre la mesa y llevarse lo que realmente anhelaba.

- En eso sí que no puedo objetarte nada. Sí tú vida –"La mujer que amas", repuso mentalmente.- dependiese de ello y fuera vital, me buscarías hasta debajo de las piedras –"Como ya hiciste una vez", reconoció con tristeza, en silencio.

Alarmada, oyó nerviosa como la voz de Jev sonaba excesivamente cerca, y como su aliento le cosquilleó el hombro cuando soltó el aire con lentitud antes de interrogar, inquisidor, con calmosa furia:

- Nora, ¿qué sucede? Cuéntame que te hizo ese desgraciado.

- ¿Hacer?... –repitió volteándose, encarándolo-. Ah, te refieres a estos arañazos –supuso, tocando algunas de las señas que aún quedaban inscritas en su rostro de la terrible noche anterior-. En realidad, no son nada comparado con lo que tú me hiciste.

El ambiente pareció instantáneamente sobrecargarse con una sobrecogedora vesania acompañada de un extraño y peligroso furor invisible, que podría hacerlos añicos allí mismo.

La voz profunda de Jev, como si surgiera de la nada, repuso pero sin disculparse:

- Me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

- Sí, supongo –"Y no haber tenido entre otras cosas, que acostarte con alguien a quién no deseas". Bajó la mirada para insuflarse valor-. Por eso debe ser que me trataste como una fulana. Como una prostituta a la que hubieras pagado para insultar y hacer con ella lo que se te diera la gana sin importarte que te pidiese que te detuvieras.

Con los brazos a sus costados, las venas de los músculos de Jev sobresalían visiblemente.

Y es que estaba haciendo un auténtico esfuerzo para controlarse y seguir manejando esa atribulada situación con serenidad y no excarcelar a la mala bestia que convivía con él, porque sí lo hacía, entonces Nora sí tendría motivos para juzgarlo y declararlo culpable cuando la subyugara a su voluntad sin importarle las formas y su posible oposición.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que deseas echarme de tú lado? –quiso saber-. ¿Por qué te hice mía? –"Como un auténtico malnacido", razonó solo para él.

- Sí –no parecía convencida-. ¿Te parece poco?

- Esa noche había descubierto demasiadas cosas y estaba encolerizado con el mundo entero. Furioso con el maldito destino, tú destino –recalcó-, y enfadado contigo por resistirte a sentir algo, que en realidad, has ansiado prácticamente desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Te pedí que me aceptaras, intenté ser comprensivo… al principio.

- Y como no lo hice decidiste vi…

Jev observó complacido como ni siquiera era capaz de acusarlo abiertamente, lo que significaba que no creía del todo en sus recriminaciones.

- Tú… me…

- ¿Te forcé? ¿Abusé de ti? –apuntilló, con pasmosa tranquilidad-. ¿En serio, Nora?

Ella no respondió y él, mandando todo absolutamente al diablo, agarró a la joven por un brazo y con la mano libre le alzó el mentón para verle la expresión.

- Dime ahora mismo, como hace unas noches en las que comenzaste a recordarlo todo, que en todo momento te sentiste ultrajada, violada. Júrame que en ningún instante te entregaste a mí de verdad. Que no te hice sentir…

La muchacha con la mirada perdida, se mantuvo en un estado inanimado y este, perdiendo la paciencia, hizo más notable el apretón que ejercía en el suave y níveo brazo de la joven, y explotó.

- ¡Júramelo Nora! Niégame que…

Maldijo, cuando por los párpados cerrados de la chica brotaron lágrimas de impotencia y peregrinaron por sus mejillas, solitarias.

- Terminarás volviéndome loco algún día.

Con manos inseguras, Jev tomó su rostro y la besó en los ojos, eliminando las lágrimas de ellos con sus labios mientras reconocía:

- No soporto verte llorar, Ángel. Prefiero ser golpeado brutalmente que verte así.

Él la aupó, ciñendo su gigantesco cuerpo con el de ella de manera que pudiese sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, mientras se apoderaba del néctar de su boca. Algo electrizante recorrió su espina dorsal y colisionó en su virilidad.

"La deseaba".

La deseaba con urgencia, con rabia, con obscenidad. Con un hambre insaciable, voraz… pero también quería ser delicado por una puta vez con ella. Incluso dulce.

Abandonando sus labios, se dedicó acariciar con ellos el rostro de la joven, deteniéndose sobre todo en los puntos donde alguna pequeña herida, le recordaba que la noche anterior podía haberla perdido para siempre.

- Jev –la oyó murmurar, temblando, pero no era de miedo-, bájame y vete.

Él le dio un beso fugaz de nuevo en los labios y sin apartarlos del todo de los ella, susurró:

- ¿Eso es lo que deseas realmente?

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de que ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, dijera firmemente esa vez:

- Sí. Eso es lo que quiero.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto, Nora? A los dos –inquirió en tono bajo, pero no por eso menos duro.

La vio tragar saliva y percibió el enloquecido latir de su corazón cuando, respondió:

- Porque no puedo olvidar tú men… -dudó, y como sí recapacitara, explicó con dificultad-: Porque no puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste… y te detesto por ello.

Jev la dejó sobre sus pies, liberándola de sus brazos, cuando notó como el músculo de su mentón se contraía, presagiando un estallido ante las lacerantes palabras que acaba de escuchar. Su cuerpo enorme estaba tenso de furia.

La joven sin perder un segundo caminó hacia la puerta pero inmediatamente comprobó que estaba cerrada.

- Abre la puerta –le pidió agitando tontamente el pomo, como si eso hiciera que milagrosamente se abriera.

- ¿Y qué harás sí no lo hago? –escuchó a su espalda la repentinamente cínica voz masculina, mientras oía también como dejaba caer su colosal cuerpo sobre el sillón de dos plazas que ocupaba en la habitación, un rincón-. ¿Volver a gritar pidiendo auxilio… como antes?

Nora se ruborizó, aunque no sabía sí era por la humillación de ese recordatorio o por la rabia que la recorrió ante la prepotencia y el sarcasmo con que la atacó.

El Jev amable, incluso tierno que por lo visto fingía ser a veces, dio paso a esa otra parte de él, que sin duda, sería su verdadero "yo", supuso la joven, con un agudo dolor en el pecho.

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Jev?! –le espetó, desesperada, clavando su mirada en las sombras que le indicaban donde estaba-. ¡¿Acaso no te has divertido ya lo suficiente conmigo?!

El rió con sequedad.

- No, preciosa, aún no me he divertido lo suficiente contigo. Digamos, que con estar tan solo una vez enterrado entre tus dulces piernitas y tú deliciosa humedad, no me basta.

- ¡Eres un maldito canalla! –le gritó ella, lanzándose sobre él en el sofá para golpearlo, enfurecida. Jev inmovilizó sus manos sin problemas y la dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, reteniéndola-. ¡Suéltame!

Lejos de obedecer, la apretó más contra él y le anunció en tono torvo, punzante.

- No me iré de esta habitación hasta terminar lo que he venido hacer contigo, pequeña fiera. Así que de ti depende como hagamos las cosas esta vez.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Como en aquella ocasión, él había regresado para someterla una vez más a su voluntad, haciéndola satisfacer sus más depravados instintos, usándola a su antojo.

Y como en esa ocasión, ella simplemente estaría perdida en sus brazos. Sin ningún tipo de escapatoria.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	17. Capítulo 16 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capí****tulo 16**

Nora podía notar el cuerpo ca liente y duro de Jev debajo del de ella y aterrorizada luchó por ponerse en pie.

- ¡Déjame levantarme!

Él la inmovilizó.

- ¿Por qué? Necesitas estar… cómoda –enfatizó, divertido-. Para beber de mí vena, claro.

- ¡Pero no así! –siseó, apretando los dientes. De repente cayó en su última frase y palideció-. ¿Beber de tú vena? ¿Co… cómo esa vez?

- Sí, preciosa, como esa vez –reafirmó él, apartándole unos mechones de la cara, distraídamente-. Es como una especie de fetiche de mí nuevo y cretino jefe –se mofó. Luego repuso, serio-: Fuí un arcángel hace mucho, durante siglos, y ahora ni siquiera sé ya si sigo siendo un ángel caído. No sé en qué mierda me ha convertido ese cabrón.

La muchacha no sabía del todo de que estaba hablando, pero sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban detrás de los párpados.

- No puedes obligarme a pasar de nuevo por eso.

"No podía".

Mucho menos cuando probablemente todo ese ritual consistía en parte de su juego, de sus mentiras. Algo que tal vez no le apetecía compartir con ella, pero posiblemente debía realizar para obtener su oscuro fin.

Los ojos oscuros de Jev brillaron de rabia y algo mucho más desconcertante brotó de ellos mientras contemplaba el semblante blanquecino y afligido de la joven.

- Ángel…

- ¡No! –exclamó ella, furiosa y desconsolada al mismo tiempo-. ¡La última vez confié en ti estúpidamente! Confié en que me dejarías libre sí accedía a esa excéntrica y maniática práctica tuya de beber tú sangre, ¿y qué hiciste?

- ¿Qué hice, Nora? –preguntó moderado, aparentemente aplacible mientras perfilaba con el pulgar los labios de la chica.

La joven cerrando los ojos ladeó la cabeza, negándose a hablar, rompiendo de ese modo también su caricia. Jev la empujó por la espalda más contra su torso, abrazándola.

- Te prometo que en esta ocasión no tomaré de ti nada que no quieras darme.

La muchacha volvió el rostro hacia él y sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Y qué pasará sí aún así me niego?

- Que no tendré más remedio que… -Pareció dudar-, que someterte –reconoció finalmente, flemático-. Y tú mejor que nadie debes saber que nada me detendrá. Ni siquiera tú lucha.

Claro que ella mejor que nadie sabía que cuando ese bárbaro inmortal se proponía algo lo conseguía sin importarle por lo visto, lo que tenía que hacer por el camino para lograrlo. Y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción.

Además, Dela, Guanche y hasta todo el vecindario, deberían haber oído su discusión, si es que ese dormitorio no estaba mágica o humanamente insonorizado, algo en lo que empezaba a creer firmemente, y era evidente que nadie vendría a salvarla de las garras de ese canalla, que para colmo de males, amaba. Y ella simplemente estaba cansada de pelear, de rebatir.

Jev la había despojado absolutamente de todo, tanto física como emocionalmente, así que el daño que le pudiese ocasionar esa noche no podía ser mayor y mucho más insoportable, que el que ya le había infringido.

Cuando por fin la muchacha habló lo hizo con una voz tan baja que pensó ingenuamente que él no la escuchará:

- ¿Cómo lo haremos? –Un escalofrío la hizo tiritar-. ¿En tú cuello, como… como ese día?

Él la observó unos segundos. Parecía rota, conmocionada pero por encima de todo parecía no importarle lo que hiciera con ella, ya fuese sexual o como sí la mataba allí mismo, y eso lo enfureció de sobremanera.

Liberándola, la apartó de él hacia un lado para poder levantarse del sofá.

Caminó hacia la ventana y con los músculos en tensión y temblando de ira, dedicó unos minutos a calmarse mirando hacia el exterior, en realidad sin ver nada en absoluto, a través del vidrio.

Pasados unos minutos en completo silencio, miró de soslayo a una Nora, que de pie y con las manos juntas, permanecía expectante.

Con la mirada perfectamente enfocada en su dirección, igual que su cuerpo escasamente tapado, parecía como si estuviera esperando su consentimiento para darle la bienvenida en sus brazos, para curar y mimar sus heridas tras una noche de caza… Para que hicieran el amor durante horas.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en un atisbo de sonrisa ante la enternecedora imagen y se acercó a ella.

Al posar su mano en el hombro de la chica y tomar entre los dedos un tirante del camisón, ésta se sobresaltó.

Jev se echó a reír con ternura.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

- Quitarte el camisón –declaró él, con voz ronca.

- ¿Por qué? -La vio humedecerse el labio inferior, nerviosa, y a su miembro lo pateó el deseo-. No… no me pienso desnudar. No lo veo necesario.

Él rió con sórdida diversión.

- Eres tan condenadamente tierna cuando te ruborizas. ¿Por qué tanto pudor? –Rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo y la atrajo hacia atrás, pegándola contra su pecho-. Yo ya conozco a la perfección tú cuerpo, Ángel.

Acariciando el vientre de la joven, inhaló la maravillosa fragancia de su cabello. Satisfecho vio como Nora, echando la cabeza hacia atrás la apoyaba contra su torso, permitiéndole acunarla en sus brazos. Parecía relajada por primera vez en esa noche.

- ¿El sofá?

La muchacha parpadeó confundida, como sí la hubiesen despertado cruelmente de un fantástico sueño.

- ¿Qué?

- Qué sí prefieres que… -La mano masculina abandonó el vientre y ascendió mucho más arriba, hasta rozar los turgentes pechos de la chica, provocador-, que lo hagamos en el sofá.

- ¡No! –silbó ella, escabulléndose de sus brazos, odiándose por su súbita rendición -. ¡No pienso recostarme contigo en el sillón!

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Perfecto, entonces en la cama.

- ¿La cama? –repitió aturdida hasta que reaccionó-: ¡Nooo, tampoco!

- Así que estamos puntillosos, ¿eh? ¿Y dónde le parece bien a la pequeña fiera que lo hagamos? –interrogó, con socarronería-. ¿Tal vez en la bañera?

La muchacha abrió sus enormes ojos grises con estupor y exclamó enrabietada:

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No me metería contigo de nuevo en una bañera ni aunque te estuvieras ahogando en ella!

Jev soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario y mientras se dirigía a la cómoda del dormitorio, expuso:

- Tan encantadora. Pero déjame decirte, preciosa, que no tengo intención de posar mí trasero en el duro y frío piso para que tú gazmoñería quede a salvo, y menos aún, cuando no tienes nada que ya no haya visto y… -La joven dio un brinco cuando notó como la mano de Jev acariciaba descaradamente una de sus nalgas-, y disfrutado, con anterioridad –adujo riéndose, disfrutando del comportamiento puritano de ella.

La chica volvió la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Eres un miserable.

- Lo sé, pero un miserable que te prende fuego por dentro cada vez que me tienes cerca, ¿o me lo vas a negar?

Ignorando su libidinosa exposición, la muchacha oyó el crujir del sofá cuando Jev volvió a sentarse en el. El pulsó se le aceleró y clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

- Ven conmigo, Nora -ordenó él, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Las piernas le flaqueaban mientras asintiendo pensó, que sí realmente esa vez él cumpliría su "promesa". Pero claro, él era como la calma que precede a la tormenta, así que podía terminar devastada por ese endemoniado vendaval.

Con ese pensamiento tan poco alentador, Nora caminó casi a trompicones hasta el sillón, hasta Jev. El corazón le latió a toda velocidad cuando captó el olor a sangre.

Cuando intentó sentarse en la parte más alejada del sofá y se reclinó instintivamente para unir su boca en el cuello masculino, haciendo malabares con su cuerpo para rozar el de Jev lo menos posible, este exasperado, jaló de ella hasta instalarla casi completamente sobre él, acoplando su peso sobre el suyo.

– N… no –balbució ella tratando de erguirse.

Él no se lo permitió y la acercó más, manteniéndola sujeta con una mano por el cabello.

- Deja de discutir y bebe.

Horrorizada, comprobó cómo sus senos se aplastaban contra el esculpido pecho de Jev, quién con la mano sobrante la atrajo por las caderas y la acomodó mucho mejor a sus musculosos muslos y hacia la considerable dureza que ocultaban sus pantalones.

Las espirales de excitación despertaron en la muchacha y asustada, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Debía concentrarse solo y exclusivamente en alimentarse de su vena, o si no, estaría arruinada.

Al inicio bebió con tímidos lametones y una vez que su paladar se embelesó y adaptó al sabor de la sangre, empezó a absorber el líquido con apetito. Como sí desarrollar esa práctica e ingerir ese manantial carmesí infectado de poder y vida, fuera algo para lo que siempre había estado predestinada desde su cuna.

- Eso es, Ángel –la animó, estrechándola más él y enredando los dedos en su larga y ondulada melena-. Toma de mí todo lo que quieras.

En lo único que podía pensar era en adentrarse con su polla en la mojada calidez de Nora y marcarla no solo con su sangre, sino con el olor de su cuerpo, de su sexo. Que todos supieran que ella era completamente suya. Su compañera, su mujer… su amante. Que era él, solo él, quién tenía acceso a poseerla y absolutamente nadie más.

Gruñó al rememorar y pese a las circunstancias, la maravillosa vorágine de placer que había experimentado y disfrutado en la primera y hasta entonces, única noche en la que había estado hundido dentro de la suave y estrecha secreta cavidad de la joven, poseyéndola.

Su polla palpitó ante ese recordatorio con violencia.

Al parecer, echaba de menos la forma en la que Nora la había albergado en su interior, estrangulándola de un modo deleitoso, perturbador porque parecía incapaz de acogerlo por completo debido a su notable tamaño.

"¡Mierda!"

Jev dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el respaldo del sillón como sí sufriera un martirio insoportable, mientras con su mano continuaba mimando, apartándolo de un lugar a otro, el cabello de la chica. Le urgiera ocupar sus manos y su mente en otra cosa para no seguir pensando en cómo follársela sobre ese sofá.

También creyó, que Nora podía estarse quemando con la sangre que succionaba porque él se sentía arder por dentro, como un volcán a punto de estallar. Estaba tan tremendamente excitado que sentía una auténtica agonía física.

El camisón de una Nora, quién lo estaba endureciendo cada vez más con el sonido de sus apocados gemidos, se descorrió de los hombros y la parte superior de sus voluminosos senos empezó asomar, tentadora.

Jev, con un semblante torturador, extendió las manos para volver a colocar en su sitio el camisón y eliminar de su vista el pecado, pero terminó haciendo todo lo contrario.

"¡Joder!"

Tirando de la tela más abajo, acarició unos erguidos pezones que se tensaron todavía mucho más ante su toque.

La muchacha, impactantemente excitada por el elixir de una sangre anhelante de sexo, anhelante de ella, se apretó más contra él y agarrándose más posesivamente a los amplios hombros masculinos, le clavó las uñas mientras empezó a beber más ávidamente de su vena.

Jev sonrió, descendiendo una mano por la espalda de la joven hasta ahuecarla en una de sus apretadas nalgas.

- Sigues siendo una pequeña fiera. Sí me hubiesen asegurado que serías así de… colaboradora –"Y que te pondrías así de ardiente, evidenciando que estarías más que dispuesta a "ejercitarte" durante toooooda la noche conmigo", añadió mentalmente mientras masajeaba la nalga-, no hubiera demorado este acto, esperando a que te sintieras preparada –"Sino que te hubiese engatusado con alguna artimaña, desde mucho antes", meditó con una mueca canallesca.

Se tensó, cuando Nora se contoneó con movimientos desinhibidos y desenfadados contra su abultada erección. Una polla que sentía explotar.

Con un sonido gutural, Jev apartó las manos de ese cuerpo tentador y las extendió sobre el respaldo del sillón, como un crucificado al que imponían su sentencia final. Al que se le vedaba tocar la salvación. Y es que tuvo que controlarse para no estallar allí mismo, o peor aún, para no cometer otra barbaridad: como poseerla nuevamente sin su total consentimiento.

Porque, aunque estaba claro viendo el estado febril que la atravesaba, que no opondría ninguna resistencia esa vez y le permitiría follársela de todas las maneras posibles, sí sucumbía a sus más bajos instintos y la poseía, aceptando lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo en un episodio de entero abandono por el vínculo, sería un verdadero cabrón.

Si mandaba todo a la mierda y terminaba tirándosela esa noche, en esa ocasión no tendría al día siguiente, cuando Nora despertara y su lujuria se hubiese enfriado, ni la más mínima y deprimente excusa para justificar y enmascarar su bajeza y…

De repente Jev gimió.

A la joven, que se había separado ligeramente para acomodarse mejor encima de él, se le deslizó el camisón y sus senos, esa vez, quedaron al descubierto completamente.

Cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor cuando el cuerpo femenino entro de nuevo, como antes, en asfixiante contacto con el suyo y sus deliciosos pechos se aplastaron contra su torso desnudo, calentándolo, aguijoneándolo con sus erectos pezones.

"¡Malditas seas Nora!", vociferó en su mente mientras apretaba las manos en dos puños y se obligaba a mantenerlas alejadas de la pequeña figura que lo estaba haciendo pasar un auténtico calvario.

Sabía que un porcentaje importante del comportamiento de Nora era producto de lo que el afrodisiaco de su sangre causaba dentro de ella, pero también sabía, que un elevado porcentaje para que la sangre provocara tal reacción en su organismo se debía a que ella, igualmente lo deseaba a él, con desesperación. Con amor.

"¡A la mierda absolutamente todo por esa noche!".

Las manos de Jev ascendieron por las tersas piernas femeninas lentamente hasta llegar a los muslos y cuando percibió la detestable tela que obstaculizaba su tarea, arrastró la prenda, subiéndola hasta las caderas de la muchacha. Fue entonces cuando contempló la braguita color rosa pálido que llevaba puesta.

Jadeó y el cuerpo le ardió. Nora meneó las caderas, animándolo a continuar.

- ¿Así que quieres ronronear, preciosa? –musitó en la oreja de la joven, con mirada dilatada y las atractivas facciones tensas por el deseo-. Entonces voy hacer que ronronees en mi oído y claves tus uñas de fierecilla en mi espalda mientras hago que te corras en mis brazos.

Paseó la mano por la lencería y rugió de deleite.

Su polla se sacudió voraz cuando coló los dedos al interior de la prenda, desplazándolos a modo de rápida inspección por portal que más deseaba disfrutar, y estos quedaron rociados con la exquisita humedad de Nora.

La muchacha se agitó y pareció sollozar de placer sin desligar su boca del cuello de él.

- Estás deliciosamente húmeda, Ángel –susurró, acariciando su oído con los labios-. Siempre lista para mí. Para recibirme solo a mí.

Rígido, accedió a que la joven continuase bebiendo de él, mientras sus largos dedos exploraron los secretos pliegues de su feminidad.

Nora gimió satisfactoriamente receptiva, entreabriendo un poco más las piernas para él y la magia que obraba con sus experimentadas caricias.

Jev sabía que debía detenerse, pero aún así no lo hizo. La codiciaba demasiado para hacerlo.

Así que sin arrepentimientos introdujo algunos dedos dentro de la joven y comenzó a moverlos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, haciendo con esos envidiados dedos lo que se moría por estar haciéndole con su verga. Sobre todo cuando ella agitó mucho más sus caderas al encuentro de su mano, balanceándose a su compás.

Nora daba la impresión de haber perdido desde hacía rato el control de su cuerpo, de sus pensamientos, y se había proclamado, literalmente como el juguete sexual de él, esa madrugada.

Mientras él la hacía tambalearse en el precipicio del éxtasis, en el preciso lugar donde parecían confluir sus más íntimas determinaciones nerviosas, la joven interrumpió sus succiones y agarrándose más fuertemente a los hombros de su amante escondió el rostro entre uno de estos y su cuello, y con una respiración trabajosa le imploró, sollozando:

- Jev, por favor… Me duele.

- ¿Dónde, te duele, Ángel?

Se recostó un poco más hacia un extremo del sofá y Nora quedó mucho más acostada sobre él, ahorcajadas. Retiró la mano del interior de la braguita, castigándola, y acarició sus muslos.

- ¿Aquí?

Ella protesto entre gimoteos. Él sonrió.

- ¿Más arriba? –La joven asintió y restregó su sexo con el de él-. Sí, más arriba.

Jev la complació, y guió uno de sus dedos a la hendidura en su entrepierna y comenzó a friccionar.

- Aquí, ¿verdad preciosa?

- Ss… sí –farfulló ella, arqueándose contra su cuerpo, contra la mano que momentáneamente la sanaba.

- ¿Cuánto te duele?

- Mucho.

- Pídeme lo que deseas en estos momentos.

Con sonrisa insolente, pellizcó con su mano libre uno de los pezones de la joven, que parecía no poder hablar entre gemidos y jadeos.

- Venga, Ángel, pídeme lo que necesitas –exigió, paralizando sus caricias.

Nora lo abrazó y llenando su rostro de besos, respondió, desesperada:

- ¡A ti, a ti, te deseo solo a ti!

A pesar de que a él también se le estaban calcinando las entrañas, continuó escarmentándola.

- ¿En dónde me deseas? –insistió con voz enronquecida-. Nora, respóndeme.

Ella, obediente, deslizó una mano mucho más abajo hasta alcanzar el cierre de su pantalón y rozar el imponente bulto que se escondía debajo.

- En… en mi interior.

Abriendo la boca la unió a la de él, besándolo con pasión, y sin separar sus labios de los de él, admitió con las mejillas hermosamente acaloradas:

- Quiero tenerte dentro.

Descendió el rostro hasta su cuello y sin apartar los dedos del hinchado falo de Jev, se dedicó a lamer mimosamente, como una gata, la incisión mientras frotaba descaradamente su cuerpo contra el de él, incitándolo.

- Por favor, Jev…

Él dejo caer la cabeza nuevamente hacia atrás, inhalando profundamente mientras su cuerpo colosal se ponía aún mucho más rígido, tan férreo como una piedra.

- Siempre has sido una maldita tentación, haciéndome perder incluso la razón –confesó, como sí en cierta forma le reprochara el hacerlo tan débil-. En estos instantes solo puedo pensar en hacerte mía nuevamente, a sabiendas de que me odiarías por la mañana, porque de una u otra manera, habría abusado nuevamente de ti.

Recorrió rápidamente la figura femenina con las manos y la instó a separarse un poco para poder sacarle el camisón por la cabeza.

Trazando círculos con los pulgares en las erizadas aureolas, aseguró:

- Esta vez haré solamente lo mejor para ti, Ángel. No antepondré mis deseos a los tuyos.

Calmó los silenciosos sollozos de una Nora frustrada, con cariñosos roces de sus labios y nariz, en la cara humedecida.

- No quiero hacerte mía de nuevo así. Quiero tenerte entregada a mí sin el más minúsculo influjo de toda esta mierda.

Pese a que él también se estaba condenando por esa insólita generosa decisión, pudo sonreír y su mirada ennegrecida resplandeció.

Sabía que la recompensa por la espera sería mucho mejor.

- Vamos, preciosa, es hora de concluir esta fiesta.

Incorporándose, tomó a Nora en sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta la cama, donde con sumo cuidado la estiró sobre el lecho de nubes blancas. La joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apremiándolo a caer sobre ella, acercó su boca a la de él.

- Jev… haz que pare. No lo soporto –imploró, con la piel hirviéndole.

Jev contempló las delicadas curvas de la muchacha mientras esta se retorcía debajo de él.

Sopesaba sí continuar con su nada apetecible determinación, o dejarse arrastrar por la corriente en los brazos de esa mujer… Una mujer que no podía racionalizar nada en esos instantes salvo rogar porque la hoguera que la estaba consumiendo sobretodo en su sexo, fuera extinguida por él.

Soltó un improperio por lo bajo ante esa obviedad.

- Shhh… tranquila, Ángel –dijo besándola. Se alzó y le quitaba las braguitas-. Yo me ocuparé de aliviarte.

La enorme mano de Jev se dedicó hacerle el amor mientras rígido y con la mandíbula apretada, observaba como la joven entre gemidos y convulsiones de placer se contorsionaba, enterrándole las uñas por la espalda y los bíceps.

La tensión mutua fue acrecentándose hasta tal punto que sus cuerpos vibraban de impaciencia, de desear con tormento, algo que esa madrugada no podrían obtener ninguno de los dos: estar física e íntimamente unidos. Conectados.

A Nora parecían envolverla remolinos residuales de éxtasis cuando los diferentes climax a los que Jev la había empujado de manera magistral una y otra vez, desencadenaban en ella una oleada de orgasmos tan intensos, que pensó que desfallecería.

Algo no muy desacertado cuando finalmente y después de una serie de desbastadores climax en los que pronunciaba su nombre: "Jev", quedó exhausta y dichosamente adormilada.

**(-) (-) (-)**

Jev, creyó estar en el paraíso.

Las piernas de Nora descansaban enredadas con las suyas y tenía los brazos anudados en torno a su cuello, abrazándolo posesivamente, como sí lo reclamara inconsciente entre sueños, mientras atenuada y agotada, dormía finalmente relajada.

No quería abandonar aquella cama, nunca.

No mientras Nora ocupara un espacio en ella y mucho menos cuando además, estaba completamente desnuda, como era el caso, pero debía marcharse. La noche empezaba a difuminarse y el horizonte de tonos rojizos, indudablemente no tardaría en dejar su lugar a un cielo azul resplandeciente, limpio de nubes e impregnado de una temperatura primaveral.

Pero había algo que sin duda, le daría las fuerzas suficientes y el ánimo necesario para salir de ese maravilloso lecho: encontrar al malnacido de Jairo y matarlo lentamente con sus manos. Asegurándose de que no volviese a acercarse jamás a Nora.

Jev meditó unos segundos en cómo reaccionaría la joven cuando volviera a por ella, porque indudablemente volvería por ella. Siempre.

"¡Te odio!", le había gritado esa noche.

- No, pequeña mentirosa. Tú no me odias – concluyó susurrante, recorriendo con la boca las suaves cimas de los redondeados pechos de la muchacha y ascendiendo a su garganta-. Se te olvida preciosa, que tú me perteneces en cuerpo y alma –Avanzó con la caricias de sus labios a la sensual boca femenina y la besó brevemente para finalmente mirar su rostro dormido y afirmar-: Me lo grita tú corazón, me lo desvelan tus emociones y me lo confirma tú cuerpo –Rozó con un pulgar una de los sonrosados pezones y la joven se estremeció-, que te traiciona una y otra vez cuando estás en mis brazos. Ni siquiera pudiste rechazarme del todo cuando te tomé como una bestia salvaje lleno de rabia e impotencia.

La garganta se le secó mientras la miraba con ciega pasión y decidió que era mejor huir de esa habitación.

Jaló de las sábanas y cubrió su desnudez.

Examinó un instante el nuevo aspecto que reflejaba la extraña cicatriz que tenía la joven en el antebrazo derecho y concluyó acariciando el dulce rostro, memorizando sus rasgos y cada detalle.

Agachó la cabeza y la besó en los labios, obligándose a apartarse en la menor brevedad. Y es que no era bueno poner una prohibida tentación en los labios de un hambriento.

Jev apretó las mandíbulas e incorporándose de la cama se retiró al único lugar donde podría sentirse a salvo y sobre todo, donde pudiese aliviar un poco su tirante e inflamada erección: la ducha.

Antes de partir necesitaría una larga ducha. Una muy larga y fría ducha.

Escrito por: **S.M. Afonso**


	18. Capítulo 17 El Purgatorio de Jev

**Capí****tulo 17**

_Coldwater, Maine._

_E_sa era precisamente su última parada… de momento.

Llevaba prácticamente un mes trotando de un país a otro, sin un rumbo establecido, de lugares inciertos a los que solo podían acceder los nada privilegiados "elegidos" de su siempre amargado y reciente líder, en los que absolutamente nadie podría adentrarse sin su autorización y beneplácito, y comenzaba a estar desesperado y ansioso por estar de vuelta en los cálidos brazos de Nora y hacerla suya de nuevo, por completo.

Jev frunció el ceño ante el hormigueo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo a modo de alarma.

Aguzando sus sentidos, pudo escuchar y olfatear lo que se estaba fraguando a no mucha distancia de su posición, en las callejuelas más desérticas y solitarias, que apenas estaban iluminadas por cascadas y decrépitas bombillas.

Acortando el camino, utilizando varios de los callejones traseros, se apresuró a seguir el sonido y entonces descubrió a algunos ángeles caídos divirtiéndose con varios Nefilim.

Jev había llegado a odiar a muchos caídos incluso más, que ellos a él, y quizás por ello, por su irritación de llevar semanas lejos del que había convertido su nuevo hogar los últimos meses, y por sus ganas de pelea, y así no continuar torturándose hasta enloquecer, instintivamente dio unos pasos al frente, pero inesperadamente unas firmes y duras manos lo sujetaron por el hombro.

- No. Esta de momento, no es nuestra lucha.

Jev ladeó la cabeza y observó al colosal inmortal de pelo rapado y endurecidos ojos negros que como él, tenía la suerte o la desgracia, según el caso, de engordar las filas de los hombres de Altax.

- No cometas errores –continuó su compañero de armas, advirtiéndole-. Altax no perdona la deslealtad y condena a todo aquel que desobedezca sus instrucciones.

- ¿Acaso piensas qué me aterra enfurecerlo?

El inmortal sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

- No, no te asusta tocarle las pelotas hasta que harto, te ejecute él personalmente, como ya ha hecho con otros, pero, ¿qué pasará con ella? ¿La expondrías de esa manera tan irresponsable al peligro? –La sonrisa se trasformó en una mueca desdeñosa cuando vio la fulminante mirada de Jev-. Todos sabemos que estás vinculado a una humana, sí te ocurriera algo, la condenas a ella también. ¿Es lo qué quieres?

Jev miró nuevamente al frente, hacia el lugar de la contienda.

Reconocía a varios de aquellos miserables bastardos que en realidad eran como él… o lo que había sido durante siglos: un ángel caído.

La guerra hacía las alianzas e indultos más inverosímiles, fue el fugaz pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

- Vámonos –aceptó finalmente tomando una honda inhalación-. El aire comienza a resultarme doblemente desagradable.

- Sabía decisión –asintió el otro, palmeándole el hombro.

Los Caídos que seguían divirtiéndose cobardemente, finalmente fueron conscientes de las dos enormes figuras que se alzaban entre sombras en uno de los extremos más alejados de aquel callejón.

Cuando Jev observo todos los pares de ojos puestos en su compañero pero sobre todo en él, como sí reconocieran que algo había cambiado en él, mostrando especial interés al colgante color plata que ambos colgabas en sus cuellos, su boca perfiló una sonrisa casi psicópata mientras con un saludo militar de mano, se evaporaba con el otro inmortal en sus narices, dejándolos con una interminable lista de preguntas y el eco de sus propias reacciones.

- ¡Qué coño…!

**_(-) (-) (-) _**

Haciendo una sufrida mueca, Jev pensó que los mortales necesitarían cita urgente con un oftalmólogo una vez que accedieran al interior de ese lujoso club nocturno del demonio bautizado como: El Purgatorio.

"¡Joder!"

Había tenido que parpadear en repetidas ocasiones para aclimatar la visión a los centelleantes y cegadores láser de las luces estroboscópicas multicolores que lo recibieron, sin anestesiar.

Jev, por primera vez en semanas se preguntó en qué parte del globo terráqueo aparecería esa noche el corrosivo recinto. Nunca mostraba demasiada curiosidad por saber la ubicación exacta por el mundo ese día, semana y raramente mes, por lo visto, de esa ininterrumpida bacanal de inconfesables vicios, él simplemente viajaba a través del espacio y trasladaba su trasero hacia el lugar fuera donde fuese.

Como Nora supuso de manera perspicaz y soñadoramente hacía semanas en la tienda de nigromancia de la tal Dela con aquella supuesta fábula de la isla de San Brandán, ese opulento antro aparecía y desaparecía "mágicamente" de un emplazamiento a otro como sí de un liviano maletín se tratara y no de una monumental edificación. Todo un adictivo desenfreno que iba de la mano de Lucien.

El local estaba atestado de veinteañeros y no tan veinteañeros, de retardadas hormonas adolescentes que tenían tentáculos por manos. Por las distintas áreas, uno podía encontrase absolutamente de todo: alcohol, drogas, sexo, prostitutas... más sexo. Todo un espectáculo que podía ser laureado en el mejor festival de cine erótico del país y por el que al parecer, el _Iglú_ de Altax sentía predilección, ya que durante casi todo ese mes en el que había empezado a combatir y cazar bajo su mandato, el hijo de perra solía acudir frecuentemente prácticamente todos las noches… Y no precisamente a tomarse un Whisky o un Bacardi en la barra o en una de las mesas de la zona VIP.

Declinando varias ofertas sexuales totalmente gratis de las muchas rameras de pago y de clientas con ganas de otro tipo de "marcha", Jev se encaminó a la planta superior sin prestar excesivo interés al embriagador ambiente de pecado y de belleza que colapsaría todos y cada uno de los sentidos, siempre y cuando estuvieras vivo, y él era un fiambre que solo daba alientos de vida cuando tenía cerca a la mujer que lo avivaba, trayéndolo el tiempo que pasara junto a ella, de regreso de la muerte.

La amortiguada música procedente de la irrefrenable actividad e ininterrumpida juerga nocturna desde el mismo corazón delClub, al parecer no eran suficientes para distraer del todo la fiesta privada, que por lo visto, Altax se estaba montando en esos precisos instantes, en el interior de unas de las habitaciones privadas que se repartían por la reservada planta superior.

- ¿Están sacrificando a alguna perra en celo? –preguntó una voz acercándose, detrás de él: Lucien.

Como normalmente iba ataviado impecablemente. Unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa de botones ligeramente recogida hasta los codos, todo, en tonos oscuros y de muchísimos dólares.

- Creo más bien que la deben estar medicando con alguna terapia fuerte entre las piernas –apuntó él, con ironía.

El sonido que llegaba desde otro lado del umbral era incendiariamente obsceno.

Jev estaba convencido que podría hasta jurar que adivinaría exactamente cada una de las embestidas que le estarían dando a la desatada joven, por el rudo y violento chocar de dos cuerpos que llegaba hasta sus oídos.

- ¿Y crees que va para largo? –siguió, inquiriendo con cinismo.

- No lo creo –alegó el otro con una amplia sonrisa de perversidad-. Llevan encerrado menos de media hora pero viendo como grita y jadea la muy puta, que parece que más que follándosela la están matando, no creo que resista quince minutos más sin terminar impedida de por vida de cintura para abajo.

Sacando un "cigarro" de un pequeño estuche lo encendió con un encendedor de oro y dio una calada mientras con un gesto de cabeza invitaba a Jev a fumarse uno de aquellos pitillos ilegales. Él declinó la invitación.

- El salvaje de Altax le debe estar dando de lo lindo por todos y cada uno de sus agujeritos. El maldito bastardo con solo pestañear tiene a todo un club de fans con las bragas bajadas para él.

Jev miró de soslayo al hombre que tenía a su derecha.

No era envidia lo que había en sus palabras. En primer lugar, porque sí Altax tenía todo un séquito de féminas desesperadas por ser las elegidas como su particular desahogo al menos una de las madrugadas, este otro gigantesco inmortal de pelo y ojos tan oscuros que harían palidecer a la mismísima noche, no se quedaba tampoco atrás. Y segundo, porque daba la sensación y a pesar de sus ironías y mofas, que sentía cierto respeto por el primero.

- Lucien, ¿no me vas a presentar a tú amigo? –dijo una seductora voz de mujer, aproximándose hacia ellos por el corredor: **Atxea.**

La beldad de su rostro y de su perfecto cuerpo impresionaban.

El aludido, al que pareció cambiarle el humor repentinamente, se encogió de hombros y apagando lo que fumaba con la mano y haciéndolo desaparecer como si de un truco de magia se tratase, declaró:

- No soy propenso a desempeñar el trabajo de Helena. Ella es la relaciones públicas en este local, para eso le pago una suma cuantiosa mensualmente, así que sí me disculpáis –dijo dándose la vuelta-, tengo un negocio que atender.

- Y extasiarte de las perdiciones de la humanidad y fulanas con las que revolcarte, o ¿me equivoco? –remarcó ella. Parecía decepcionada.

Luciense detuvo yexaminó el vestido negro y ajustado que llevaba la joven mujer. Uno que haría a muchos preguntar por sus "honorarios", dispuestos a vender hasta sus esposas, con tal de echar un breve polvo con esa divinidad. Pero lo que muchos no sabrían es que ella no necesitaría ningún "incentivo" extra para retozar en sus lechos.

- Al menos yo no finjo una moralidad que no tengo y mucho menos cuestiono e insulto a los que son como yo –comentó en tono punzante manteniendo la enfurecida mirada femenina con una sensación de intenso deleite-. Deberías comenzar a morderte la lengua cuando llamas a otras prostitutas, querida… madre**.**-Y dándoles la espalda, se retiró.

- Maldito -musitó de forma casi inaudible la mujer observándolo irse-. Siempre fuiste el más débil de todos.

Jev carraspeó intencionadamente para decir con sorna después de ser testigo de la inverosímil discusión:

- Conmovedor. Todo un culebrón de sobremesa. Lástima que odie la caja tonta, sino estoy convencido que seriáis mí show favorito. Y como Luci –se burló-, yo también tengo asuntos que resolver esta noche, aunque no creo que sean tan entretenidos como los suyos, desde luego.

El bellezón de largos cabellos rojizos se colocó delante de él, devorándolo con unos asombrosos ojos negros y extendiendo la mano, acarició sensualmente una de sus mejillas, como sí quisiera embaucarlo con algún truco de hechicera. Un esfuerzo que parecía innecesario con tan solo echarle un rápido vistazo a su silueta y rasgos excepcionales. Muchos se desplegarían a sus pies incluso deseando ser pisoteados por una de esas interminables piernas, sin la necesidad de ningún ardid.

"Muchos, pero no él".

Hacía un año aproximadamente que él ya había sido embrujado por otra pequeña y obstinada hechicera, así que era inmune al resto de tramposas y seductoras brujas.

- Yo puedo arreglar tú noche –ronroneó deslizándole una mano por el torso, como sí acariciara la camisa negra que llevaba-. Darte lo que las demás o tú mujercita, es evidente, no te ofrecen.

Jev molesto por la posible alusión a Nora, le apartó la mano agarrándole con fuerza la muñeca.

- No quiero retozar esta noche con una prostituta.

- Yo no necesito que me pagues absolutamente nada para darte una noche de intenso placer –vendió, sacudiendo su mano del estrangulador amarre de la de él.

- Es una oferta verdaderamente atractiva y apuesto a que pasaríamos un rato muy instructivo, pero hoy precisamente es viernes.

- ¿Y?

- Que me toca pasear al perro –se burló él, con acento desagradable.

Los ojos de la hermosa inmortal relampaguearon y un leve brillo rubí danzó en ellos un segundo.

- ¿Esa es tú mejor y patética excusa?

- Esa es un; no estoy de humor para enfriarte el calentón –soltó, observándola con gravedad, haciéndola consciente de su irritación.

- Quizás yo pueda solucionar eso -afirmó con aire de suficiencia, mientras volvía a recorrer con su mano el pecho masculino.

Cuando llegó al pantalón, este se apartó con desdén de su toque, de sus garras.

- He dicho que no.

A ella aún le rechinaban los dientes. Muy ofendida ante semejante menosprecio.

- Nadie me rechaza. Nunca. Jamás.

Jev la miró con una sonrisa torcida y levantando lánguidamente las cejas, destacó:

- Pues acabas de comprobar que para todo existe una primera vez, monada.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse y el sonido sordo de unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos, hizo que ambos finalizaran su cada vez más acalorada conversación y miraran al causante de la abrupta interrupción: Altax.

Un Altax que como habitualmente vestida todo de negro, igual que él.

Era destacable como alguien que emanaba y tenía inscrito como un gigantesco y llamativo cartel las palabras: deseo, tentación y sobretodo sexo, en cada centímetro de su piel, era en realidad y por encima de cualquier otra cosa, una deidad vengativa y mortífera a la que sería aconsejable no enfadar, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de su alcance sí no querías terminar suplicándole por seguir respirando.

- ¿Tirándote a más zorras esta noche? –Fue el saludo de la incordia mujer-. Tus **Inboanas** quedarán consternadas al descubrir su ineficacia sí se llegan a enterar.

- Las tres y cincuenta y dos de la madrugada. Falta una hora y veintitrés para la hora acordada. Llegas temprano –le dijo él, sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

- ¿Podrías decirme hasta los segundos? –se cachondeó Jev, por el obseso control y disciplina que parecía gobernar a aquel Ser.

El aludido lo miró aparentemente sereno, pero muchos sabían por experiencia que esa disfrazada calma encubría un furor tremendo en realidad.

Jev bufó como diciéndole: "Que te jodan". Y este, con una mueca, lo más similar a una sonrisa que tenía, regresó toda su atención de nuevo a la mujer, preguntando:

- ¿Por qué tanta premura? ¿Has recordado milagrosamente que Lucien es tú hijo?

Un nuevo estrépito proveniente de la misma habitación de la que había salido hacía unos instantes Altax, hizo a todos, salvo a este, mirar hacía el extenso pasillo que conformaba esa planta.

- Mhhm… -gruñó con una fingida y exagerada mueca de horror Jev-. Entre tú cara de velatorio y la mortal que más que haber tenido sexo parece que la han apaleado, no sé de quién compadecerme más.

Tanto él como Atxea, observaron a la muchacha que el bestia de Altax se había tirado esa misma noche, hacía escasamente un rato. La chica se alejaba medio a trompicones, apoyándose por intervalos con una mano en la firme pared del corredor.

- ¿Una humana? –exclamó despreciativamente la despreciable pelirroja-. Es evidente que ni siquiera te satisfjzo sí aún sigo respirando.

Con inquietante calma, Altax clavó sus ojos en esos instantes negros, en la viperina beldad y en absoluto silencio pareció decirle con ellos, un probablemente insulto.

- Disculpad –los interrumpió Jev animadamente y con ese odioso matiz burlón en el tono-, ¿os importaría iros respondiendo las preguntas?Eso de las **Inboanas** y lo del hijo bastardo o ilegítimo parece interesante. También ese rollo de que aquí el jefazo –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza-, es capaz de matar a alguien a polvazos.

Mientras Altax no se movió un ápice y mantuvo sus ojos crueles en la despampanante fémina, esta con una resplandeciente sonrisa de maldad buscó la mirada de Jev y dijo:

- Ah, ¿no te lo ha mencionado mí hermoso Altax?

Él negando con la cabeza, argumentó con sarcasmo:

- Aún no me he comprado su diccionario de traducciones. Es evidente que hicieron con él un pésimo trabajo en el colegio de… -Dudó unos segundos y luego continuó, encogiéndose de hombros-: de lo que fuera que asistió, porque descifrar sus parrafadas en ocasiones es como intentar entender la letra de un bebé que en su vida ha cogido un puñetero lápiz.

- Sí deseara fervientemente a una insulsa mortal –prosiguió con malicia la demoniaca belleza-, tan endebles y frágiles como son, y la metiera en su cama, acabaría con ella en una sola y única sección de… pasión.

De reojo observó al poderosísimo ser, que seguía escalofriantemente tranquilo.

- La bestia está engañosamente domesticada. Por otro lado –persistió centrándose en Jev de nuevo-, mi querido Altax conoce su aristocrática y Real ascendencia, por eso, jamás se rebajaría a perder la cabeza por una simple humana. ¿Cierto? –interrogó indagatoriamente girando el rostro ligeramente hacia el aludido.

Altax entornó los ojos hacia ella y endureciendo su tono habló al fin:

- ¿Realmente crees qué me importa lo que opines? El que acumules esa estúpida idea demuestra que no conoces de mí ni una mierda, a pesar de los milenios. Deberías cuidar esa lengua ponzoñosa si no quieres caer en la calamidad.

- ¡¿Es una amenaza?! –Sus ojos despidiendo chispas asesinas.

- Es un; te lo advierto.

Examinó a los allí presentes con frialdad y les recordó:

- Yo pongo las reglas y absolutamente nadie, me oís bien, ¡nadie! –enfatizó unas décimas por encima de su tono normal-, moverá ni una sola puta ficha en este condenado juego sin mí autorización.

Enarcó una ceja oscura, desafiante, como preguntando quién sería el primer idiota en cuestionar sus órdenes. Solo obtuvo silencio.

- En el despacho de Lucien en cinco minutos –recordó, y giró sobre sus talones.

Sin esperar a replicas o a insultos,se alejó con la misma actitud dura y de autocontrol que había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos para poder sobrevivir. Él era el despreciable y desertor, único heredero de dos mundos que permanecerían perennemente enfrentados.

Jev resopló y dando unos pasos en la misma dirección que Altax, resolvió, jocoso:

- Es evidente que el follar y no asesinar lo pone de muy mal humor.

La deslumbrante pelirroja, aún con la vista fija por el vacio pasillo que había dejado tras de sí, Altax al retirarse, no mostró sus emociones ni añadió nada más, simplemente imitó a Jev y empezó a caminar a través de aquel amplio y fastuoso pasadizo del lujoso Club privado: El Purgatorio.

Que como la leyenda de la isla de "San Brandán", que aparece y desaparece del océano atlántico, esa noche estaba en algún punto del mundo y mañana o quizás en unos días, ¿quién podría saberlo?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Glosario**

**Altax** – Alteza, majestad (masculino)

**Atxea**- Alteza, majestad (femenino)

**Inbaona/as** - Ciervas sexuales


End file.
